Sometimes Goodbye's The Only Way
by LostLover22
Summary: She had been given a job-a job to protect Harry Potter. But when captured by Snatchers Maycen's loyalties will be tested and she'll learn that there is always a price to pay for a cause.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I figured it was about time I did a Scabior fanfic. I have always been a HUGE Harry Potter fan; I'm pretty sure that would be the theme of my wedding if I was given the chance, but I never knew how bad ass a character was until Scabior appeared in the movies! Geez-a-loo I went into shock when I watched him during the chase scene! Whew, but I'm warning you now I like darker stories and Scabior is definitely darker in this story. It's not rated M for smut or anything like that-most of it is language, but there are a few bad scenes. I hope you guys enjoy this story because I liked writing it...which that makes me sound kind of creepy..but anyways enjoy and I welcome all reviews even criticism! **

Looking out over the meadows and soft rolling hills, a person would never know that a war was going on right at this very moment; everything seemed so peaceful and calm. But that wasn't the case; the country was crumbling all around, and so far, the good side was losing this war.

Turning her attention to the house, Maycen watched as the Weasleys scurried in and out of their house, preparing for the wedding. She had been staying with them for over a month now, and although she was extremely grateful that they had let her stay there, she thought that this whole wedding was pointless. They should be focusing their time on trying to figure out a way to stop Voldemort. No, she wasn't afraid to say his name, and she let everyone around her know that. Most people thought she was foolish; that she was trying to prove that she wasn't afraid, but it was quite the opposite. She was terrified of this war. So many people have lost their lives, and she never knew if she would be next, but showing her fear wouldn't get her anywhere, especially with the Order. They already didn't see her as competent member, which is why she hid her emotions, not wanting them to see her as weak.

Several loud pops shook her from her thoughts as she looked to see several members from the Order approaching the house. The meetings had been held here ever since Dumbledore had died; as if this place wasn't crowded enough. She followed them into their meeting room and made her way over to her usual corner, where she would listen idly. They started talking about problems at the ministry, no surprise there, and who they could count on as their allies. Maycen twirled her wand in her hand, blankly staring at the wall in front of the room.

"Maycen." A voice broke her out of her trance.

She looked up to see most of the members had left, leaving only her, Remus, and Bill and Molly.

"Remus." She replied with no particular interest.

He wasn't looking too good these days; the stress from the war, and probably being married to Tonks wasn't helping. He looked like he needed a break.

"Are these meetings boring you?" he asked, very seriously.

"No." she said looking down at the floor.

She always did that when she was lying, and she knew it was a dead giveaway. She looked back up at Remus to see him smiling.

"Well I think we may have found a job for you."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. Finally there was something to do that didn't require hours of cleaning, and catching gnomes.

"Sure. Yeah, what is it?" she responded, excited.

"Before he died, Dumbledore had left Harry a job to do and we are pretty sure he has told Ron and Hermione about it too. Harry refuses to tell anyone else what he is doing, and we assume they won't be staying her too long after the wedding." He stopped, seeing her reaction.

"So you want me to spy on them?" she asked angrily.

This isn't the job she had been hoping for.

"No, not spy. We want you to go with them, protecting them in every way that you can. They'll need someone whose smart travelling with them."

She raised her eyebrow, seeing a problem. "Hermione's smart. They won't need me." She reasoned.

Remus shook his head. "Yes Hermione's smart, but faced with a sudden threat of danger; they'll need someone who has natural instincts to fight. Maycen, you were the best in your class when it came to survival, and they'll need someone like you with them."

She took in his words, knowing he was right. She had been the best in her class, although she didn't like to talk about it. She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but most people thought she should have been in Slytherin, not only because of her cold exterior, but due to the fact that she could 'strike like a snake' when she used her wand. Most of the Ravenclaws avoided her, except for Luna, but then again Luna didn't fit in almost as well as she didn't fit.

That's how she became friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were outcasts too and had welcomed her into their group with open arms, even though she was a year older than them. Most of the Gryffindors did, and they became a second family to her. When her parents had died at the beginning of the summer, the Weasleys refused to let her stay anywhere else but their house.

"Fine. I'll do it." She finally answered.

Molly looked like her heart had just been broken when Maycen agreed, but Remus walked over and patted her shoulder.

"You'll do fine. You're a survivor." He reassured her.

She nodded, giving them all a smile, and walked outside into the garden. She spotted a few gnomes playing and she rolled her eyes knowing Molly would send them to de-gnome the garden again. Maycen walked over to a tree and sat down, taking in the view of the meadow again.

She looked at the white marquee that had been put up for the wedding tonight. She still thought it was a stupid idea, but she agreed to attend, helping the Order guard around the boundary line. Harry, of course, would be disguised, just for precautionary measures. Even though they didn't think Voldemort would try anything tonight, they needed to be ready just in case; and Maycen needed to be ready to grab Harry, Ron, and Hermione if it happened. The Order was counting on her to protect them.

And she wouldn't fail.

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise you that the others will be longer! And no Scabior yet but he will make his appearance in the next chapter so hang with me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Maycen sat in front of her mirror, staring at the girl looking back at her. While staying here she had shared a room with Ginny, and despite the two year age difference, she found it quite enjoyable; Ginny had been like a sister to her. Since she hadn't planned on attended the wedding, Maycen hadn't had any idea of what she was going to wear. Ginny had done her hair and makeup and Maycen didn't recognize the girl in the reflection. Her long brown hair had been pulled up into a messy up-do, with a few strands streaming down the side of her face; her bangs hung straight across her forehead. Her pale face had been reddened with blush that was powered across her cheeks; her eyes were darkened with eyeliner, a small wing added to the corner where her lids met. A light pink gloss had been put on her lips to give them a shine, but not enough to take the spotlight away from her eyes.

Maycen looked behind her at her bed where a short black dress was laying. She picked it up and slid it down her body where it fell just above her knees, and she was thankful it wasn't strapless as she moved her hand across the ruffled one shoulder. She picked up her wand off of the table and placed it in the holder on her upper thigh, the dress was just long enough to hide it. She looked down at the shoes Ginny had picked out and her mouth dropped a little. She had never been one to wear high heels, and these black beauties were HIGH. She slipped them on and wobbly made her way downstairs.

After almost spraining her ankles three times she finally made it downstairs; voices were coming from the kitchen so she headed that way. Before she entered, though, her ankle gave out and she stumbled through the doorway, grabbing onto the frame for support.

"Shit!" she yelled.

She heard laughter from the others and she gave them a nasty glare, that is until she saw who was standing next to Harry. The boy gave her a smile and she returned it, her cheeks growing hot. While they stared at each other, everyone else awkwardly walked outside leaving them alone. Maycen straightened herself up, still leaning on the door frame for support.

"I hate dressing up." she said, emphasizing on the word 'hate'.

He approached her and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing lightly over her cheek. She could feel goose bumps starting to form on her arms and she tried to brush them away.

"You look beautiful." He said looking into her eyes.

She softly bit her lip before saying thank you. His hand was still lingering by her cheek as they stared at each other, their breathing matching the same rhythmic pattern.

"Are you staying for the wedding?" Maycen said, breaking the silence.

His removed his hand, placing it in his pocket and he backed up a few steps, leaning on the table. "No, I just came by to give you something."

Her heart sped up and she slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Your birthday's in a couple of months, and since you're not a student at Hogwarts anymore and I won't get to see you, I figured I should give it to you now."

She raised an eyebrow at him, confused, but she inhaled sharply when he removed his hand from his pocket. Dangling from his fingers was a silver necklace spelling her name; it was beautiful.

"Oh my God. You didn't have to…" she started to say, but he held up his hand.

He moved forward and clasped the small chain around her neck, his face inches from hers. She found it hard to swallow when his fingers delicately touched the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as he gently pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted his head down, his mouth next to her ear.

"Happy birthday Maycen."

"Thank you." She whispered back.

They stayed in their embrace, even when he started moving slowly from side to side. She smiled as she followed, moving with him as his hand slid its way down to her lower back, guiding her. It felt like she was never going to see him again, the way he held her, and this was their last moment together, dancing one last time.

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat had startled them as they both moved away from each other. Maycen looked at the floor, red with embarrassment as she heard the person chuckle. When she finally looked up she saw that it was Ginny, and the grin on her face suggested that she had been watching them for a few minutes. She raised her eyebrow at her, clearly annoyed.

"People are starting to arrive, and I wanted to make sure you were ready for watch guard duty." She said.

She let out a sigh and nodded her head, following Ginny outside. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he gave her one last smile before he left.

{/}

The night air sent a shiver down her spine as a breeze blew past her. She had been standing outside for a few hours now and her feet had started to hurt. She looked around, making sure her area was clear, and then decided to go inside the marquee. She wasn't surprised to see people drunk off their ass, dancing around, without a care in the world. It's like they had forgotten there was a war going on! She spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table with someone she didn't recognize, but she quickly assumed it must be Harry in disguise. She made a mental note to remember what he looked like, just in case of an attack.

She started to make her way over to their table when someone grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing in 'ere?"

She turned around to see Fleur glaring at her. She raised her eyebrow, her mouth open a little bit.

"Excuse me?" she almost yelled.

"Yes. Just because you agreed to stand guard at ze wedding, doesn't mean you were invited to ze party."

She yanked her arm away, her anger growing stronger. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Fleur crossed her arms and held her chin up high as only a rich French snob could. It took all of Maycen's strength not to punch her in the face.

"No I'm not. Now get back outside and do your job."

She stormed up to her, standing only inches from her face. "Fine! But I hope we don't get attacked by death eaters, because I might accidentally fall, causing someone to get hurt." Maycen yelled.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at her. "Iz zat a threat?" she hissed.

Maycen felt the corners of her mouth form a small smile. "More like a promise."

Fleur made a move forward and starting screaming in French, while Maycen reached down on her leg and grabbed her wand. She was two seconds from sending Fleur across the room, when she felt a firm grip on her arm, pulling her away. She turned around to see Remus leading her out of the tent. She reached up and grabbed his hand, trying to pry herself away.

"Remus let go!" she yelled.

He shook his head, re-adjusting his grip on her arm. "Not until you calm down."

"I'm not going to stand here and let her talk to me like that!" she yelled.

They were outside now and Remus finally let go of her arm.

"I don't expect you too, but threatening Fleur in front of several witches and wizards is not a wise choice."

She crossed her arms. "So I'm just supposed to let her embarrass me like that in front of everyone!"

"No, but you handle it like an adult."

"Or I can jinx her into next year."

Remus chuckled, but his eyes remained serious.

"Maybe you should stay out here for the rest of the night. If there's any sign of trouble you can come back in and help. Remember, we need you to help Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and you getting kicked out of the Burrow won't do us any good."

Maycen let out a long sigh. "Fine."

As soon as Remus was out of her sight, she stormed off down the hill, still gripping her wand tightly. Fleur was lucky that she didn't get hexed into oblivion.

"Fucking bitch." She muttered to herself.

She was looking down at the ground, making sure she didn't step in any holes, when she bumped into something hard. She stumbled back a few steps and looked up to see someone standing there.

"Oh, I'm…" she started to apologize, but stopped when she got a closer look at the person.

He was tall, like really tall, and he had the messiest hair she had ever seen. His outfit also caught her attention, as it was the strangest assortment of clothes; and he was dirty, like he had been living in the woods for years. She wrinkled her nose as she wondered why this person had been invited to the wedding.

"Everythin' alright love?" he asked.

She realized she had been holding her breath and she exhaled slowly. "Y-yeah. Why aren't you up at the party?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Parties aren't really my thing."

She looked back behind her shoulder and noticed how far she had been walking. She swallowed, turning back to the man, getting more nervous as she stayed here. He took a few steps forward, his fingers reaching out to touch her loose strand of hair.

"It's more fun out 'ere anyway."

Her breathing had picked up as he twirled her hair around his finger; his ring gently touching her cheek. Something about him wasn't right, and she had a feeling he wasn't a guest. She slowly started to slip her feet out of her heels. Good thing it was dark. His other hand slowly moved to her neck, taking her necklace in between his finger.

"Is this your name, beautiful?"

Without thinking she took off running back up the hill, leaving her shoes behind her. She didn't look back as she made her way back into the party, running right into Remus. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and had turned to look at her. She grabbed her chest trying to catch her breath, but paused when she didn't feel her necklace around her neck. Remus had grabbed her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

"What's wrong Maycen?" he asked.

She didn't know where to begin. "I-I….I think there are Death Eaters here." She finally said.

She heard people starting to talk around her, and she realized she probably could have been more discreet about the information.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not sounding convinced.

She nodded her head quickly. "Yes, when I was outside I ran into one, and I have a feeling more are coming."

Remus raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked around at everyone else; she knew he didn't believe her. Maybe she was just being paranoid and had overreacted. She knew that wasn't the case, and that he had been a Death Eater; she just didn't know how to convince the others.

"How do you know this person was a death eater?"

Before she could answer a bright light had come from the sky and landed right in the middle of the room. It floated there for a few seconds and people had started to approach it. Suddenly a voice echoed from it; Kingsley's voice.

The Ministry has fallen. They are coming.

They are coming.

**A/N: Yayy chapter 2! So she had a brief encounter with Scabior but don't panic there's more to come! I don't want to confuse you guys on why Fleur was treating Maycen that way and you'll find out in a later chapter. Plus I hated Fleur in the movies so I couldn't resist making her the stuck up bitch that I think she is! :) **

**Oh! And as for the boy who Maycen was talking to earlier, you'll find out who he is later too. No worries!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything had happened so quickly. One minute the ball of light was screaming 'They are coming', and the next they were under attack. Death Eaters were apparating right inside the tent, shooting off spells at anyone and everyone. Maycen looked around the room and spotted Hermione and Ron, huddled together. She glanced across the room and saw Harry moving towards them, and since she had ditched her shoes, she easily maneuvered over to them, grabbing Ron's arm right as they disapparated.

They landed in the middle of a road, and seeing a pair of headlights coming straight for them, they backed up to the sidewalk. Maycen was greeted with looks of confusion as the others just stared at her.

"I'll explain later. Let's go someplace more quiet." She said as she walked off.

"Maycen wait. I think we should change clothes first. We won't stand out as much." Hermione spoke up.

Without turning around, Maycen agreed and walked into an alleyway. She stood watch as the three of them changed clothes, but suddenly felt awkward when she realized she didn't have anything to change into. She felt foolish, because she should have already had a bag packed and ready to go in case of a situation like this, but that wasn't who she was; she didn't think things through, she just reacted.

"Maycen, do you have anything to change into?"

She turned around to see the three of them, dressed, and staring at her. She looked down to see that she was still barefoot, and her hair was now one big mess.

"Uh…no," she said, "but its fine, I'll just find something later."

She didn't wait for them to answer as she walked out of the alley down the sidewalk. She hoped they were following her, and when she casually glanced back, she was glad to see that they were. She stopped in front of a café where she noticed no one was inside. She walked in and sat down at a table and the others did the same.

"I'm sorry you don't have a change of clothes. I would have packed you some if I had known you were coming." Hermione said.

Maycen shrugged her shoulders. "It was kind of a last minute thing. Remus told me to come with you when you decided to leave."

"We don't need a babysitter." It was Harry who had spoken up next.

"I'm not here to babysit you; I could care less what you're planning on doing. I was just told to come with you….and help you."

The three of them exchanged looks, unsure of what to say next. Maycen looked to Ron next, waiting to hear his opinion. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh….erm, well how are you supposed to help us?"

She sighed, trying to think of how to convince them.

"I was the best in my class. I think you could use someone like me helping." She stated simply.

Ron didn't look convinced. "Hermione was the best in our class; hell she was the smartest in the whole school."

A small smile crossed Maycen's mouth. "Yes, but while Hermione was acing Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies; I excelled in DADA, Transfiguration, Potion Making, and even Magical Care of Creatures."

The others raised their eyebrows at her; probably questioning the last class. Maycen rolled her eyes.

"You never know what kinds of creatures you could run into; knowing what they are and how to deal with them can increase your chance of survival. That's why I want to come with you; I'll help you survive."

They still didn't look convinced; especially Harry.

"Look Maycen, it's great that you want to help us out, but I can't ask you to risk your life to help us. Dumbledore left the three of us a mission, and we don't…"

Maycen held up her hand, cutting him off.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I can just help you out with finding food, or fighting off people, and I won't ask questions."

They exchanged looks once more, and realizing she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer they agreed.

A woman had come by and asked them if they wanted anything; Hermione had ordered some muggle drinks for them. The others had started a conversation and Maycen only half-listened, because at that moment her hair had started to stand up on the back of her neck. The door had opened and two men came in, walking up to the counter. Maycen watched them out of the corner of her eye and something didn't feel right. The others hadn't noticed them yet.

Before thinking about it, Maycen had stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, hitting the first one in the back.

He fell to the ground, causing the other to turn around, his wand already in his hand. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other; Maycen could see the others just watching them, waiting.

He cast a spell and she quickly blocked it, taking a step closer. They went back and forth, shooting and blocking spells at each other, never hitting the other. She saw movement from the corner of her eye and she assumed it was one of the others, trying to help her.

It worked as a distraction though as the man turned his attention towards them.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

His wand went flying through the air, landing behind her. He stood there, but she didn't give him any time to react. She shot a whip out of her wand, grabbing the man by the throat and pulling him onto the ground. She watched as he struggled on the ground, trying to pry it off of himself.

"Maycen stop!" Hermione yelled.

She tilted her head to the side, admiring her work, and ignoring Hermione.

"Why, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us if he had the chance."

"Please, do you want to be like him? A killer?" Hermione retorted.

Maycen looked to Hermione and saw fear in her eyes. She exhaled through her nose and pulled her whip back off of his throat. He lied there gasping for air.

"I'm not like him. I don't kill for the fun of it, Hermione. But I will if someone is threatening me…or my friends."

They were just staring at her, stunned by her words, but their eyes suddenly looked behind her. She turned around quickly.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The man, who had just stood up, went flying back behind the counter. The others walked around to the other side to find him frozen on the ground.

"Jesus Maycen. I'm glad you're on our side, and not a Death Eater." Ron said.

She raised her eyebrow, examining the man.

"You're lucky I declined their offer." She said with a smile.

They all furrowed their brows at the same time, looking at her with confusion.

"I'm joking." She finally said.

They didn't laugh, and they probably thought she was crazy making a joke at a time like this.

"So what do we do with him?" Harry gestured behind her.

They all looked at each other, and Maycen wanted to suggest killing him, but she knew they wouldn't do it. She looked to Hermione.

"Erase his memory." It was more of a command than a suggestion.

Maycen walked towards the door, turning the lights off with a flick of her wrist.

**A/N: Aahhhhh I know another boring chapter with no Scabior :( I just wanted to get in some more background information on Maycen and how bad ass she can be. I can promise promise promise you that the story will start picking up in the next chapter so hang in there! **


	4. Chapter 4

The woods.

Maycen never understood why they would want to stay in the fucking woods. She wanted to suggest that they stay in a crowded city, because it would be harder for them to be found, but she held her tongue remembering that she wouldn't ask questions.

Although she did have several questions she wanted to ask. They had wanted to infiltrate the Ministry; they had told her that Harry needed something from inside. She agreed to help, and it started out pretty easy, but of course nothing ever goes to plan. One official, Yaxley, she thought his name was, had figured out who they were, and they had to run.

They had been staying at Sirius's old house, but Yaxley had followed them, forcing them to leave quickly; Ron's arm had been splinched during the process. They never stayed in one spot too long, always relocating to a different camping spot.

Maycen had broken into a house that was close to their site, which is where she had found some clothes and food (much to the others protests). They thought it was wrong that she was stealing from other people, but what choice did they have?

It was early in the morning and Maycen had been on guard duty for the entire night. Her legs had fallen asleep and she wanted to explore the area to look for any food. She walked into the tent and saw Harry lying awake. He looked over at her and walked outside.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I was just going to go look around, see if I can find anything useful."

She stood up, smiling as she felt her tired leg muscles stretch. She had moved her holster to her arm, and she placed her wand there.

"You might not want to put that away." He suggested.

"I'll be fine. I shouldn't be gone for too long, but if I don't come back within 30 minutes, DON'T come looking for me." She ordered.

Harry started to smile, but stopped, seeing the look on her face.

"I'm serious. I've put up several enchantments and they should hold strong. However, they won't help you if you're outside them looking for me. Stay close to the tent and if I don't return shortly, assume I've been taken and leave this spot."

Harry nodded his head, although she was sure he didn't agree to it completely. Maycen walked off, heading for the deeper part of the woods. If there would be any food out there, the deeper parts would be where to look. If she found animals scurrying about, then she would know she was right.

She had been walking for a few minutes and when she looked back, she didn't see the tent. She smiled, knowing the enchantments were working. She continued on, looking for any signs of life. She had gone deeper into the woods, and so far hadn't found anything.

"This is just fucking great." She muttered to herself.

She kept walking, talking to herself occasionally, and blaming Remus for this mess she had gotten herself into. She also mentioned the 'Golden Trio' and how they had no clue what they were doing.

"They don't know what they're looking for. I don't even think Harry knows what he's going to do when he faces Voldemort. But hell, why don't we just wing everything, it's better than…"

She stopped talking when she heard a snap behind her. She didn't turn around and she didn't reach for her wand. She just stood there, listening. Taking a few more steps forward, Maycen casually glanced up at the trees.

_Probably just an animal_. She thought.

She walked a little farther when she heard it again, only this time she felt that all too familiar cold, tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She turned around only to see nothing but trees. She backed up a few steps but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see someone standing there, smiling at her.

She inhaled, holding her breath, waiting for them to say something. He didn't move; he just stood there smiling at her. He looked young, and he had medium length brown hair that was spiked up. She exhaled, shakily, and politely put her arms behind her back.

"Hello." She said with a fake smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hello there sweet heart. What brings you out here in these parts of the woods?"

She shrugged her shoulders not wanting to answer his question, but she kept smiling. Her fingers slowly moved under her sleeve, gripping her wand. He took a few steps forward, his lips now forming a thin line.

"I asked you a question." He said, his tone sounded angry.

"Stupefy!" Maycen pulled out her wand and aimed it at him.

She took off running in the other direction, hoping she had hit him. When she heard footsteps behind her, she knew she hadn't. Without turning around she fired more spells, some aiming at the man, others aiming at the ground, blowing up dirt. She hoped it would give her some cover.

She heard him yelling something, and soon more footsteps were coming from behind her.

Oh fuck!

She started weaving, zigzagging, anything to throw these guys off of her trail. Spells were being thrown at her, but thankfully they missed. Her lungs were starting to burn and she didn't know how much longer she could run, but she knew she had to get to the others.

She stopped suddenly, realizing she couldn't go back to the others. Her job was to protect them, and leading these men to their camp would mean capture for sure. She looked around and recognized many of the surroundings and she knew their tent was somewhere around here. She sighed in relief, knowing they couldn't see the tent.

Before she could start running again, a force had suddenly hit her knocking her to the ground. She landed on her stomach, and when she tried to get back up, someone gripped her shoulders, pushing her back down. She still had a grip on her wand and she whipped it around, sending a gash across his face.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled as he fell back.

Maycen took this opportunity to stand up and turn around. The one guy was sitting on the ground holding his cut, but others were approaching fast. Knowing she couldn't outrun all of them, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She shot the familiar whip out of her wand, watching it wrap around the man's neck. He started gasping for air, and she pulled him closer to her. His back was on the ground and she put her foot on his chest, increasing the pressure on his throat.

The others had stopped running and were approaching her slowly, all with their wands out.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him." She said.

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do this, but as she was standing there looking at the others, she was positive she could kill him. She felt like it was his life or her's; and she wasn't willing to risk the latter.

The others continued to walk slowly towards her, and she pulled tighter on the whip. He gasped for more air and tried to sit up, but she kicked him back down.

"I mean it! Don't think I won't kill him!" she yelled.

The others finally stopped, looking at her in confusion.

"I don't think you 'ave it in you love." A new voice said.

She looked at the man now in front of the others and her mouth dropped a little. It was the same man she had seen the night of the wedding. He didn't look any different; he still had on those ugly ass clothes, and his hair looked even messier than it had before. He had a cocky smile written all over his face.

She closed her mouth, and stood up straighter trying to show she wasn't afraid of him.

"What makes you think that?" she said confidently.

He started to laugh, and that scared her more than anything. "Because if you kill 'im, then 'ow do you think you'll fight off all of us?"

She blinked a few times, realizing he was right. If she killed him, then she had nothing to threaten these guys with, but if she let him go then she was pretty much giving herself up. Damn, her inability to think things through before she acted was her Achilles heel. She looked down at the man who starting to turn purple in the face.

She suddenly realized the mistake she made in looking down, and when she looked back up the leader had shot a spell at her. She retracted the whip and tried to deflect it, but it was too late. She was shot backwards and landed on her back. The force of the fall had caused her to let go of her wand and she felt out to grab it with her hand. A boot had come down on her chest and she looked to see a wand pointed at her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing you're not me then." She said trying to move out from under him.

He increased the pressure on her chest and she stopped moving. She held up her hands in surrender. He cocked his head to the side and started laughing at her.

"You've got a lil' fight in you." He said as he took his foot off of her chest.

She took that as initiative to stand up, and she did shakily. She looked around and saw one of the men holding her wand.

"Calo." He looked to the man she had been choking earlier.

A nasty smirk appeared on his face as he walked up to her. She chuckled to herself as she thought of his name. Wasn't a very tough name was it? He didn't appreciate that though, because he punched her right in the mouth, knocking her to the ground. She brought her hand up to her lip, feeling the blood that was now coming from it.

"Oi, I just wanted you to 'old 'er while I questioned 'er."

Maycen felt a hand take a strong grip of her hair as they pulled her to her feet. Her hands reached back, trying to pull him off, but he pulled her back into his chest and grabbed her throat.

"Now don't make this 'arder than it 'as to be. All we want to do is ask you a couple of questions, and if you cooperate, we'll let you go."

She rolled her eyes. _Yeah fucking right._

"So what's your name love?"

She didn't answer; instead she just glared at the leader, challenging him to follow up on his word. The leaders' eyes met the ones of the guy holding her and he increased pressure on her throat. She tried struggling, but he pulled back on her hair tighter.

"Katie Bell." She finally said.

The leader smirked. "Now was that so 'ard? Check it." He ordered another.

She felt Calo loosen his grip on her hair, but he still had a firm hold on her throat. She looked down at the ground, letting her head fall forward.

"Blood status?" he asked.

She didn't answer again. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to get out of this. A strong grip on her chin brought her out of her thoughts. He forced her to look up at him.

"Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"'A' positive." She mocked.

He was staring at her, and she hoped he didn't recognize her from the wedding. Her hair was messier now and was falling in her face. She also hoped she looked a lot different without makeup on.

"It's not here Scabior." One of the men said.

She snorted. First, Calo, now Scabior.

His gripped her chin harder. "What's so funny, love?"

She smiled at him. "Your name."

He didn't react the way she thought he would though; he started laughing again.

"Almost as funny as your name. Maycen, was it?"

She looked away from him, feeling her face grow hot. How did he know her name?

"I told you. My name is Katie Bell." She replied not looking back up.

He let go of her chin and took a few steps back. "Sweetheart, you're a terrible liar."

The others around her started laughing, and she started to become angry. She looked back to the man and glared at him, although she probably looked pathetic in his eyes. He only smirked.

"So, what's a pretty young thing like yourself doing wandering around in the woods alone?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shopping for shoes."

His smile vanished as he walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. She was the one to smile now, as she had provoked him. He stared at her for a moment, anger clearly written across his face. But that anger was soon replaced with another smile.

"That's cute. But I bet you can't think of a cheeky response as to why you used the Dark Lord's name?"

Wrong.

She raised her eyebrows in fake shock. "That was the Dark Lord's name? I thought it was some serious heart condition."

She raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for his next move. She could tell he was starting to get annoyed. He walked up to her, but he didn't strike her; instead he just stroked the side of her face.

"You better watch that tongue of yours." He threatened.

"Make me." She challenged back.

He leaned in closer so that their noses were almost touching. Her eyes flickered down for a quick second and then met Scabior's once more; she saw her opportunity. She quickly kneed him in between his legs, and without hesitating head butt the guy holding her. They both stumbled back and she took that as her chance to run.

She didn't get far though as she felt her legs fall out from under her. She hit the ground hard, and it knocked the wind out of her. She rolled over onto her back, trying to catch her breath. The others walked closer to her and she heard the familiar chuckling of Scabior who was standing right next to her.

"So unwise."

She smirked. "It was worth a try."

He let out a sigh, and suddenly he stomped on her stomach. Maycen arched herself up off the ground, losing her breath quickly. She could feel tears starting to flow from her eyes as she laid there panting.

"Now I want answers and I want them now."

She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way.

"Scabior. Why don't we just turn this bitch into the Ministry and be done with it?" one of the men said.

Scabior turned his attention to his group, taking his foot off of her stomach. "Because where would be the fun in that?"

Maycen had rolled over and attempted to crawl away. Her stomach was screaming in pain and she fought the urge to throw up.

"Ah ah ah. Now where do you think you're going?" Scabior said as he reached down and grabbed her hair.

He dragged her up off the ground and pulled her up so she was facing him. She felt herself trembling against his touch, and she thought about spitting in his face.

"Where is 'e?" he asked.

She furrowed her brow, not understanding what he meant. "What?"

He slapped her hard across the face…again.

"'Arry Fuckin' Potter! You were at the blood traitors' wedding. I know you're friends with 'im."

Her breathing had picked up while he was screaming at her. She also noticed something that he was wearing; her necklace. She was angry with him that he stole it, but she fought back a giggle when she thought how stupid it looked on him. Her silence was rewarded with yet another slap.

"I-I don't know where he is!" she tried to sound scared.

He cocked his head to the side and snorted. One of the other men stepped up, a large grin appearing on his face.

"Why don't we just take her to the Manor; Bellatrix will get some answers out of her."

Her breath caught in her throat at the mention of Bellatrix. Maycen was more scared of her than the men she was talking to right now. Scabior looked back to her, pondering the question.

"No. If we take 'er to the Manor, them Malfoys will take all the credit. We'll take 'er back to camp and when she gives us answers, we'll collect the money for 'er as well as Potter's gang."

Her eyes widened and she tried to steady her breathing. She looked around her, desperately trying to find some way to escape. Scabior released her hair and grabbed her arm tightly. She tried to break his grip, but he only pulled her closer to his body. She had started to shake again, which caused him to smile.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought, feeling the familiar tug from behind her belly button as they disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5

They landed in a clearing and Maycen noticed all of the tents that were set up. They were still in the woods, but she didn't know where in the world which ones. She felt lightheaded, and if it wasn't for Scabior holding her up, she would have fallen on the ground. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath though, because he suddenly dragged her by her elbow towards a tent.

She wasn't surprised to see that the biggest tent was the one he led her into. He walked her over to the table and pushed her down into the chair. He turned his back to her and started flipping through some papers that were lying on this dingy hammock.

She glanced around the tent and saw the opening. Her eyes moved back to Scabior and he hadn't moved. She launched herself out of the chair and sprinted for the flap. She got her head halfway out when she felt something grab her from around the waist. She kicked her feet in the air trying to break his grip, but nothing worked. He threw her back down into the chair and placed his hands on either side of her.

"Where did you think you were going?" he mocked.

She only glared at him as he stared down at her, smiling. Before she could try and move again, ropes shot out and tied her wrists down to the chair. She tried to move her wrists, but the more she struggled the more the ropes constricted on her wrists.

"Now, you're going to give me some answers."

"Why yes, I am a Virgo." She mocked.

She wasn't surprised when she got another slap in the face. The room had started spinning a little bit, and she had a slight headache.

"Do you have any Aspirin?" she asked.

Scabior gave a light chuckle, and then backhanded her once again. She was breathing harder and her eyelids were starting to get heavy. He was standing right above her and he lowered himself so that his face was directly in front of hers. She felt something cold touch her lips and she opened her eyes enough to see that it was a knife. She started to struggle again, but he ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh. Now if you don't give me anymore sass, then I won't 'ave to cut out your tongue." He said as he traced the corners of her mouth with the blade.

Her eyes widened a little as she met his gaze. He wasn't grinning this time and the look in his eyes was threatening. He was dead serious.

Although, she thought about saying that if he cut out her tongue, then she wouldn't be able to give him any answers, but she knew that would only cause trouble. She nodded her head letting him know she wouldn't mouth off; however, she wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"So. I'm gonna ask again, where is 'arry Potter?" he said, the knife still hovering close to her mouth.

She blinked a few times and then shrugged her shoulders. Scabior only sighed and stood back up.

"This is going to be a lot 'arder for you if you don't cooperate."

She sniffed, louder than she had to, and remained silent. She wasn't going to give this creep anything.

"Alright 'ave it your way."

He lunged at her and pushed the chair back so it was resting on its back legs. She was looking up at the ceiling, but Scabior soon blocked her vision. The knife was back out and this time it was pressed on the side of her nose. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down, and she tried to steady her breathing.

"Still don't wanna tell me?" he asked sounding amused.

Her only response was spitting in his face. And it was a pretty good sized spit too, half of it covered his eye and the other half was on his cheek. He didn't even wipe the spit off; he just stared at her, menacingly. Before she could even blink, he had drug the knife from her nose, under her eye, and rounded it off down her jawline.

She screamed out in pain and closed her eyes, not wanting to let him see her cry. He had set the chair upright again and had walked out of the tent. She could feel the blood running down her cheek and when she went to swallow, she realized her mouth was dry. Her breathing had slowed down quite a bit and she felt her eyelids fluttering shut.

She jerked herself awake, not wanting to fall asleep, but her body craved sleep. She fought it as best as she could, but eventually she let her mind drift off and fall into a deep sleep.

{/}

When Maycen woke up she noticed she was outside lying face down on the ground. She let out a moan as she tried to sit up, her sore body protesting. She finally managed to get into a sitting position but a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She lowered herself back onto her back and she stared up at the sky. It was now dark and the stars were out.

She brought her hand up to her cheek, lightly touching her new cut, which was still very sore. She closed her eyes again, taking in a few deep breaths. Several laughs caused her to open her eyes abruptly. She sat up and looked in the direction in which they came from. All of the men were sitting around a fire, apparently laughing at something. She hoped that they wouldn't acknowledge her, but one of the men looked over to her.

"Hey, Scab, the girl's awake."

Her breath caught in her throat as Scabior suddenly stood up. He walked over to her and smiled at her.

"So do you want to join us for dinner, or would you rather go back to the questioning?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She snorted. "Is this a five star meal we are talking about?"

Scabior face dropped and he suddenly reached out and grabbed her cheeks, making sure to press down on her cut. She let out a small whimper.

"When oh when are you ever gonna learn?"

He pulled her up, still having a strong grip on her face, and drug her over to the others. He threw her to the ground and the others started to laugh. Maycen looked up at Scabior and gave him a nasty glare.

He bent down towards her, which caused her to flinch. He only smiled as he grabbed both of her wrists. He tightly tied a rope around her wrists, and then went back over to where he had been sitting. She maneuvered her wrists every which way, trying to loosen the rope, but it wouldn't budge.

One of the men walked over to her and handed her a plate of food. She reached up to grab it, but stopped when she realized she couldn't hold on to it. The guy laughed and set the plate down on the ground. Maycen wasn't even sure if she could pick the food up by itself.

"Oi, what's the matter?" she looked over to see Scabior with that same stupid grin on his face.

She turned her head back the other way, biting her lip so she wouldn't smart off.

"It's 'ard to eat without your 'ands isn't it?"

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything else.

"Maybe you need someone to feed you."

She turned her attention back to Scabior, her nostrils flaring. "I don't need my hands to eat you fucking moron!"

She knew she had gone too far, but she didn't regret what she said. The others had started to laugh, but she didn't know if they were laughing at her or Scabior. However, Scabior looked furious.

He threw his plate of food down on the ground and stormed over to her. She tried backing away from him, but she didn't get very far. Almost like a football player, he took three large steps and kicked her right under her chin, causing her to fall back. Maycen started coughing and spitting up blood as she managed to roll over onto her side.

Scabior wasn't done yet; however, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up so that she was facing him.

"Now, what was that you were saying love?"

She stared at him and without thinking she spit blood in his face. She could give him a smart ass answer and probably face torture again, or she could lie down like a dog and obey his command.

"You heard me." She said with a smirk.

His eyes darkened once more as he yanked on her hair, forcing her head to tilt back. He leaned in close so that his lips were almost touching her ear.

"If that's the way you want it." He whispered.

She looked at him confused, until he let go of her hair and started untying her hands. He turned around and started pacing in front of the others while she massaged her wrists. She wondered if she could make a run for it, but quickly tossed that idea out; if she was going to escape, it would need to be planned.

"So, she thinks she can eat without 'er 'ands." Scabior said to his men.

They all started snickering and turned to stare at her. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as she waited to see what Scabior was going to do. He flicked his wrist and a pan was suddenly suspended in mid-air.

A pan? Well they have to cook their food on something. If it weren't for the fact that she was terrified, she might have laughed at that joke. The pan moved itself so that it was over the fire. Her eyes widened a little bit as she realized what he wanted her to do. She backed up a few steps shaking her head at him.

"No, no sweet'eart, this is what you wanted. Imperio." He pointed his wand at her.

She stopped moving and stood completely still. Then her legs started to move forward. She screamed in her head, trying to tell her legs no, but they wouldn't listen. She walked past the others and stopped right in front of the fire. She looked to Scabior and tried pleading with her eyes, but she knew the damage had been done; his face remained emotionless.

Her arms slowly started to raise themselves towards the fire and she tried to fight it with all of her might. Her body had started shaking as she fought for control, but it was no use. In one swift motion, her hands shot out and grabbed onto the scalding hot pan in front of her.

She screamed so loudly that it could rip a person's soul in half. It was all she could do; she tried prying her hands away, but they remained on the pan. The burning she felt was worse than any other pain she could have endured; she could almost hear her skin sizzling.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought it might explode. She had dropped down to her knees, unable to stand, but her grip on the pan remained firm. Her breathing had become irregular and she closed her eyes, trying to forget about the pain.

But that was impossible.

After what had seemed like an eternity, she had finally had the control back to let go. She pulled her hands off with such force that she had fallen backwards onto her back. She laid there breathing in and out over and over again loudly. She didn't care if the others were still there watching her. She didn't care if Scabior was staring at her with that smug grin. The only thing she cared about was…

…sleep.

**A/N: Okay first, who watched the Cardinals game last night? Holy cow I was running around my house the entire time screaming my head off! Amazing! (Although they shouldn't wait until the last few innings to play like that...)**

**Dang I'm so caught up on the game I can't even think of anything to say about this chapter. I did like writing it because it's a start as to how cruel Scabior's character really is :) of course I'm smiling about that. Evil = Hot! As always reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maycen stretched out on her bed, her sore muscles begging her to stay still. She expected to smell Hermione's perfume she typically wore, but instead the air smelled musky and dirty. Then she realized that she was laying on something too hard to be a bed; it felt like the ground. She stretched her arms above her head, but immediately stopped when a searing pain shot through her hands.

She opened her eyes and wanted to scream, but she could only grunted in pain; her jaw felt like it had been busted. She remained absolutely still trying to avoid causing herself any more pain. She slowed her breathing and carefully lifted her left hand up into her line of sight. Tears started to form in her eyes when she saw the damage that had been done.

Her whole hand was a scarlet red and it looked like it had a glossy shine to it from where the skin had been burnt off; and blood, some dry and some still wet and warm, was trailing down her arm. Her fingers were swollen and she could spot several blisters starting to form; she could only assume her other hand was in the same condition.

Her stomach turned suddenly and she rolled over to throw up, but because she hadn't had anything to eat, she only dry heaved several times; resulting in more pain in her jaw. She rolled onto her back but even the slightest movement caused her hands to twitch, bringing her to tears, and that made her want to throw up, which in turn caused her jaw to scream out in pain; she was at a loss about what to do.

She closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face, and tried to remain absolutely still. A familiar chuckle broke her from her concentration.

"I thought I 'eard your whimpering."

She tried to ignore him, but as he got closer she felt her body tense up. He bent down and lightly touched her chin.

"Whew, that's one nasty bruise."

She bit her lip, afraid that he was going to hurt her, and she could feel her body start to tremble. Instead, he muttered a few words and she suddenly felt tired. Her eyelids started to grow heavy and the last thing she saw was Scabior kneeling down to pick her up.

{/}

"Ron, turn off the lights." She said without thinking.

"Who's Ron?"

Her eyes suddenly opened; that definitely wasn't the voice she had been expecting. She looked up to see Scabior staring at her. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for an answer.

"He's my brother." She lied quickly.

"Really, are you sure you weren't talking about that blood traitor Weasley?"

"No, it's merely a coincidence."

She tried to push herself up to a sitting position, but stopped when a searing pain shot through her hands. She hissed as she fell back down on her bed. Wait, her bed? She looked around and saw that she was lying on a small bed on the floor. She looked up at Scabior, confused.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you stay out there all day." He said with a smile.

Her eyes wandered around the tent and then landed on Scabior. "What time is it?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Morning. You've been asleep for quite a while, but you did 'ave quite a bit of 'ealing to do."

"Healing?"

He chuckled. "Did you really think I would leave you like that? 'ell you 'ad three broken ribs, your jaw was probably busted, and not to mention your 'ands."

She looked down at her hands and saw that they had been bandaged. That night suddenly came rushing back to her as she remembered the blow to her jaw and the fire incident; she cringed just thinking about it. He helped her up into a sitting position.

"Why?"

He laughed again. "I'm not such a bad guy. I didn't like seeing you in that much pain."

She raised her eyebrow and then snorted. Was he serious right now? When she didn't say anything he brought his hand up to her face, gently grazing his fingers across her cheek. She flinched away from his touch.

"Okay, you can cut the charmer act, because I'm not buying it."

He pulled his hand away looking confused. "What act, love? I really do care about you."

Maycen rolled her eyes. "Yea, that's why you did this." She said gesturing to her hands.

Scabior shook his head. "You needed to be punished, I won't 'ave you disrespecting me in front of my team."

She crossed her arms, almost like a little kid getting scolded by their parents. "You can't tell me what to do."

The smile faded from his face and she could see a hint of anger in his eyes. He leaned in so that their noses were almost touching.

"I can. Despite 'ow much I may like you, if you disobey me, I won't 'esitate to 'urt you."

She glared at him back, nothing but hatred flowing through her veins. She knew he was very capable of hurting her again, but not for one second did she buy that he liked her.

"Your big brown eyes can glare at me all they want, but it's not gonna change anything." He said with smirk.

He stood up and walked over to the table, shuffling through some more papers. She looked down to see a plate of food sitting in front of her. She looked back at Scabior skeptically before she picked up a piece of the food. It looked like some kind of meat, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She slowly put it in her mouth and realized how hungry she was, and although it was no Hogwarts feast, she found herself eating the whole plate.

"Damn Sweet'eart. For being so small, you sure can eat."

She looked up to see Scabior smiling at her, no surprise there. She crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to say anything that could get her in trouble.

"Was it to your liking? I know it's not the best, but at least-"

She interrupted him. "Do you think I'm stupid! You can drop this nice guy role because you're not convincing anyone! I'm not some trollop that will fall for your fake ass charm."

Scabior didn't say anything, he just watched her as she yelled at him.

"But being a stupid Snatcher and all, I wouldn't expect you to comprehend that."

She inhaled sharply after that last sentence, not meaning to actually say it. She could see the rage in Scabior's eyes again and she knew she was in trouble.

"Get up." he ordered.

She stayed sitting; she refused to let him boss her around. He stormed over to where she was sitting and back handed her across the face.

"UP!" he yelled.

She exhaled through the nose, seeing how far she could test the waters before he really hurt her. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up to her feet. He wasn't gripping her hard enough to restrict her breathing, but his nails were digging into her skin.

He dragged her out of the tent, walking over to where the others were sitting. They all had a look of confusion on their faces as Scabior stopped a few feet in front of them.

"What are you lot looking at?" he screamed at them.

They all quickly averted their gaze while Scabior threw Maycen to the ground.

"Now you're going to sit there and stay!" he yelled at her.

Maycen looked up at Scabior, her hand massaging her throat, and his nostrils were flaring with anger. She stood up and crossed her arms, stomping her foot down.

"I'm not a dog!" she yelled at him.

He cocked his head to the side as if examining her. She sucked her cheeks in, waiting for his response. He raised his eyebrow as if he was amused by her impatience and then a devilish smirk flashed across his face. Before she had time to think, a chain had shot out of his wand and wrapped itself around her neck.

Much like before, it wasn't cutting off her flow of oxygen, but it was tight enough to where she couldn't slip out of it. Scabior was holding the other end of the chain and with one forceful tug Maycen fell forward, catching herself on her hands and knees. Although Scabior had healed her hands, they were still sore and she let out a small groan. She didn't have to look at Scabior to know he was laughing at her; the position she had landed in.

"Now you are." He said with a chuckle.

Maycen pushed herself up onto her knees and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster up. He seemed to find that more amusing as he started to laugh harder. She could feel her cheeks reddening as the other Snatchers started to join in.

"What, no smart comeback?" Scabior asked.

Maycen bit her lip, knowing he was just waiting for her to say something so he could humiliate her even more. Scabior's smile only widened when she didn't respond. He walked off another direction pulling her along with him, and she had managed to climb to her feet.

He led her over to a small tree, and she could already see where this was going. She stopped and tried to drag her heels into the ground, but nothing worked. He gave another forceful tug and she fell to the ground again. He wrapped the chain around the tree and it soon became her 'leash'.

"Now the boys and I 'ave some business to take care of today so you'll be staying 'ere." Scabior said squatting down in front of her.

"How do you know I won't yank the chain off of the tree?" she retorted.

Scabior sighed and quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding it up in the air.

"I may 'ave 'ealed your 'ands, but I'd imagine they're still pretty sore. You won't be using them for a while."

He gave her his famous smirk, and then he slapped her hand, almost like he was giving her a high five; although his intentions were for a different affect. She had cried out and retracted her hand back out of his grip.

Another Snatcher had come over, carrying two different bowls. Maycen rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next.

" 'ere's some food and water for ya. We shouldn't be gone too long, and then we'll get back to our questioning from yesterday."

"I wouldn't count on it." She snorted.

Scabior just smiled at her and stood up to leave. He gave her a pat on the head and she jerked away from him. He joined the others and they all disapparated, leaving her alone. She turned around and crawled over towards the tree, resting her back against it. She brought her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her knees.

She let out a sigh, knowing she was going to be here for a while, but she decided she might as well make use of her time alone. She needed to come up with an escape plan and she needed to be smart about it. Of course, if the opportunity presents itself and she saw a chance to run, she would definitely take it, but for now she started working out a strategy.


	7. Chapter 7

The others didn't return until later that evening. The sun had just started to set and the sky was a pretty orange. Maycen was thinking of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and what they were doing right now. Hopefully they were still searching for whatever Harry needed to find.

She didn't know if she'd be able to find them if she ever did escape from this 'prison'. She wouldn't even know where to begin to look. Scabior had told her that she would be questioned again, but she honestly didn't know where they were; and even if she did she wouldn't tell him. There was nothing he could do that would make her betray their friendship.

Several 'pops' brought her from her thoughts. She looked over to see the Snatchers all start to gather around in a circle and one had started a fire, which caused her to shudder slightly. Maycen spotted Scabior as he strolled towards her, looking happier than usual. That was one thing she noticed about him; he seemed to only have two emotions: happy or angry.

"So 'ow's my little _Grey_-hound?"

She glared at him, but didn't answer. She had hoped that he had forgotten about their little 'dog' incident this morning, but that didn't seem to be the case. She watched him, knowing he would eventually break the silence between them.

"What got nothing to say? I was just wondering 'ow you were doing, but if you don't wanna talk, I'll just leave."

He started to turn around and walk the other way, but she suddenly remembered there was something she needed to ask him.

"Wait." She said, in almost a whisper.

He turned back around to face her, that same smirk on his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

Maycen looked down at her hands, not sure how to ask him. She could feel her face growing hotter as he continued to stare at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, not looking up.

Scabior put a hand to his ear and leaned in closer. "What was that love, I didn't quite catch it."

She exhaled through her nose, knowing fully well that he heard her. She slowly looked up to meet his gaze. He cocked his head to the side waiting for her to respond.

"I. Have to go. To the bathroom." She said annoyed.

Scabior nodded his head a few times. "Oh, is that all, well there's plenty of room out 'ere, so take your pick."

He turned around and started to walk away again. Maycen closed her eyes, knowing she would hate herself for what she was about to do.

"Please."

Scabior stopped and turned back around, a different look had appeared on his face. He walked up to her and brushed her cheek gently. Maycen didn't flinch away as he caressed her cheek, she just watched him with pleading eyes. She felt her stomach turn at his touch; she didn't want to be this sensual with him, but she didn't see any other way around it.

"I'll take you, if you tell me your real name."

Her breath caught in her throat at his request. She was pretty sure he already knew her name, especially since the way he said 'greyhound' earlier, but he just wanted the satisfaction of her telling him. She fought with herself, back and forth, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. His fingers had moved under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"My name's Maycen. Maycen Grey." She whispered.

A small smile spread across his face as he echoed her name. He pulled out his wand and with a small wave the chain had dropped off of her neck. He held out his hand to her.

"Well Maycen, I would be 'appy to take you."

She almost threw up at the sound of her name slur off of his lips. She hesitated at first, but then she took his hand. She winced slightly at the pressure against her bandaged hand, but Scabior softened his grip. He walked her into his tent and gestured her towards the bathroom.

She waited until he left before she actually went in the room. Well you couldn't really call it a room; it was more of a separate part of the tent. It was a very small bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. She looked around but didn't see a shower. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of them not showering.

After she had finished she walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She almost laughed at what a sight she was; her hair was a tangled mess and it really needed a good wash. She brushed her fingers across the scar that was on her cheek and she noticed that her chin still had a purplish tint to it. Maycen sighed and splashed some water on her face. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in, and it was basically one big rat's nest. She tried combing her fingers through the knots and tangles, but that seemed to make it worse, so she just threw it back up into a messy bun.

Maycen walked out of the tent and found the others sitting around the fire. She turned around and started to walk back inside, but Scabior's voice made her stop.

"Oi, you can come back out 'ere and sit with us."

It was more of a command than a suggestion, but Maycen decided to listen to him. She walked over towards them and immediately felt uncomfortable, noticing there was no place to sit.

"You can sit with me, love." Scabior smiled at her and patted his lap.

The others around her snickered and she rolled her eyes. She walked past Scabior and sat down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest. Scabior leaned over towards her and handed her a plate of food.

Maycen shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Scabior shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

The others ate in silence and Maycen actually got the chance to look at them. They were the dirtiest, greasiest bunch of guy she had ever seen. They reminded her of a gang of pirates; they were greedy and they pillaged through cities, killing anyone who got in their way. She could feel the corners of her mouth turning up.

"What's so funny?"

She looked up to see Scabior watching her, an amused look on his face. She shook her head. He still stared at her never changing his expression. She awkwardly looked down at her feet and out of the corner of her eye she could see him smirking.

"So Maycen," she shuddered hearing him say her name, "I believe we still 'ave some questioning to do."

She didn't look up, but he had gotten the other's attention right away. She wanted to tell them to mind their own damn business, but she knew that probably wouldn't end too well. She exhaled, deciding to go along with this little game.

"What's your status?"

Maycen looked up at Scabior a smile on her face. "I'm taken, sorry."

A few of the men laughed and Scabior shot them a warning look. He looked back to Maycen and narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe her. Technically it was a lie, because they never actually told each other that they liked one another, but he didn't need to know that.

"No, love, that's not what I meant, but as long as we are on the subject, is 'e the bloke that gave you this necklace?"

Scabior had her necklace in between his fingers and he was flaunting it in front of her. She nodded her head.

"Was 'e with you at the wedding?"

Maycen bit her lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She was fine with him questioning her about Harry and his whereabouts, because she honestly didn't know where he was; but she didn't want him knowing anything about who she was connected with that he could use to hurt her.

"I'll take that uncomfortable silence as a no then." Scabior didn't wait for her to respond.

"I'm a half-blood." She said looking back to Scabior, answering his question from before.

He was thrown off guard for a moment, but he shook it off once he realized she had changed the subject.

"And were you a noble Gryffindor as well?" he sounded bitter.

"No, I was in Ravenclaw."

He cocked his head to the side, examining her once again. "Was?"

"I graduated last year." She retorted.

A small smile appeared on Scabior's face and it made her nervous.

"So that means you're eighteen." He said looking around at the others.

She didn't see that one coming and she suddenly felt very vulnerable around all these men. They were all just staring at her like she was a piece of meat, and it made her face grow hot.

She swallowed and straightened her back, keeping her head held high. "Yes, I'm eighteen"

Scabior was resting his head in his hand as he watched her. She looked him straight in the eyes, showing she wasn't intimidated by him. She could answer anything he threw at her.

"Was your boyfriend a Ravenclaw as well?"

Well, maybe not anything.

"No."

Scabior raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"He was in Hufflepuff. He graduated a year before me." She lied.

Scabior snorted. " 'ufflepuff's are the weakest excuse for wizards and witches, other than mudbloods. I bet 'e's not a real man."

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." She said it more to herself, than as an actual retort.

They were quiet for a while, and the others had started another conversation. Maycen had folded her arms over her knees and she was resting her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and thought of Hogwarts. She wondered what everyone was doing right now; she had heard Professor Snape had become the new headmaster and she was worried about the others.

He had always been one of her favorite professors, but last year everything had changed. She almost didn't believe it when she found out what he had done; she didn't understand how he could betray Dumbledore. Snape had once told her that she reminded him of himself when he was younger, so was she destined to betray her friends like he had?

And then she thought of the boy who had gotten her the necklace. She wondered if he was thinking about her too. She wouldn't let Scabior talk bad about him, even if he didn't know the truth.

She lifted her head when someone had cleared their throat. She noticed that the others weren't sitting there anymore and she had been left alone with Scabior.

"I reckon we should probably 'ead in for the night." He said stretching out.

He stood up and walked into his tent, but when she didn't follow him, he poked his head out the door.

"Unless you'd rather be chained up to the tree all night?"

She shook her head several times and headed for the tent. He had disappeared back inside and she took her time to get there. When she finally walked into the tent she didn't see Scabior anywhere. She walked over to the table and looked down at the papers that were scattered across it; there were wanted posters, lists of names, and pictures of random people.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked up to see Scabior standing in the doorway of the bathroom, without a shirt on. He had pale skin, but his body was very…chiseled. His jacket had made him look larger but now when he was clad only in his pants he just looked really toned. She quickly averted her eyes, which resulted in a chuckle from Scabior.

"What's wrong sweet'eart?"

She shook her head, not wanting to meet his eyes. She started to walk over to her bed, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Maycen clenched her jaw and she could feel her hands shaking. Her eyes met his, and she suddenly felt like her cheeks were on fire. Scabior's smile only widened.

"Why my dear, I believe you are blushing."

She looked away again completely embarrassed. He was attractive, she'd be lying to herself if she said otherwise, but that's all it was: a physical attraction. She didn't get butterflies in her stomach when he talked to her; she didn't go weak at the knees every time she caught him looking at her; in fact, it made her want to throw up.

"Does your boyfriend make you blush?"

He gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded her head. The look in his eyes was pure lust and she felt uncomfortable knowing how close their bodies were.

"So what's so different between me and 'im?"

"He has a heart." She tried to say it confidently, but it only came out as a whisper.

Scabior pulled her hand forward and placed it on his bare chest.

"And what do I 'ave?" he asked her.

She could feel his heart beating against his chest and she knew her face was probably as red as her burnt hands had been. She had been speaking metaphorically; of course she knew he had heart.

His other hand still had a hold of her chin and he tilted her head up so she was looking at him again. She could feel her breathing start to pick up as he moved closer to her. Her head instinctively tried to move back, but she wasn't putting any distance between them. He got closer and closer to her, and her lips started to tremble.

She was suddenly hit with a burst of energy and she pulled her hand off of his chest, backing away from him. He cocked his head, looking at her with a confused expression.

She backpedaled until her feet hit her bed, causing her to trip and fall backwards. Scabior started laughing at her and approached her slowly. Maycen's eyes grew bigger as he came towards her and she crawled backwards until her back was touching the wall. Wait do tents have walls?

"I think it's time for bed." He said stopping in front of her.

She nodded her head slowly, hoping he would just leave her alone. He patted her on the head and then walked back over to his hammock, putting out the light as well. He lied down and rolled over so his back was facing her.

"Good night Maycen." He said.

"Yea." She responded.

She laid down on her side so that she was facing him, but she didn't close her eyes. She wasn't tired. She watched him for hours and it was completely silent except for his breathing, and she listened to it closely, waiting for it to shallow. If she needed a time to escape, now would be it.

His breathing had finally slowed, and she knew he was asleep. She sat up slowly, trying not to make any noise. Once she was standing up, she realized this was going to be harder than she thought; she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face it was so dark.

She slowly started tip-toing towards what she hoped was the door. She held her arms out in front of her, so she wouldn't bump into anything. She kept moving until she collided with what she assumed was the table. She had gasped out, but quickly shut her mouth, gritting her teeth together. She looked back towards Scabior and it looked like he hadn't moved. She moved along the side of the table until she felt a cold breeze blow across her face.

She walked towards it and finally found the opening in the tent. She stepped outside and noticed it was a little lighter out here. She looked back one last time before she took off running.

She didn't know which direction she was headed, but she didn't dare stop. She would keep running until her lungs burned out. She had a plan now, and she hoped it would work. When she thought she was far enough away from the campsite she would apparate to Diagon Alley.

Hopefully there would be news on Harry or anyone else from the Order.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write, and by the end of this you all will probably think I'm some crazy sociopath...I'm not I swear! Thanks to all who have added this story to your favorites and those of you who have reviewed! Also, 10 points to Gryffindor if you can figure out where I came up with my snatcher names...I don't think we've met the others, but the next chapter you will! Enjoy!**

Of course nothing ever goes as planned and Maycen suddenly went crashing to the ground as something forceful knocked into her. She tried crawling away but it had a strong grip around her waist. She swung her arm back and had made contact across its face; she soon realized it was one of the Snatchers when he yelled.

He turned her over and sat on her stomach, his feet resting on her shoulders so she couldn't fight back. It was the same Snatcher from the first night she had been captured, the one that she almost choked to death. What was his name? Calo? She struggled against him, but he was too heavy.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To get a latte, care to join me?" she spat.

He slapped her across the face; it wasn't hard like when Scabior hit her, but it still stung.

"Scabior wouldn't be too happy if you decided to run off."

"What do you care?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well he'd take it out on us, you see."

"Better you than me."

He smirked at her. "No, I said us sweet heart. He'd find you and you'd regret ever running away."

She exhaled through her nose, resting her head back on the ground.

"Now, if I get off of you, do you promise not to try and run away?" he asked.

"Yeah whatever." She said, not really caring.

He took his feet off of her shoulders and he stood up, holding out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand up.

"What are you even doing out here?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

They stood there in awkward silence for a while. She looked him up and down and noticed he was a lot smaller than Scabior. In fact, she could only think of one Snatcher she saw that was bigger than Scabior, but she didn't get a close look at him. The others were smaller, but she didn't underestimate them; they were probably Snatchers for a reason.

"Do you think we should head back?" Calo asked her.

Maycen looked at him and raised her eyebrow. Why was he even asking her?

"No. I'm not tired either. Can we just stay here for a little bit?"

He nodded his head. They sat back down and for a few minutes and at first they didn't say a word to each other, but randomly a conversation had been started. They sat there and talked for hours, not keeping track of the time. They didn't even talk about anything important; it was just random stuff that was on their mind.

"Why did you become a snatcher?" Maycen asked.

Calo shrugged. "I just did."

She didn't buy it. "Come on, there has to be a reason."

"I wasn't exactly the brightest student at Hogwarts so after I graduated I really couldn't find a job." He sighed. "After the Dark Lord regained his power I thought I would make a fair snatcher, and I did."

"When did you graduate?" Maycen asked anxiously.

Cad scrunched up his face like he was trying to remember. "About two years ago."

Maycen almost did a double take. "Then you're only a year older than I am; how come I don't remember you?"

Cad shrugged. "Being from two different houses probably had something to do with it. Although I do remember you."

Maycen looked at the ground, embarrassed. She was glad that she was having a normal conversation for once. It made her feel like she wasn't being held here against her will. Or at least it felt that way until Calo asked her,

"So do you really not know where Harry Potter is?"

She sighed. "If I did, don't you think I would have told you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not if you're for the good side. He's the only chance you have at winning this thing."

"Well I'm not for the 'good side'. I'm neutral in this war." She lied.

Calo snorted. "Hun, there's no such thing as being neutral in this war."

"Well I am. I don't understand why he doesn't believe me."

"I don't think he cares about that anymore."

Maycen furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well at first he just wanted the information so he could collect a fair amount of gold." He started.

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"But now I don't think he even cares if you know where Potter is. That night when he burnt your hands and you screamed like that, he…changed."

"What do you mean he changed?"

"He, uh…how do I put this? He said he was going to make you scream like that again."

"L-like hurt me again?" she asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Calo shook his head. "No. He is going to make you scream for him."

Maycen didn't need him to explain any further. A few tears had started to roll down her cheek as she took in what he said. She wiped the tears off her face, and suddenly she was angry; more than angry, furious.

She stood up and started to run, not away, but towards the camp. She could hear Calo yelling after her, but she didn't stop. She stormed into the tent and found Scabior still asleep on his hammock. She marched over to him and started hitting him over and over.

"You Son of a Bitch!" she yelled.

Scabior rolled over and looked up at her, still a little groggy. "W-what? What's wrong?"

Maycen reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him out of the hammock and onto the ground.

"You fucking dirt bag!"

She kicked him in the stomach several times.

"Are you fucking mad?" he screamed at her.

She reared her foot back to kick him again, but someone grabbed her around the waist pulling her out of the tent. She struggled against them, but they had a tight grip on her.

The others had appeared from their tents, confused looks on their faces. Calo carried her a few feet away from the tent and threw her on the ground. Scabior came storming out of his tent a few seconds later, his face red with anger.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled.

He headed for Maycen, but Calo stepped in front of her.

"Scabior wait."

Scabior stopped and glared at Calo, still fuming. "Calo, unless you're 'ere to 'old 'er still while I beat 'er senseless, I suggest you move."

Maycen stood up and walked towards Scabior until she was right in his face.

"That's not all you want to do with me, though, is it!" she yelled.

"What?" Scabior asked.

Maycen slapped him hard across the face. "I know what you said you dumb fuck!"

Calo grabbed her arm and threw her back on the ground behind him. If looks could kill, then she would already be ten feet under, just from the way Scabior was glaring at her.

"And 'ow do you know that 'uh?"

Her eyes flickered to Calo for a second before she looked back to Scabior. She sucked her cheeks in not wanting to answer him.

"I told her." Calo interjected.

All eyes were on Calo as he stepped up to Scabior. He was protecting her? Scabior towered over Calo, and Maycen was actually afraid for him.

"And why would you do a thing like that?" he spat.

Calo shrugged as if it was no big deal. "She asked, so I told her."

Scabior narrowed his eyes at Calo, and it was clear that he didn't believe him.

"Alright Calo, well since you insist on being so 'elpful, I'll let you go ahead and punish 'er."

Maycen's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Calo however shook his head.

"No." he said looking Scabior straight in the eyes.

Scabior raised his eyebrow. "No? You're disobeying an order?"

"I'm not going to hurt her." he said confidently.

The corners of Scabior's lips twitched. "Oh Calo, please tell me you 'aven't fallen for 'er?"

When Calo didn't answer Scabior let out a deep laugh.

"You 'ave! You actually care for 'er!"

Scabior laughed again and the other Snatchers soon joined in. Maycen felt her face growing hot, and she was positive Calo's ears were red too. She felt horrible, because she didn't even like him; she didn't hate him, like she hated Scabior, but she didn't have feelings for him.

Calo lunged forward and punched Scabior square in the jaw. Maycen watched as the two of them fought and she was amazed at how well Calo held his own against Scabior. They went back and forth, a punch here, a kick there, but neither one of them seemed to be letting up.

Calo lunged again, but this time Scabior pulled out his wand and sent Calo flying backwards. He didn't move at first, and Maycen was afraid that he might be dead, but he started twitching on the ground gasping for air. Maycen started to crawl over towards him, but a foot came down on her back, forcing her to the ground.

"Cad would you care to restrain our little Maycen 'ere?" Scabior said.

One Snatcher stepped forward, she assumed that was Cad, and he looked more afraid than she did. He probably didn't want to get on Scabior's bad side. Scabior took his foot off of her back and Cad pulled her up by her arm. He pulled her back into his chest and one hand wrapped around her waist while the other grabbed her throat.

Scabior strolled over to where Calo was still gasping for air, and he tutted a few times. "Oh Calo, you were one of the best Snatchers on this team."

"I s-still am." He struggled to get out.

Scabior shook his head. "No. You let 'er get into your 'ead. You're weak." He said gesturing back to Maycen.

Tears were falling from her face as she watched Calo struggle to stand up. He had several slash marks across his chest and his face was drained of all color.

"No I d-didn't. Why c-can't we just t-turn her into the M-ministry and b-be done with it? G-get back to d-doing our j-job."

Scabior chuckled. "Because I'm not done with 'er yet."

Maycen felt her breath catch in her throat. She struggled against Cad, but he tightened his grip on her. He was whispering in her ear, telling her to stay still.

"Now I gave you a direct order Calo, are you going to follow it?"

Calo let out a strangled cough, and shook his head. His eyes rested on Maycen's briefly before he turned his attention back to Scabior.

"No." he refused.

Scabior let out a sigh of disappointment, shaking his head.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Maycen wanted to scream out, tell him to stop, but she couldn't find her voice. She just watched, helpless, as Calo stood confidently in front of Scabior. She was pushing and pulling against Cad's hands, trying to break his grip, but nothing seemed to work. Calo looked back to her one last time, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	9. Chapter 9

Maycen finally found her voice, but it was too late. She was staring wide eyed at Calo's lifeless form on the ground. Her breathing was rapid and she thought she was about to hyperventilate. Time had almost seemed to stop as everyone looked from Scabior to Calo. Even Cad had loosened his grip on Maycen and she felt herself stumble forward.

"Calo?"

It was a soft whisper and she knew no one else had heard her. She felt her stomach turn and the bile starting to rise in her throat. Scabior's face remained emotionless however and he started to walk back towards his tent.

"What about her Scabior?" Cad had spoken up.

Maycen turned around and gave Cad a death glare. Scabior had forgotten about her, and this idiot had the nerve to remind him. Scabior looked back over his shoulder a scary smile had appeared on his face. She knew she was dead.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about little Maycen."

She inhaled through her nose and held her breath as Scabior slowly made his way over to her. He stopped right in front of her and she had to tilt her head to meet his gaze. A small whimper caught in her throat.

"I 'aven't even done anything yet and you're already shaking like a leaf." He laughed.

"W-why did you do that?" she said looking back to Calo.

Scabior cocked his head to the side. "I 'ave no patience for anyone who can't follow orders. He made 'is choice. Now the question is, what are we gonna do with you?"

Maycen could feel more tears coming from her eyes as he moved closer. His hands cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"P-please I-"

She was interrupted however when Scabior head butt her with so much force she stumbled back a few feet. She could feel the familiar warm liquid start to fall down her face and she automatically shot her hand up to stop it.

"Impressive. I was betting money that you would 'ave fallen down." Scabior laughed.

"Are you crazy?" Maycen yelled.

The smile vanished from Scabior's face as he took two long strides towards her. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close to him. She suddenly became aware of the fact that Scabior was still shirtless.

"No, I'm not." He said simply.

He brought his knee up into her stomach, causing her to scream out. He threw her to the ground where she was coughing and gasping for air. Before she knew it Scabior was on top of her straddling her hips. She tried to knock him off, but he pinned her wrists down.

"No my dear, I believe you are the crazy one." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" she spat.

"Well, you are the one who was beating me for no reason earlier."

He was mocking her, making fun of her in front of all the other Snatchers, and they just stood there watching. She grit her teeth together, trying to not let her anger get the better of her; but with Scabior grinning at her smugly she couldn't help it.

"Fuck you, you piece of scum! Calo told me what you said!"

Scabior cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, well e's dead so 'is word's not very good is it?"

He didn't even care that he just killed one of his team members. Maycen leaned forward and spit in his face. Apparently Scabior was just as good at controlling his anger as Maycen was, because after he wiped the spit off, he punched her in the jaw. He kept punching her over and over and over, ignoring her whimpers. Her face was covered with blood as he kept hitting her and she thought he would never let up.

When he finally stopped he sat back, putting weight on her stomach. His nostrils were flaring again and she recognized that look she had seen so many times. Her breathing had shallowed quite a bit and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"Consider yourself lucky Maycen." She heard Scabior's voice say.

"Lucky." She snorted.

Scabior leaned forward and grabbed her shirt, pulling her up off the ground a few inches. He leaned in so that his lips were on her temple.

"If I wanted to, I could take you right 'ere and not lose a bit of sleep over it."

Maycen whimpered as she felt his lips smile against her skin. He shoved her back on the ground and got up. He left her on the ground shaking, crying. Her whole face hurt and she could feel herself growing tired.

"Jango, tie 'er up, we 'ave business to do today."

Another snatcher walked over to Maycen and bent down in front of her. He tried to pick her up but she fought against him, landing a punch or two. He backed off and looked to Scabior, who let out a long sigh.

"Just drag 'er by 'er fucking 'air and get the job done! If you can't 'andle that then you can join Calo." he yelled.

Jango looked nervous, but he grabbed Maycen by her hair and started to drag her over to the tree. She reached up and tried prying his hands out of her hair, but he only pulled harder. She thrashed and screamed, but he never let go.

He stopped in front of the tree, and she assumed she would be tied up like a dog again. Lucky for her, her hands had healed up quite nicely and she could use them to break free.

"Wait." She heard Scabior say.

Jango looked to Scabior afraid he had made a mistake, but Scabior ignored him and walked straight to Maycen. He pushed her over with his boot and pulled out his wand.

"Incarcerous."

Maycen's hands were suddenly tied behind her back. She tried to break her hands free, but the ropes were too tight. She rolled her eyes; Scabior always seemed to be one step ahead of her.

"There now finish the job. Fett, Nord," he turned around and faced the other two snatchers, "Get rid of this trash."

Scabior walked past Calo's body and into his tent. Jango pulled Maycen up into a sitting position against the tree and tied her up. He was surprisingly gentle with her, but she just assumed that not all of these snatchers were as cruel as Scabior.

Fett and Nord quickly disposed of Calo's body and Maycen felt a few tears roll down her cheek. It was her fault he was dead; she shouldn't have attacked Scabior like that and then let Calo take all the blame. Wait, what was she thinking? She shouldn't be sad over his death; he made his choice to be a Snatcher and she should be happy that there's one less person out there trying to stop Harry.

Scabior came back out of his tent, dressed, but he still looked angry. Maycen watched him through half-closed eyes, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she lost consciousness.

"Erm, Scabior?" Jango spoke up.

"What?" he spat.

"Well, uh, what about food? For her?"

Scabior looked to Jango and he looked impatient. "Did I say give 'er food?"

"Well, uh, no but—"

"Then she doesn't get food!" Scabior yelled.

Maycen coughed involuntarily and all eyes turned to her.

"Got something to say?" Scabior asked her.

She had several things she would like to say to him, but she knew that would only cause her more trouble. She turned her head looking away from the Snatchers; she could hear Scabior snort.

"I didn't think so. Well are you lot ready then?"

Maycen heard several loud 'pops' and when she looked back all of the snatchers were gone. She had a headache, a pounding one at that, and she had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She was tired, very tired, and she could feel her body start to shut down.

{/}

"Mayyceeennn."

She stirred in her sleep. Was someone singing her name?

"Wakey wakey, little Maycen."

Fuck. She recognized that accent. She was suddenly slapped across the face a few times and she opened her eyes; except she didn't see Scabior. She saw a very big, ugly man kneeling before her.

She let out a scream and tried to move away, but she was stuck there. The man smiled at her and she suddenly realized who he was.

Fenrir Greyback.

She struggled again, not wanting to be anywhere near him, but Scabior appeared at her side.

"Now what's wrong sweet'eart?" he chuckled.

She shook her head, not being able to form any words. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Fenrir and he suddenly growled at her. She backed herself up into the tree, trying to move as far away from him. Scabior placed his hand on her head.

"So you know who this is." It was a statement, rather than a question.

A small whimper from her throat confirmed his statement. She turned to look at Scabior, who was still smiling at her.

"Why is he here?" she asked.

"Well I needed someone to fill Calo's position. Greyback was more than 'appy to take the job."

Maycen raised her eyebrow at him skeptically. So far, she really hadn't been afraid of the other snatchers, but now with Greyback around she didn't feel safe.

"And 'e certainly won't 'ave feelings for you." He said with another smirk.

He was toying with her again, trying to get a reaction out of her. She bit her cheek and glared at Scabior. She suddenly felt a rough hand touch her face and she turned her attention back to Fenrir.

He ran his finger across her lip and then pulled his hand back. He looked at the blood that was now on his finger and then he licked it. Maycen whimpered again and she felt herself moving closer to Scabior; God he must be enjoying this.

"So sweet." Fenrir growled.

He moved in closer to her, showing his teeth.

"Alright Greyback, that's enough." Scabior finally cut in.

Fenrir looked to Scabior and a low growl rumbled in his throat. He looked back to Maycen and offered her one last smile before he got up and left. Maycen let out a long breath that she realized she had been holding this whole time. Scabior soon took Fenrir's place kneeling in front of her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more scared of 'im than me."

Maycen didn't answer, she just stared at him. She couldn't figure this man out; one minute he was beating the living daylights out of her, and the next he was making jokes and dare she say 'flirting' with her.

As if to confirm her suspicions Scabior reached out and cupped her face in his hand. He was staring at her intently and it creeped her out. He clearly couldn't be admiring anything, because her face was still covered in blood.

"Let's get you cleaned up." he said.

Being in no mood to argue with him tonight, Maycen nodded her head. She leaned forward, expecting him to untie her hands, but instead he took off his coat and shirt, exposing his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" Maycen leaned back against the tree.

Scabior looked at her like she was an idiot. "I'm cleaning the blood off your face."

She raised her eyebrow. "With your shirt?"

"Well I could 'ave used yours." He said with a chuckle.

Maycen didn't like it, but she didn't argue back. Scabior started wiping her face off, and to her surprise, he was very gentle. She wasn't fooled though; she knew the game he was playing. She wasn't mad, however. In fact, she almost wanted to laugh. She could use this to her advantage.

When Scabior was finished he put his jacket back on, but left his shirt on the ground. He admired his work and she offered him a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He almost did a double take at her words. She wanted to gag at what she had said, but she knew it was a start to gaining back his trust. He smiled at her and nodded his head, then walked off towards the others.

Maycen exhaled through her nose and rested her head against the tree. She wasn't proud of the fact that she was giving in to him that easily, but what other choice did she have? She needed to escape and get back to helping Harry; and if this is what she needed to do to survive then she would do it.

She would make Scabior regret ever taking her in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had passed since Maycen had first been taken; or at least it felt like a week. She wasn't sure what day it was, or what time for that matter. She remained tied to the tree during the day when the snatchers left and at night when they retired for the evening, but whenever they were there, she was allowed to sit with them.

She had been doing a lot of mindless flirting with Scabior, and it didn't seem to be affecting him. She was actually talking to him, without being a smart ass, and she would even compliment him here and there. What more did she have to do?

This evening was no different. The snatchers had just returned from doing who knows what all day, and they were sitting around the fire eating. Maycen was sitting next to Scabior and she kept glancing over at him. If he ever caught her looking, she would offer him a smile.

"Maycen, a word?"

She turned to see Scabior standing above her, holding out his hand. She took it kindly and followed him into his tent. They sat down at the table and he offered her a drink. She kindly refused. They sat in silence for a while, and she wondered what he had wanted. He was just sitting there, drinking.

"I'm sorry. Did you need something?" she asked.

He looked at her as if he almost forgot she was in there.

"No," he said simply, "I just figured you didn't want to be around the others."

Maycen thought about her answer, and she gave him another smile. "Well you are the only one I can tolerate to be around."

Scabior raised his eyebrow at her. "Tolerate?"

"I just meant that I don't mind hanging out with you."

She felt like throwing up, realizing how pathetic she sounded. It would have to take a moron to believe this bull shit she had been saying. But then again, no one ever said snatchers were smart.

Scabior smiled at her and she felt herself blush. She didn't mean for it to happen, but Scabior had seen it and his smile grew bigger. Maycen looked down at the table in embarrassment. Damn physical attraction.

"I see I can still make you blush." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." She said casually.

Maycen rubbed the back of her neck, it being sore from her sleeping against a tree for seven plus days. Things had gone quiet again and she didn't think she was getting anywhere tonight as far as convincing Scabior to trust her. She stood up to leave the tent.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Maycen looked back, confused. "Outside. I'm pretty tired."

Scabior stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered involuntarily and she thought he might hurt her again; for what she didn't know.

"Why don't you stay in 'ere tonight, it's supposed to get pretty cold."

Maycen smiled at him and nodded her head. She couldn't believe he was really falling for it. She looked to where her bed was laying on the ground, but she found that she wasn't moving towards it.

Scabior's hand was still on her shoulder and she looked back up at him. He was staring at her, but there was a different look in his eyes. She didn't know how to explain it; it wasn't lustful, but there was still a hint of desire. Her heart was pounding against her chest as his fingers trailed up her neck, coming to rest on the back of her head.

Before she could say anything, his lips softly met hers. She was in complete shock as he held her; her eyes wide as he moved his lips against hers. She wanted to break away from him and slap him across the face, but she fought the urge. His other hand had snaked around to her lower back and he pulled her closer. Her hands were shaking and when he tried to deepen the kiss she suddenly pulled away.

She practically ran over to the bed and sat down, her face hot with embarrassment. She casually glanced back towards Scabior, but he had already made his way over to his hammock.

"Good night Maycen." He said with a smile.

"N-night." She managed to get out.

She forced herself to lie down and she turned her back to Scabior. She had a feeling he was watching her. She thought about everything that had just happened, and although that wasn't her plan, she thought it turned out quite nicely.

He had kissed her, which meant that all of her flirting had paid off. That wasn't enough for her though, she wanted to make him pay before she left. She smiled to herself, thinking of the possibilities, before she let herself succumb to sleep.

It felt so good to wake up on a soft bed rather than against a tree. Maycen stretched out and rolled over on her stomach. Wait, what was she thinking? She didn't want to be here in this bed either. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the tent. She sat up and re did her hair, which was now an even bigger mess of tangles and knots.

She walked out of the tent and found all of them sitting in their usual circle, eating breakfast. Scabior saw her and motioned for her to come over. She made her way over and sat down next to him, excepting a plate of food. They all ate quietly and when she was finished, Cad came around and took all of the plates.

"Okay love, back to the tree." Scabior broke the silence.

Maycen looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"The boys and I 'ave business to take care of today."

She stood up and followed Scabior to the tree.

"You mean you still don't trust me to stay here and not be tied up?" she asked innocently.

"Unfortunately no. Given the opportunity I think you'd take off without a second thought."

Maycen put a hand up to her chest, like she was hurt.

"How can you say that? And after everything that," she almost choked on her words, "happened last night between us."

Scabior backed her up against the tree and placed an arm on either side of her head. She swallowed and looked up at him.

"And what 'appened last night love?"

"You don't remember?" she asked biting her lip.

Scabior smiled at her and bent down to kiss her again. Maycen put her hands on his chest, holding him back.

"Wait. The others are watching." She said.

"So."

Scabior leaned in again, but Maycen pushed him back once more.

"So, why don't we wait until tonight, after the others have gone to bed? We can have a few drinks, just talk and stuff."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but he nodded his head and backed away. She suddenly felt the familiar ropes tie her hands behind her back. She found herself tied against the tree again.

Scabior had joined the others and they soon disapparated. Maycen wanted to gag a few times at the way Scabior had looked at her. She knew what he had in mind for tonight, and she would have to play along until she saw a weak point; when he let his guard down.

She just wasn't sure how far she was willing to go to find that weakness.

{/}

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found themselves apparating to another location again. They had been moving frequently, trying to keep anyone off of their trail.

They were still trying to find any whereabouts of where Voldemort would have hidden his Horcruxes, but the trail had gone cold. Tensions were heating up between the three of them after weeks of camping and hardly any food to eat. Ron was the biggest complainer of all.

"Come on 'mione, I bet Maycen could have gotten us a better meal."

Hermione sighed once again, ignoring Ron's rude comments.

"Yes Ronald, but Maycen isn't here is she." She countered.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and rested back down on his bed. He started flicking the lights on and off with his Deluminator.

"I still don't understand why she would just leave." He finally said.

"She didn't leave." Harry had spoken up this time.

Hermione and Ron looked at him, confused.

"I don't think she would have just left. Maycen had been dying for something to do, and now that she had that chance, I don't think she would have given it up."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing with his toy. Hermione still looked confused.

"But then, where did she go?"

"I think she was taken; captured."

"So, she was taken to the Ministry?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. A lot of people knew she was friends with us. If she has been captured I bet they are trying to get information out of her."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see a shocked look on Hermione's face. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?"

"D-does Maycen wear a necklace with her name on it?"

Harry tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "She had one. I think she lost it at the wedding."

Hermione started to breathe loudly and she started pacing around the tent. Ron got up and he and Harry tried to calm her down.

"Those snatchers we saw the other night. The one that could smell my perfume; he was wearing her necklace."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then glanced back at Hermione.

"So you think those snatchers have her?" Ron asked.

Hermione only nodded her head. They were silent for a while all thinking different things. Ron finally spoke up.

"You don't think she would tell them anything do you?"

Hermione looked hurt. "Why would she Ron?"

"If it came down to her life or ours, you don't think she would choose to live?"

Hermione was silent, but Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"No I don't. Maycen knew the risks she was taking when she joined the Order and when she wanted to come along."

Ron looked at Harry, annoyed.

"Okay, well then what if they bribe her. Tell her that they would let her join them. We all know Maycen would have made a damn good Slytherin. What if she changes her mind?"

This time Harry was silent. They all knew what Maycen was capable of, and it scared them to think that she could change sides if given the chance.

"We're forgetting about one person. The one person Maycen would never betray."

Hermione didn't need to say his name; the boys already knew who she was talking about. They still looked skeptical, though, and with that they all retired for bed. Harry went outside for the first night watch, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione had said.

"I sure hope you're right Hermione." He muttered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Maycen waited anxiously for the return of the snatchers. She was nervous about tonight and what she might have to do with Scabior. It made her stomach turn just thinking about it.

She heard the familiar 'pops' and turned her attention to the several snatchers now standing there. They all looked strangely happy and they were laughing about something. Maycen huffed and let out a loud cough. They all turned their attention over to her.

"Poor little Maycie wants let out." Scabior joked.

Maycie? The others started laughing and Maycen raised her eyebrow. Scabior stumbled his way over to her and she had to force a smile. Terrific, they've already been drinking.

"Have a good day?" she asked sarcastically.

Scabior gave her a big toothy grin. "Yeah, we caught some mudbloods and got a ton of gold for em."

"So you've been drinking?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Scabior nodded and untied her hands. Maycen stood up and noticed Scabior still had a hold of her hand. She showed him her teeth and let him drag her over towards the others. They were all staring at her again and she only assumed it was the alcohol taking control.

She sat down next to Scabior and he casually threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She tried moving away, but he pulled her back. She could hear the others laughing, but she forced a smile on her face and with much internal fighting, leaned into him.

"Wow no smart comment?" Scabior asked amazed.

"Would you like one?"

Scabior laughed and shook his head. He then handed her a bottle of firewhiskey, gesturing for her to drink it. Not wanting to make him angry she took a few sips and smiled at him.

"So Maycieeee," he slurred her name out and she stifled a giggle, "do you know anyone who wears vanillerr?"

Maycen's heart dropped when he asked her. She only knew of one person who wore a vanilla scented perfume: Hermione. She looked at Scabior and raised her eyebrow.

"Uh no why?"

"Because we were snatching the other night and I caught a scent of someone, and they smelled like vanilla."

Maycen just stared at him, not knowing what to say. What if he found them? No, if he had found them he wouldn't be asking her. Scabior leaned in closer and his nose was touching her neck.

"You 'ad a 'int of vanilla on you the first night we caught you."

She gasped quietly, but quickly took another drink trying to play it off. He soon moved his head and buried it in her hair. He inhaled and she could feel his lips moving against her ear.

"Now you just smell like dirt."

Maycen rolled her eyes. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Err, thanks."

Scabior quickly pulled away and took another swig of his drink. Maycen awkwardly looked around at the others and noticed they had turned their attention to other things; well except Greyback. He was eyeing her like she was their next meal. She glared at him and was rewarded with a growl, which made her cling closer to Scabior.

She waited patiently for the others to finally retire to their tents. Greyback was the last one to head in and it seemed like he didn't want to leave the two of them alone; like he knew something was going to happen. Scabior had been through 3 or 4 bottles of firewhiskey, which would make it easier for Maycen to take her plan into action. She shivered like she was cold and inched closer to Scabior, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You cold love?" he asked.

"Just a little."

His arm was still draped around her shoulders and his fingers were tracing her jawline.

"We could make it a little warmer?" he asked with a chuckle.

She looked up at him with a playful smirk on her face. "What did you have in mind?"

Scabior smiled and suddenly his lips crashed into hers, softly at first, but then became more demanding. He lowered her to the ground, resting himself on top of her, but never breaking the kiss. She let him take advantage of her mouth, but she responded with a nip at his bottom lip here and there.

Her hands were lying awkwardly at her sides, but figuring it couldn't hurt, she wrapped them around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He groaned against her lips and she could feel the bile rising in her throat. His hands had snaked their way down to her thighs and he pulled them up so they were around his waist.

His mouth had traveled down to her neck where he was currently sucking her skin like a leech. She untangled one of her hands from his hair and laid it out on the ground horizontally, while her other hand played with his hair.

"Say my name." Scabior breathed into her neck.

Maycen was breathing heavily as her hand searched the ground for anything she could use. Her hand rested on something hard, a rock she assumed and she almost yelled in excitement. Scabior suddenly thrust his hips against her.

"Say my name." he growled, this time he nipped a little at her skin.

"Is that what you want?" she teased him.

Her grip tightened on the rock as he trailed kisses back up her neck, resting on her jawline. Suddenly she forcefully bashed his head with the rock not once, twice, but three times. Scabior suddenly fell limp on top of her and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

She slowly slid out from under him and stood up, examining her work. She could see the blood now soaking itself into his hair and for a moment she thought she might have killed him, but she could see slow shallow breaths. She backed up slowly, not wanting to make any unwanted noises to attract the other's attention.

When she was a fairly good distance away she turned around and started to run. She laughed to herself at how easy that had been, and why she didn't think of that in the first place. She kept running even though her lungs were burning and begging her to stop. She didn't even have a clue of where she wanted to go, but as long as she was far enough away from their camp she would be happy.

She did stop, however, when something caught her eye; a small pond. Fresh water was too tempting to pass up so she walked over to the edge and knelt down, cupping her hands in the water and taking a drink. It was almost euphoric, the cool water running down her throat; God how pathetic was that.

Her happiness was short lived, however, when a hand grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head under water. She thrashed in the water and tried to pry the hand off of her neck, but they held on strong. Her lungs were starting to burn as she was starting to lose oxygen.

The hand let go of her neck and gripped her hair, pulling her out of the water. She coughed and gasped for air as she was thrown backwards onto the ground. Her eyes focused on the tall figure standing before her and a lump suddenly formed in her throat.

"You had us all fooled with that little act." Fenrir laughed.

"W-what? How did you…" she trailed off, not sure of what she wanted to say.

"I could smell blood, and since it wasn't your sweet scent, I figured there was only one other person that it could be."

She stared at him wide eyed. How could she have been so careless as to forget there was a fucking werewolf living with them? He laughed at her before bending down and picking her up by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, but that only made him laugh more. If only she had her wand, then she would give him something to laugh about. Wait, a wand? Dammit, why didn't she grab Scabior's wand before she ran? She had made too many mistakes and she suddenly felt foolish.

Fenrir carried her back to the camp and she found herself growing nervous. The fire was still glowing and out of the corner of her eye she saw some of the snatchers standing around. She heard tutting coming from her right and she didn't have to look to know who it was.

Fenrir bounced her slightly on his shoulder and his grip tightened around her waist.

"So can I have her now Scabior?"

Maycen felt a whimper catch in her throat. No matter how mad Scabior would be at her, she would rather take him than Fenrir any day. She heard Scabior sigh.

"I would love nothing more than to see you rip 'er to shreds, but I think I'll deal with little Maycen's punishment."

Fenrir let out a low growl and then he dropped her on the ground. Her eyes immediately darted to Scabior who was standing up staring down at her, completely healed; and to her surprise he didn't look furious. Fenrir stormed off back into his tent and Scabior gave a look to the others, signaling them to leave. She was left alone with Scabior.

For a few minutes he didn't move; he just stood there watching her. She mustered up enough courage to stand up so that she was facing him, but he still didn't move; instead he laughed.

"Oh Maycen, when are you ever going to learn?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Did he forget that she had outsmarted him, and if Greyback wasn't even here she would be long gone? That just made her angrier.

"How's your head?" she asked with a smirk.

That comment brought out the Scabior she knew. His nostrils were suddenly flaring with rage as he approached her. He punched her, his sharp ring leaving a gash across her cheek. She fell to the ground with a thump and Scabior kicked her in the ribs. Maycen clutched her stomach and started coughing.

Scabior reached down and grabbed Maycen by her hair, pulling her up against him. "I thought you liked me Maycen?" he asked mockingly.

She snorted. "Who could like someone like you? You disgust me!"

She made matters worse by spitting in his face. Scabior glared at her and she knew she was in deep shit. She didn't regret what she said though; she refused to lie down and let him win that easily.

"I disgust you? Do I make you want to throw up?"

Before she could answer, Scabior pulled out a knife and thrust it into the side of her stomach.

"Now how do I make you feel?" he growled, pushing the knife in farther.

Her mouth was open like she wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Tears were leaking from her eyes as the knife dug deeper. His face came close to hers and he smiled.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Maycen closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. Her body had started to shake, and Scabior's grip on her hair was the only thing holding her up.

"Say my name Maycen."

She opened her eyes and through her tears, she looked at him confused.

"W-w-what?" she could barely get out.

Scabior licked his lips and forced the blade farther into her side, resulting in a whimper from Maycen.

"If you say my name, I'll stop."

Maycen's breathing was rapid and she knew what he was doing. She really hadn't said his name once since he had taken her, and it was probably driving him mad. She didn't know how many girls he had had here before her, but she wasn't going to submit herself to him.

"F-fuck y-you." She spat.

Scabior exhaled through his nose, clearly disappointed. Without a second thought, he drug the blade up her side, leaving a long gash and a trail of blood. Maycen had screamed that time and she was amazed she hadn't passed out from the pain; it was unimaginable.

Scabior suddenly pulled the knife out, resulting in another scream from Maycen, and he simultaneously let go of her hair, causing her to collapse on the ground. Her vision became blurry and her breathing was erratic. She didn't see Scabior anywhere and she thought he had left. He left her to bleed out.

She lifted her hand and placed it on her side, and she started to cry feeling all of the blood. She felt like she was going to throw up. There was no way she could stop the bleeding, and even if she did, the cut was too deep for her to even move. Her eyelids started to droop and she fought the urge to pass out; she was afraid she wouldn't wake up.

She made the mistake of looking down at her side, and when she saw the mix of flesh and blood she quickly lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Humming. She heard humming coming from above her. Maycen stirred slowly in her sleep and when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even feel anymore; if that even made sense. She let out a small moan and something moved in front of her.

"Sshhh." It whispered.

It lifted her hand off of her side and placed it on the ground. Maybe it was Scabior and he was going to heal her again. But something felt wrong. He was straddling her, his arms pinning her wrists down, and his head was nuzzled in her neck. He let go of her wrists momentarily while he lifted up her shirt, exposing her wound; she moaned again.

"Sc..Sc." she started to say.

"Sshhh. This will hurt a lot less if you stay still."

She recognized that voice. Where had she heard it before? She couldn't get her thoughts together as her eyelids threatened to close again. He had her wrists pinned down again and his head was down by her side. Then he did something that was out of character for him; he started to lick her stomach. No, he wasn't licking her stomach, he was licking her blood.

Oh god. She suddenly realized who was on top of her.

She whimpered and wanted to call out for help, but she couldn't find her voice. She heard him growl against her skin and she shook her head from side to side. This couldn't be happening. He was going to tear her to pieces and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oi, Greyback. I said you couldn't 'ave 'er."

Maycen inhaled at the sound of his voice. Greyback didn't move, however.

"What do you want me to do Scabior? I'm starving."

Maycen trembled underneath him; she didn't want to become his next meal, especially if Scabior was watching.

"Go find someone else then. She's off limits."

Fenrir growled one last time, but he reluctantly got off of her and stormed off. Maycen let out a shaky breath and Scabior suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Well I'm amazed that you're still alive."

Maycen furrowed her brow. So he really had left her to die. She could feel a few tears fall down her face. Scabior reached out and brushed them away, letting out a long sigh.

"I suppose I better 'eal you then."

Maycen felt a wave of relief wash over her. He was going to heal her, which meant that somewhere deep down he still sort of liked her, right? He looked down at her wound and his fingers brushed across her stomach; she shuddered involuntarily.

He pulled something out of his coat pocket and held it up to her face. She widened her eyes at the object. It was a small needle and he pulled out some thread shortly after.

"W-what are you doing?" she finally managed to say.

Her voice was raspy and raw, and she could only imagine what she must look like.

"I'm 'ealing you." He said like it was no big deal.

"W-where's your w-wand?"

Scabior shrugged. "I figured after the Dark Lord beats Potter, I might take up one of them doctorial professions them muggles 'ave. You'll be great practice."

Maycen's eyes widened and she tried to move away, but she didn't even think she could lift her finger if she tried. She was drained.

"Now what's the first thing you're supposed to do before surgery?" Scabior asked tapping on his chin.

Maycen watched him warily.

"Oh yeah. Sterilize it."

Before Maycen realized what he meant, he had pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and had poured it over her wound. She wailed as the liquid burned her open wound and she begged for him to stop. She thought she that she had felt pain before when he stabbed her, but that was the worst thing she had ever felt.

Scabior was smiling at her triumphantly. This was more of a punishment than when he actually stabbed her. She wanted to tell him a few choice words, but she didn't think she could open her mouth without throwing up.

She cried as he stabbed her skin over and over again with the needle. She would pass out for a few minutes and then regain consciousness with a start, only to pass out again when he pulled the thread through her skin roughly. When Scabior finished he gave her stomach a pat and walked off.

Maycen laid there, her body shaking, and she knew she was going to pass out again. She looked down at her side at the horrible stitch job Scabior had done. It looked like any slight movement she might make it would tear back open; maybe he did that on purpose.

She had started crying again; from the pain in her side; the way Scabior had enjoyed seeing her defeated; the whole situation. This wasn't like the other times where they played cat and mouse and he would heal her if he actually hurt her. He left her to die, and she only survived out of sheer luck. No skill or instinct could have saved her tonight; it was just luck.

She was done. She was ready to give up. What was the point? There might not be a next time if she did something to Scabior again, and she didn't want to take that chance. She didn't want to die because of her stupid pride, and although she would hate herself forever, maybe giving Scabior what he wanted would be in her best interest. She was alone, playing this game by herself, and if the game called for a change in sides in order to survive then maybe that's what she had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

When Maycen woke up she noticed it was still fairly dark outside. It was eerily quiet and it made her nerves on edge. Her body was weak and sore; it hurt to even breathe. She needed something to eat, considering the only thing she had was some firewhiskey, and that wasn't satisfying her hunger.

Her vision would shift from clear to blurry every so often, and she had to jerk her head to stay awake. She ran her hand across her stitches and the surface was very uneven and swollen. She closed her eyes and listened to her breathing, knowing she wasn't able to stay asleep for more than 30 minutes.

She heard a 'pop' and then screaming; very loud screaming. She didn't open her eyes, but her muscles tensed up at the sound. It was the most terrifying scream she had ever heard. Several footsteps came running by her and she suddenly heard Scabior's voice.

"Greyback what are you doing?"

"You said go get someone else, so I did."

"I did say that, but I didn't mean bring 'er back 'ere."

Her? And Maycen thought she had it bad; this poor girl was stuck with Fenrir. The girl was sobbing and Maycen heard a loud slap. She cringed when it had gone silent, and then she heard a few chuckles from the others.

"Well she seems easier to handle than that one over there." One of the snatchers, maybe Jango, said.

Maycen bit her cheek. They were talking about her like she couldn't hear them. Idiots.

"Yeah, well that's why Scabior likes her." Cad's voice spoke up.

"She's lucky she's still alive." Scabior said.

"Barely. Jesus Scab, did you do that shitty patch job?"

" 'ey now! I thought I did a pretty good job."

They all started laughing and Maycen was angry. They were joking about it, right in front of her. She dug her fingernails into the ground to avoid saying something. The girl started whimpering again and Maycen prayed that she would be quiet.

"Alright girl, enough of this crying. I won't stand for it!" Fenrir growled at her.

That only seemed to scare her more, because the crying got louder. She heard another slap and then another. Then the only thing she could hear was a few small whimpers from the girl.

"Fuck." Scabior said.

Maycen furrowed her brow. What was going on?

"Should we tie up the girls?" Jango said.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she remained absolutely still. She knew it was Scabior, because no one else would have run their fingers across her stomach. His hair was suddenly tickling her face and she knew he was leaning over her, examining her.

"Just tie her up," he must have been gesturing to the girl, "We'll be back before Maycen wakes up."

Maycen almost let out a sigh of relief, but she held her breath. Scabior moved away from her and then she heard several 'pops'. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that there was no one around. Well that wasn't true; there was a small form lying on the ground, shaking. Maycen let out a fake cough, but the girl didn't acknowledge her.

"Are you alright?" Maycen whispered.

The girls head shot straight up at Maycen's question and she looked terrified. She started crying again and Maycen rolled her eyes.

"I'm not g-going to hurt you. They took me too."

The girl seemed to calm down and she nodded her head.

"Can you move?" Maycen asked.

"T-they tied m-my hands up, but the b-big g-guy told me to s-stay p-put."

Her voice sounded so meak and small. God this girl couldn't be any older than twelve.

"Come over here. They won't hurt you if you just move a few feet." She lied.

She was fairly confident that if the others came back and found the girl talking to Maycen, they both would be severely punished. The girl stood up and made her way over to Maycen. She gasped when she saw the stitches and she knelt down next to her.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

Maycen shook her head. "Long story. What's your name?"

"Aimee Hotchkins."

Maycen furrowed her brow. That name sounded familiar, but she didn't recognize the girl.

"How old are you Aimee?"

"Twelve. You're Maycen Grey aren't you?"

Maycen nodded her head. "How did you know that?"

"You were a 7th year last year; I was a first year in Ravenclaw."

Maycen immediately felt horrible that she couldn't remember this girl; after all she had been a prefect.

"Right. How did you get captured?" Maycen asked.

"I was just w-walking home, and that big g-guy came out of nowhere and g-grabbed me. "

"Why aren't you in school?"

"My parents didn't want me going back after Professor Dumbledore had died."

A lot of people's parents had taken their kids out of school for that very reason. Most of them were muggle borns or families who openly supported the 'good side'.

"So you were captured too?" Aimee asked.

Maycen let out a small chuckle. "Yeah a while back."

"Have they hurt you?"

She let out a small sigh. "In more ways than one."

"Have you ever tried to escape?"

God what was with the twenty questions. Maycen almost preferred the quiet scared girl over this one. No, she didn't mean that, she was happy that Aimee wasn't as terrified anymore.

"Twice. I just tried earlier tonight."

"Is that why you have a cut on your stomach?"

Maycen nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Did they tell you not to run away?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you."

Maycen was starting to get annoyed now. Aimee is in no position to be questioning her motives for doing things.

"Because I refuse to give up."

Maycen stopped however, when she realized what she said. Earlier she had given up; she had given up all hope of escaping. Now with Aimee here, it seemed possible again.

"Aimee turn around." she ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! We're leaving!"

Aimee turned around and Maycen untied her hands.

"Okay Aimee, I'm going to need your help sitting up."

Aimee looked skeptical, but she grabbed onto Maycen's hand. Maycen took a few breaths and counted to ten. She slowly started to sit up and it was clear her body was protesting. She cried out in pain and Aimee started to let go of her hand, but Maycen yelled at her to keep going.

A few excruciating minutes later, Maycen was standing. Well actually she was more leaning on Aimee, but she didn't know how long she would be able to keep herself up.

"H-have you ever d-done Side-Along-Apparation?" Maycen asked clutching her stomach.

Aimee slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, with me b-being injured I d-don't know how well t-this is going to work, but there is this abandoned h-house I found a while back and I think we can s-stay there for a little bit."

"Can you apparate without a wand?" Aimee asked skeptically.

"W-well I've never tried it before."

"But then wouldn't it be safer to walk and hope we stumble across something in the woods?"

"Aimee, I d-don't know how much longer I can stand. I'm pretty confident I c-can get us to the house, I just d-don't know how graceful the landing will be."

Aimee still looked unsure, but she nodded her head.

"R-ready? One, two, three."

They disapparated on the spot, leaving several empty tents and a burning fire behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Maycen was right to warn Aimee that the landing wouldn't be graceful. They collapsed to the ground and Maycen was doubled over in pain. Her stitches had torn open and she was now bleeding. A wave of nausea passed over her and she was impressed that Aimee wasn't throwing up.

"Maycen are you alright?"

"No." she said bluntly.

Aimee helped her to her feet and they were both staring at a house in the middle of the woods. They slowly made their way towards the door, but Aimee stopped when she saw the broken window to the right of it.

"It's okay; I did that when I first came here. The door should still be open."

They continued walking and they finally made it into the house. Aimee helped Maycen over to the couch and she practically fell down on it. Maycen groaned in pain and grabbed her side.

"Aimee, go find a needle and some thread. And a wrap of some kind."

"You're going to stitch it up yourself?"

"Unless you think you can."

Aimee shook her head several times and then walked out of the room. Maycen looked around and tried to distract herself from the pain; she focused on a picture that was hanging crooked on a wall. There was a family of four; a mom, a dad, and two little girls. Maycen wondered where that family was now, and why they had to abandon their house in the first place.

Aimee came back in the room carrying the items Maycen had asked for. She placed them on the table next to the couch and stood there, watching Maycen.

"You d-don't have to stay here and watch this. Go get something to eat."

Aimee looked like she wanted to protest, but she agreed and walked into the kitchen. Maycen fiddled with her shirt, trying to hold it up with one hand and hold the thread and needle in her other.

"Fuck it." She said.

Maycen let go of the needle and thread and she pulled her shirt off. Now sitting in her bra she used her shirt to wipe away the blood that was pooling around her wound. She had no idea what she was doing, but if Scabior could do it, why couldn't she?

Maycen let out a shaky breath and lowered the needle so it was touching her skin. She paused for a moment, just staring at the needle. Her hand was shaking and she poked the needle into her skin, but as quickly as she started she let go of the needle.

"I can't do this."

A few tears rolled down her face as she placed the needle back on the table. She grabbed the wrap and dressed her wound the best that she could. She knew it wouldn't stop the bleeding, but it might slow it down enough for her to find a wand.

"Aimee." She called out.

Aimee came running into the room quickly and looked at Maycen confused. "Oh no, did you hurt yourself? Do I need to help you? Should I go see if any-"

"Aimee calm down. I can't stitch myself up so we need to go to Diagon Alley to find a wand."

Aimee's eyebrows rose in fear. "What? B-but that's where all of the death eaters are, and you c-could barely get us here!"

Maycen exhaled through her nose. "I know, but if I can get a wand then I can heal myself and then we can focus on what to do next."

Aimee still didn't look happy, but she seemed to do whatever Maycen said. Maycen put her bloody shirt back on and they both went back outside. She didn't know if her plan was going to work, but it was worth a try right?

"Okay, so once we're there, I need you to go and find someone to help me. Make sure they have their wand with them." Maycen told her.

Aimee nodded her head, and without another word, they disapparated on the spot.

They landed in Diagon Alley and that familiar pain shot through her side. Maycen collapsed on the ground and started clutching her stomach again. Aimee knelt down to help her, but Maycen refused.

"Go. Find someone, and hurry!"

Aimee left in a hurry and Maycen lifted up her shirt. Blood was starting to soak through the wrap and she placed her hands on it, making sure they were covered in blood. She rested her head on the ground and waited for Aimee to return, hoping she could find someone.

{/}

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until someone was shaking her shoulders. She woke with a start and tried to sit up, but she screamed when her side felt like it had been ripped apart. A pair of hands softly pushed her back on the ground and she looked up to see some stranger.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Maycen shook her head and groaned in pain. Aimee was standing behind him, a worried look written on her face.

"Here let me help you." He said as he pulled out his wand.

Maycen smiled on the inside as he lowered his wand to her stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but Maycen quickly thrust her hand upward, hitting him in the nose. He stumbled back and grabbed his nose, dropping his wand on the ground. Maycen reacted quickly and picked his wand up and she sent him flying backwards, stunned.

"Maycen! Why didn't you let him heal you first?" Aimee yelled.

Maycen looked down at her shirt and it was soaked through with blood. Okay so she probably could have waited until after, but she never thought things through.

"I wanted to take him by surprise. Tergeo." She said pointing the wand down at her shirt.

The blood disappeared and Maycen lifted up her shirt to inspect her wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur."

Her wound closed itself right away and she let out a breath of relief. There was a nice scar that had appeared and Maycen ran her fingers over the raised edge. She smiled and looked up at Aimee, but stopped when she looked angry.

"How can you be happy about that? You just attacked an innocent man."

"Aimee look, I'm not happy that I had to take this man's wand, but I had to do it."

"No. You could have let him heal you, and then explained our situation."

Maycen rolled her eyes. "Aimee, we are in the midst of a war! You can't be nice to everyone and expect them to return the kindness. You have to act and do what it takes to survive!"

Aimee started to tear up, but in a way she knew Maycen was right. Maycen walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't realize that people don't see this war the way that I do. You actually have a heart when it comes to these things. Let's go back to the house and get something to eat." She said with a smile.

Aimee returned the smile and they both apparated back to the house.

Maycen couldn't even begin to describe how good it was to finally eat some normal food. Aimee was a little apprehensive at first taking these people's food, but Maycen reassured her that it was alright. After eating pretty much all of the food in the kitchen the two girls settled down on the couch.

"So how did the Snatchers capture you?" Aimee asked.

Maycen looked down at her, and Aimee suddenly lowered herself, embarrassed by her question.

"It was my own stupidity actually. I said the Dark Lord's name."

"But why did they keep you?"

Maycen shrugged her shoulders. "I guess the leader took an interest in me."

"The big ugly guy?" Aimee turned up her nose.

"No." Maycen said with a giggle. "The slightly more attractive one with the really untidy hair. Ugly red streak through it."

Aimee nodded her head, knowing who she was talking about.

"So he liked you; did you like him?"

Maycen snorted. "No! I acted like I did so I could escape."

Aimee raised her eyebrow at her. "Is that how you got hurt?"

Maycen nodded her head.

"So, why do you refuse to give up? If they hurt you why don't you listen to them to avoid it?" Aimee asked.

"Because, if you give into their wishes, then that makes you weak. And in this war, you have to be tough or you won't survive."

Aimee looked down. Maycen knew she was ashamed because she had let Fenrir scare her into listening to him. She didn't blame her; not a lot of people had Maycen's same outlook on things. They sat in awkward silence for a while, but then Maycen stood up.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Aimee nodded her head and Maycen walked upstairs. She desperately needed a shower and a new change of clothes. She went in to a bedroom and rummaged through a few dressers. She found some jeans that looked her size and a long sleeved button up shirt.

She walked into the bathroom and first noticed herself in the mirror. Her hair and face were covered in dirt and her cheek had a nice cut and bruise on it from where Scabior had punched her. She pulled her hair out of its bun and let it fall in a tangled mess around her.

She was soon in the shower and the warm water was hitting her face. At first she just stood there, letting the water run down her body, washing the dirt off. She wanted to stay in the shower forever. She started scrubbing the shampoo through her hair, trying to pull out the knots. When nothing seemed to work, Maycen decided that it was at least clean and she rinsed her hair off.

After maybe 30 to 40 minutes of cleaning herself off, Maycen finally stepped out of the shower. The cold air hit her fast and she quickly wrapped her towel around her body. She dried herself off and put on her new clothes, examining herself in the mirror. She left her wet hair dangling around her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom back downstairs.

"Aimee that was the best shower I have ever taken." She said walking into the living room.

She stopped, however, when she didn't see Aimee sitting on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and Aimee wasn't in there either.

"Aimee?"

Just then she heard Aimee scream and it sounded like it was coming from outside. Maycen ran outside, but stopped when she saw Aimee lying on the ground. She was frozen to her spot and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She felt someone come up behind her and a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"'Ello Maycen. Did you miss me?"

**A/N: So did you really think I would let Maycen be free from Scabior for more than one chapter? Pssh heck no! The next few chapters were probably some of my favorites to write, which by now most of you can figure out...that means Scabior is really cruel!** **:D **

**And I'm totally excited because this weekend on ABC Family is Harry Potter weekend! The first one was on last night and I wanted to cry at seeing how little everyone was. I mean go and watch it and laugh at Dean Thomas, I did. ****Anyways, enough of my ranting, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Maycen stood there, frozen, as Scabior stood behind her. She was watching Aimee and to her relief she was still breathing. She slowly reached down to her front pocket where she had placed the wand and gripped it firmly.

"So little Maycen did you 'ave a nice vacation?"

Maycen exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. How did he find her?

"Stupefy!" she turned around and shot the spell at Scabior.

He was caught off guard and was sent flying back into the house. Maycen didn't wait as she quickly ran to Aimee and pulled on her arm. Aimee stirred and looked up at Maycen confused.

"Aimee run!" Maycen yelled at her.

She pulled Aimee to her feet and they both took off into the woods. Maycen was pulling Aimee by her hand and she was turning in different directions trying to throw the Snatchers off.

"How did they find us?" Aimee called out.

"I don't know. Just keeping running."

Maycen honestly didn't know how they found her. Unless that guy they attacked in Diagon Alley was a snatcher, there was no other way they would have known she was here. She had a feeling Scabior wouldn't quit looking for her and she didn't want to get Aimee into trouble. She suddenly stopped running.

"Maycen what's wrong?"

"I think we should split up. It will be harder for them to find us." She lied.

"Wha-? No, I'm not leaving you."

"Please Aimee. Here take this," she handed the wand to Aimee, "keep running and don't stop no matter what you hear. Use this to defend yourself."

"B-but I don't know very many spells."

Maycen shook her head. "Do you know Petrificus Totalus?"

Aimee nodded her head.

"Then that will be enough. Try and find some place to hide."

Maycen heard footsteps coming from behind her and she turned her attention back to Aimee.

"Go!" she yelled at her.

Aimee paused at first, but then turned around and started to run off into the woods. Maycen ran the opposite way and tried to think of a plan. Hopefully Aimee could get far enough away and she wouldn't have to fight anyone.

She didn't want the Snatchers chasing after Aimee and she could think of one thing that would bring them straight to her instead. She stopped running and looked around. She exhaled a few times and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Voldemort." She whispered.

Maycen was suddenly surrounded by all of the snatchers, but she only concerned herself with the leader who was approaching her with a smirk.

"So, Maycen decided to use the Dark Lord's name. The question is, why?"

Maycen didn't say anything as he got closer to her. Her eyes travelled to her surroundings and she wondered if there would be any way she could escape. Scabior stood directly in front of her now and her breathing started to pick up.

He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. She met his eyes and he looked at her, waiting for an answer. Maycen exhaled through her nose loudly, refusing to answer.

"Could it be because you wanted to save your little friend?"

Maycen slapped his hand off of her cheek and she backed up a few steps.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

Scabior sighed and put his hand under his chin. "Now Maycen you refuse to answer any of my questions, so why should I answer yours?"

He was grinning wickedly at her, and she couldn't control herself. She tackled him and knocked him straight to the ground. The fight didn't last long though as Scabior easily flipped her over and pinned her down, straddling her hips.

"Ooh, does this position seem familiar?" he asked with a smile.

"Fuck you!" Maycen yelled as she leaned forward and spit in his face.

"You just never learn do you?"

Maycen expected him to slap her across the face or hurt her in anyway, but instead he stood up. She remained on the ground, unsure of what to do, but when Scabior held out his hand to her, she hesitantly took it. He pulled her up and she stumbled forward into him. He wrapped his arm around her back and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"You smell nice love, and you're all clean."

Maycen trembled against him and she tried to push herself out of his grasp.

"We'll just 'ave to make you dirty again." He said with a smile.

Maycen struggled harder against him, but she felt a pull from behind her belly button and she was suddenly staring at the familiar campsite of the snatchers. She saw Cad, Jango, and Fett standing off to the side watching her with smiles on their faces. She didn't even think they liked to do any of this stuff, but whatever mood Scabior was in, seemed to be the mood they were in. She was forced to look back at Scabior when his hand grabbed her chin.

"I've got a little surprise for you Maycen."

He let go of her and stepped off to the side. Maycen wanted to scream, because she saw Aimee lying on the ground and Fenrir was standing over her. Tears started to fill her eyes and she looked back to Scabior.

"P-please, let her go."

Scabior sighed and then snapped his fingers. Fenrir was on Aimee in an instant, his mouth dangerously close to her neck. Aimee had started to scream, and Maycen could feel herself growing sick.

"You know what you 'ave to do." Scabior stated simply.

Maycen furrowed her brow. "I-I promise I won't run away again."

That might have been a total lie, but Scabior didn't know that. Maycen looked back over to Aimee and wondered if she could make it to her before Scabior caught her. She just needed to knock Fenrir off of her, and then they could apparate somewhere else.

Scabior let out another sigh and snapped his fingers again. Fenrir bit into Aimee's neck softly and the whole woods echoed with her screaming. Maycen took off towards Aimee, but was pulled back by her hair.

"Cad." Scabior called over to the snatcher.

He threw Maycen into Cad's arms and he held her arms firmly behind her back. She closed her eyes and turned her head the other way, not wanting to see Aimee struggling against Fenrir.

"Open your eyes right now or Fenrir rips 'er in two."

Maycen's lip was trembling and as much as she didn't want to do what Scabior told her to do, she didn't want to cause Aimee any more pain. She opened her eyes and looked at Scabior who was standing off to the side picking at his nails.

"M-maycen p-please help m-me."

Maycen turned her attention to Aimee who was looking right at her. She was so pale and she looked so small and helpless underneath Fenrir. Maycen struggled against Cad, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Yes M-maycen, 'elp 'er." Scabior mocked.

"Please, don't hurt her." Maycen pleaded.

Scabior cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Maycen. He held up his hand and he was going to snap his fingers again.

"No, no wait! Please!" Maycen yelled.

Scabior's expression didn't change as he snapped his fingers. Fenrir bit down farther into Aimee's neck and her screams pierced right through Maycen's heart. She hung her head and let the tears fall from her eyes. She knew what Scabior wanted from her and she was fighting with herself on the inside on what to do.

She didn't want to do what he asked, but it wasn't just her life that was at stake anymore. Maycen didn't want Aimee to die just because she wanted to be stubborn. Aimee's life was more important than her stupid pride.

Scabior's hand grabbed Maycen's chin and he tilted her head to look at him. His eyebrows were raised, waiting for her answer, knowing he had finally broken her.

"Please," it was barely a whisper, "Scabior please."

Scabior smiled in satisfaction. "Now was that so 'ard?"

His name was like acid on her lips and Maycen looked behind him to Aimee. She had gone quiet, but she was breathing heavily. She looked back to Scabior, waiting for him to make Fenrir get off of her. Scabior glanced behind his shoulder and then back to Maycen.

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

He snapped his fingers again and before Maycen could register what was happening, Fenrir bit down full force and ripped her throat out. Aimee let out one long shriek, and then everything was quiet. Maycen stood there wide eyed too in shock to even speak. Scabior still had a grip on her chin and he forced her to look at him again. He brushed the tears off of her cheek and leaned in close to her ear.

"Unfortunately for you, your trouble 'as only just begun."


	16. Chapter 16

A cold breeze blew through the woods echoing the distant screams that could be heard. A light snow had started to fall, covering the ground in a powdery mist. Maycen had been knocked to the ground again after taking another punch to the face. She panted heavily and dug her fingernails into the ground.

She suddenly envied Aimee, because she would rather be dead than continue with this torture. No, that was a horrible thing to think. She blamed herself for what happened. She should have done a better job protecting her, but instead she chose to run away. If her friends could see how much she had fallen since school, they'd laugh at her.

"As much fun as I'm 'aving with this little dance, I think it would be in your best interest to stay on the ground."

And then there was Scabior. She hated him more than she hated anybody in the world. She wanted to curse him, hex him; she would probably kill him if given the chance. Maycen slowly stood back up and faced him, wiping away the blood from her now split lip.

"You wanna continue? Alright." Scabior said with a smug look.

Maycen stood her ground and watched him. He had to have some weak point that she could attack. If she fought him hard enough, maybe she could grab his wand and take out the others. Although, there was a good chance of this plan backfiring, and she would be in even deeper shit then she was now.

Scabior was standing in front of her now, only a few inches separating them. He cocked his head to the side and then smiled at her.

"You know, I bet Aimee would 'ave stayed on the ground; she knew when—"

Maycen punched him straight in the jaw and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Don't you dare talk about her!"

Scabior rubbed his jaw and then stood straight up. His smirk was back on his face.

"I guess there's nothing to talk about, you know now that she's dog food."

Maycen screamed and charged at Scabior, tackling him to the ground. She landed a few punches on his face and managed to knee him in several places. She was able to get her hands around his throat and she started to squeeze the life out of him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away and gripped harder.

Suddenly she was grabbed from around the waist and pulled off of Scabior. She kicked and screamed against the person holding her; she tried twisting and squirming out of their grasp, but they held on strong. She let out one long scream, and like she'd hoped, he clamped a hand over her mouth. She responded by twisting her head and biting him between his thumb and finger, drawing blood. He automatically dropped her and yelled in pain.

Maycen scrambled on her hands and knees, but she was able to get herself up into a standing position. Scabior was back on his feet as well and they had what seemed like a staring match. They stood there watching each other, never breaking eye contact, and then Scabior started to circle around her, much like a lion circling its prey.

"You've got a little bit of fight in you, I'd bet you'd make a pretty fair Snatcher." He said.

Maycen followed him with her eyes, never faltering in her stance.

"I'd rather die." She spat.

"Don't tempt me love." Scabior chuckled.

"I don't think you have it in you. You're too much of a coward."

Scabior stood in front of her an amused look on his face. Maycen cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I killed Calo. What makes you think I won't kill you."

"You killed Calo out of jealousy."

"Jealousy?" he snorted.

Maycen crossed her arms over her chest. "You were jealous that I cared for him more than you. And I can see it in your eyes now; the way I say his name so freely."

Scabior took a few steps towards her, his nostrils flaring. "No, I killed Calo, because he couldn't be trusted."

"Can you? The Ministry trusts you to capture mudbloods and blood traitors and turn them in, but you haven't turned me in, why? For your own selfish purposes!"

Scabior's face was red with anger as he got closer to Maycen. However confident she seemed on the outside, it was quite the opposite on the inside. She was terrified; she knew he wouldn't think twice about killing her, but she hoped his arrogant attitude would interfere with his instincts.

"You're treading on thin ice love."

Maycen rolled her eyes and turned away from, facing the other snatchers. "I'm surprised you guys are still following his orders; he's clearly an incompetent leader."

Scabior grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her back against his chest. Maycen felt his wand against her throat and she smiled.

"What, don't have the courage to look me in the eyes and do it?" she mocked.

Scabior turned her around and held his wand at her neck. She could see the rage in his eyes and she knew she had to react now before he actually did something.

She brought her knee up in between his legs while at the same time reaching for his wand. Scabior doubled over from the blow, but he didn't let go of his wand. Maycen tumbled to the ground with him and they both started to wrestle for the wand.

Scabior flipped her over easily and was now straddling her hips, his wand pointed against her throat again. Maycen was starting to panic now. That was nothing like she had pictured in head. She needed to think of something else, and only one other thing came to her mind.

She head butt Scabior hard, the blow causing her to fall back, dazed. Scabior had rolled off of her and she stood up, still dizzy. She stomped on his hand and he let go of his wand. Maycen picked it up and started to run, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell forward, catching herself on her wrists.

Scabior was on her in an instant, sitting on her back and holding her arms out in front of her. Maycen thrust her hips upward trying to knock him off. Scabior leaned forward pressing all of his weight on her, and Maycen could feel her lungs being crushed.

"Big mistake Maycen." He whispered in her ear.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was pretty much the last idea she had. She brought her hips up off the ground again, but Scabior thrust against her knocking her back down.

"Well aren't you an eager beaver."

Maycen froze underneath him. What did he mean by that? Scabior stood up and wrapped his fingers around her hair, pulling her up. He started walking towards his tent, tugging her along with him.

"Boys take the night off. Do what you want, but be back 'ere by morning."

Maycen heard cheers from the others and then several 'pops'. Scabior pulled her into the tent and threw her towards the table. She stumbled forward and hit her head on the edge, and she fell to the ground.

Maycen turned around quickly and backed up under the table, hoping she could hide herself from Scabior. She heard him 'tsk' a few times as he walked over to the table and leaned against it.

"Get out from under the table Maycen." He growled.

Maycen shook her head, fully aware that he couldn't see her. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Now." He was becoming irritated.

When Maycen still didn't move, Scabior grabbed the side of the table and threw it across the tent. Maycen screamed and backed up away from him. She turned around and started to crawl away, but Scabior grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She screamed and struggled against his grip, but he pulled her underneath him.

She reached back and smacked him across the face. Scabior let go of her ankle and it gave her enough time to stand up and run. Maycen headed for the opening, but was quickly tackled to the ground. She screamed as Scabior's hands clawed at her body, trying to turn her around. He grabbed on to her shirt and successfully ripped it off of her.

"No no no no no!" Maycen screamed as she tried to squirm out from under him.

Scabior finally managed to flip her over where he straddled her hips and with one hand he pinned her arms above her head. He then proceeded to punch her in the face over and over and over again. Maycen screamed as she continued to take blow after blow.

"You just 'ave to do things the 'ard way, don't you?" he chuckled.

He stopped hitting her and to confirm his statement Maycen leaned up and spit a mixture of blood and spit in his face. Scabior punched her again and her head hit the ground with a thud. She laid there dazed for a moment, but was quickly brought out of it when Scabior forcefully crashed his lips against hers.

Maycen screamed against his mouth and tried to turn her head away. Scabior let go of her wrists and with both of his hands he grabbed the sides of her face and forced her to face him. Maycen hit her fists against his shoulders, but he only responded by biting down on her lower lip. She whimpered from underneath him as he claimed her mouth with his own.

Maycen gently brought her hands to Scabior's face like she was caressing him. He smiled against her lips, but Maycen quickly dug her nails into his skin and drug her fingers across his face. Scabior grunted in pain, but he didn't move away from her like she had hoped. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms back above her head with one of his hands.

"You wanna play rough, fine." Scabior growled.

{/}

Maycen remained still, lying on the ground. She hadn't moved an inch since Scabior had left, and that had been a while ago. She was shaking involuntarily and her body ached in so many different places. Her tears had long dried on her face and her throat was raw from screaming.

Maycen pulled her jeans back up and buttoned them, trying to ignore the pain that shot through her body with each movement. She slowly hoisted herself up, and on shaky legs, she stumbled towards the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and she blinked back a few tears.

Her face was hardly recognizable with the mixture of blood and bruises covering it. She softly wiped off the blood and looked over all of the bruises from where he had hit her; she also noticed a few gashes from his ring. Her eyes were also red and puffy from all the crying she had done. Maycen brought her fingers up to her lips, which were swollen and cut from where Scabior had bit her a few times.

Her eyes travelled down to her neck and shoulders, where she noticed several more bite marks. She continued to look down her body and although she was thankful he had left her bra on, she could still make out two bite marks above each of her breasts. Maycen looked at her arms and they had scratches going in several different directions. She turned around and glanced over her shoulder at her back, where there were even more scratch marks.

Maycen turned back around and finally rested her eyes on her hips. There were two large bruises on each side from where he had gripped her. She turned away from the mirror, a few stray tears falling from her eyes, and she shakily walked back towards her bed. She lied down with her back facing the opening and she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover herself up. Maycen slowly cried herself to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Maycen had escaped again. She was running through the woods, zigzagging between trees to throw them off of her trail. She could hear their screams coming from behind her, but she didn't turn around. She kept running until she eventually ducked behind a tree._

_She listened for their footsteps, but everything had gone quiet. She poked her head around the tree and she didn't see anything. A sudden snap had her turning her attention to her left, but it wasn't a Snatcher she was looking at; it was him. He had come to save her._

"_Maycen?"_

_He had his arms stretched out and she ran into them. He held her tightly while she cried into his shoulder. _

"_I t-thought you were at Hogwarts?" she asked. _

"_I came home for Christmas break."_

_Maycen pulled her head back. "It's Christmas?"_

"_In four days."_

_She couldn't believe it was Christmas already. How long had she really been with the snatchers? She could feel more tears rolling down her cheek, and he gently brushed them away. _

"_Maycen?"_

_She looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile._

"_I know that there are more important things going on right now, like the war, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened and I didn't tell you."_

_Maycen furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I love you Maycen. I've always loved you."_

_Maycen felt herself take in a breath. It didn't come to her as a shock, but she just didn't expect him to say it before she did. She smiled at him and they moved closer._

"_I love you too."_

_Their lips met and it was as if all time had stopped. His hands had cupped her face and she felt herself melting into him. It was a slow passionate kiss and she never wanted to break apart from it. _

_He harshly grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers forcefully. Maycen pushed against his chest and backed up a few steps. Her mouth dropped slightly when she realized it wasn't the same person staring back at her. It was Scabior._

"_Don't stop now."_

_Maycen blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head as she tried to process what was happening. _

"_Wha-? How did—"_

"_Did you really think you could get away?"_

_Maycen didn't answer him and she took a few more steps back, but with each step she took Scabior stepped forward. She looked around hoping she'd see him waiting for her, but she was alone. _

"_You're never leaving Maycen. I own you."_

"_N-no." Maycen shook her head._

"_Yes. Just look at your arm."_

_Maycen furrowed her brow and looked down at her arm. She gasped when she saw what looked like the dark mark inking her way into her skin, except instead of a snake coming out of the mouth it was a letter 'S'. She scratched at her arm and tried to rub it off, but she only made her skin red. Scabior was in front of her now and he grabbed her arm and held it up in front of her._

"_This means you belong to me, and I'm never letting you go."_

_Maycen had started crying and she tried prying her hand out of his grasp. Scabior was smiling at her, but he was anything but happy; she could read it in his eyes. She finally pulled her arm away and stepped back away from him. Blood had started to trickle down her arm and she tried to wipe it off, but it wasn't coming off. _

_She looked back to Scabior, but he wasn't there. The boy was now back, standing in front of her, but he looked different. His eyes were just white orbs and he stood motionless, almost like a statue. He raised his wand and pointed it at her, and she started screaming._

"_No, wait what are you doing?"_

"_Punishing you." His mouth was moving, but it was Scabior's voice she heard._

_Maycen kept backing up, until she tripped over a tree root, causing her to fall to the ground. He pointed his wand at her and then there was a bright flash of green._

"No!"

Maycen woke up screaming and she sat up straight. She was breathing heavily and she quickly looked down at her arms only to find a few cuts and bruises. She started to cry and she covered her face with her hands. It wasn't more than a few minutes later when Scabior came storming into the tent.

"What the fuck is going on in 'ere?"

Maycen jumped at the sound of his voice and backed away to the corner of her bed. Scabior had his eyebrow raised and he was just staring at her. Maycen watched him and she could feel herself starting to shake. Scabior walked over to her and she tried pushing herself farther away.

"Care to explain why you were screaming?"

Maycen shook her head quickly and she could feel her lower lip start to tremble. Scabior cocked his head to the side and let out a long sigh through his nose. He reached out and grabbed her cheeks with his hand, pulling her closer to him. Maycen whimpered as he made sure to put pressure on some of the bruises.

"Why were you screaming?"

"I-I h-had a b-bad dream." Maycen stuttered.

Scabior narrowed his eyes at her like he didn't believe her. "A bad dream?"

Maycen nodded her head.

"What was so bad about it?"

Maycen shook her head, not wanting to tell him. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping he would let her go, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Was I in your dream love?"

When she didn't answer him, a huge grin appeared on his face. He pushed her back and walked away heading for the door, but then he stopped.

"Are you coming?" he asked not turning around.

Maycen shakily stood up and walked over to Scabior. He waited until she was next to him before he exited the tent, but Maycen stood where she was, feeling the cold draft from outside.

"Wait." It was more of a whisper.

Scabior stopped and let out a sigh before he glanced back over his shoulder. His eyebrows were raised and he looked pissed.

"What?" he spat.

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?"

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing?"

Scabior turned around, eyeing her up and down, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She looked down at the ground and she heard Scabior mutter 'oh right'. Scabior sighed and he walked back into the tent and rummaged through a chest.

She didn't turn around as Scabior started moving behind her. She remained where she was, her eyes still focused on the ground. He came up behind her and his fingers started to move up and down along her spine. She shivered at his touch and closed her eyes. He traced his fingers along a few of the scratch marks, and then he pushed her forward. She stumbled out of the tent and the cold immediately hit her. There was snow that was lightly covering the ground and the air was frigid. She looked back at Scabior, confused.

"What about my shirt?" she asked.

"Your shirt is lying ripped up on the ground."

"B-but you-"

"I never said I was going to give you a shirt. Now if you insist on complaining about it you can lose the jeans too."

Maycen opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it. Scabior walked past her and over to the others who were sitting around a fire. Maycen let out a huff and followed him, sitting as close to the fire as she could. She was receiving many stares from the others, and she didn't really blame them. Her face was probably bruised and swollen, and they were probably wondering what happened last night, but it didn't exactly take a genius to figure that out.

"Are you cold sweet'eart?" Scabior was laughing at her.

Maycen folded her arms across her chest and tried to curl herself up the best she could. Scabior nudged her in the arm with his elbow.

"I imagine you're pretty sore too?"

She could hear laughter from the others as she clenched her jaw. She shifted away from him a few inches, but she glanced over at him once. He was stroking his chin with his fingers.

"You know, I vaguely recall telling Calo I'd make you scream for me," He looked to the others, "and she sure is a screamer boys."

Maycen looked away in embarrassment as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Why was he doing this? She was shivering against the cold and no matter how close she got to the fire, she wasn't warming up.

"So I guess I killed 'im for no reason."

"S-stop p-please."

Scabior looked at her with his signature grin on his face and she shivered more; whether it was from the cold or his smile, she didn't know. To her surprise, he didn't say anything else on the matter. Fett came around and started passing around food, but when he got to Maycen, Scabior held out his hand.

"No food for 'er."

Maycen looked at him, her mouth open slightly. Fett didn't question him and walked on to the next person. Maycen just watched Scabior as he ate in front of her and her stomach gave a loud grumble. She could see the corners of his mouth twitch.

"You know Maycen when you were rantin' and ravin' last night, you reminded me that I took you for information on Potter. You can eat when you give me some valuable information."

"B-but I don't know anything."

"Suit yourself."

Scabior went back to eating and Maycen stared at him. She honestly didn't know anything, and even if she did, she would never tell him. She decided she didn't need to eat right now anyway and she stood up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going love?"

Maycen sighed. "Back in the tent."

"No, you'll stay outside with the rest of us." Scabior said shaking his head.

"But it's freezing out here."

Scabior got up and was standing right in front of her. He hooked his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her closer.

"Is that a complaint, because it will be even colder without your jeans on."

Maycen shook her head quickly and Scabior smirked down at her. He released her and she turned around and sat back down. Maycen crossed her arms over her chest again and her jaw was jutting out just a little bit; in other words, she was pouting. The others were talking about who knows what and Maycen just sat there staring at the fire.

Her body was shaking due to the cold and her fingers had started to go numb. She didn't understand how the others weren't even a little cold, but maybe they had used some heating charm. She turned her attention away from the fire when Scabior spoke up.

"Well Maycen since you won't give us answers for food, I guess I'll 'ave to try a different method."

Maycen raised her eyebrow, but before she could speak Scabior had gotten up again and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him. She thought they were going back to the tent, but he stopped a few feet away. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, and she was afraid they were going to have a rematch of yesterday's fight. Scabior took a few steps away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, where is Potter?"

Maycen shook her head. "I don't know."

"Where is 'e Maycen?"

"I don't know!" Maycen yelled.

Scabior exhaled loudly through his nose and reached into his coat. He pulled out his wand and casually held on to it.

"I'm going to give you one last chance love, tell me where 'e is."

Maycen could feel herself starting to shake, and not because of the cold. She shook her head several times.

"P-please, I don't know."

Scabior cocked his head to the side, his face stern and cold. He pointed his wand at her.

"Crucio."

Maycen collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony. The pain was unimaginable as she writhed and twitched on the ground. She thought when he had stabbed her with just one knife was bad; fuck this felt like she was being stabbed over and over again with hundreds of hot knives.

The pain had quickly gone away and Maycen was left panting on the ground. She was lying on her back, which was now wet and freezing from the snow. Scabior came into her peripheral vision and he was just smirking at her.

"Well?"

Maycen closed her eyes and shook her head. "Please, I'm telling the truth, I don't know anything."

Scabior gave another long sigh. "Crucio."

Maycen arched her back as the pain was worse than the first time. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She thrashed on the ground, but the pain didn't stop. Maycen rolled over onto her side, curling up into a fetal position. She thought it would never end, but the pain finally stopped.

She stayed curled up into a ball and quietly cried to herself. She didn't know what she was supposed to do; he wanted the truth and she was giving it to him, but if she lied and he found out, she would be in even bigger trouble.

"You know when I found out who you were Maycen I went to the Ministry to see if they 'ad anything about you."

Maycen's breath hitched in her throat and she started shaking again.

"Turns out you're a member of that Order that Dumbledore organized, and you know who else is a member? Potter."

Maycen shook her head and looked up at him. "That d-doesn't mean I know where he is. They d-didn't tell me anything."

Scabior knelt down next to her and started twirling a piece of her hair in between his fingers.

"You're lying. I told you the other day that when we first caught you, you smelled like vanilla. Then one day when we were out snatching, I caught a whiff of that same scent. Do you and Miss Granger by any chance share the same perfume?"

Scabior was a lot smarter than she gave him credit for, which was probably why he was the leader. Maycen shook her head again, but she knew he didn't believe her.

"You're only making this 'arder on yourself Maycen."

Scabior stood back up and once again said the agonizing curse. Maycen stretched her body out with the sudden impact of the pain. It seemed like each time he cursed her, the pain intensified. She screamed as her insides burned and she rolled onto her back, looking up at Scabior. His face was emotionless as he stared back down at her.

"P-please." She whispered.

Scabior showed no sympathy as the pain continued. Maycen rolled over onto her stomach and she could feel her body start to shake. She clawed her nails into the ground and prayed that it would stop. And suddenly, it did.

Maycen was breathing heavily against the ground and she could see her breath. She was cold, really cold, and she wanted to get away from the snow. She shakily tried pushing herself up, but her arms gave way and she fell back down. She tried again, this time using her knees for support, but she was just too tired and she collapsed again.

She started crying again and she didn't know what else to do. She wanted to tell Scabior everything she knew; she wanted to tell him where Harry was right now, but she honestly didn't know. Did that make her a terrible person? She was willing to sell out her friends just so she wouldn't have to go through pain like that again.

She felt someone grab her around the waist and suddenly she was thrown over Scabior's shoulder. She didn't even have the strength to fight him off as he carried her inside his tent. He threw her down on her bed and she immediately shied away from him, afraid he was going to hurt her again. Scabior grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Is this all really worth it? Do you think your friends would endure all of this pain just to keep you safe if the tables were turned? No, they wouldn't, because in this war, you're a nobody Maycen."

He pushed her face to the side and stormed out of the tent, leaving Maycen alone. She curled herself up into a ball and continued to cry. The old Maycen wouldn't have let him talk to her like that and have her convinced that she wasn't important. But that was just it, she wasn't her old self anymore; she had flown out the tent last night.

She wasn't the strong Ravenclaw girl she thought she was. She was weak and didn't deserve to even be considered to be a part of the Order. She was done with it; she didn't care anymore. This war wasn't about her, and she had been kidding herself to think that the others had actually cared about her. It wasn't worth it, all of this pain, and Maycen decided right there that she didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't have the strength; and she simply gave up all hope.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking...Maycen cries a lot...but wouldn't you if you were in this situation? I can't believe that Thanksgiving is next week, holy cow where has the time gone! And they are already playing tons of Christmas commercials; not that I'm complaining because I love Christmas! I saw one commercial for a Harry Potter lego set and it was from the bridge scene in the DH. I got really excited because I thought that meant there would be a Scabior lego, but nooo they didn't make one! :| I think we all should demand for a Scabior one; Fenrir gets one so why not Scabior...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews are always welcome! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Maycen hadn't moved from her spot for what seemed like hours. If someone were to just walk in and look at her they could mistake her for dead. She was dead; on the inside. She found no reason to move, to acknowledge any noises she heard outside. Her body was sore and stiff, and even though she was inside his tent, she was still freezing.

Scabior had come back into the tent, but Maycen didn't even bother to look at him; she just stared straight ahead. He walked over to his hammock and plopped himself down in it. When he started whistling, however, Maycen finally looked over at him; his legs were crossed one over the other and his arms where casually rested behind his head. He was whistling some song she didn't recognize.

Her stomach suddenly let out a very loud hungry growl. Her eyes grew wide and she clutched her stomach, hoping he hadn't heard her. Scabior didn't look at her, but she could see the corners of his mouth twitch.

"You can eat when you give me some information. I know you're 'ungry."

Maycen just watched him. She was starving actually, but she didn't want to speak to him. She bit on the inside of her lip and stood up. Maycen walked past him and into the bathroom where she rested against the sink. She felt nauseous, but she wouldn't be able to throw anything up, because there wasn't anything to throw up.

She splashed her face with water a few times before leaving the bathroom. Scabior had moved from his hammock and was now leaning over the table, looking at more papers. She started to walk back over to her bed, but Scabior cleared his throat.

"Maycen come 'ere, I want you to see something."

She paused for a second, but then slowly made her way over to the table. Scabior gestured his hand towards her and then down at the papers. Maycen's mouth dropped a little bit when she saw several pictures of Order members. Some had X's crossed through them, while others had red ink circled around them several times. Her eyes fell on her picture which had one red slash mark through it.

"The ones that are circled are members we know their current location. The ones with X's, well you can probably figure that out." He said with a smile.

Maycen swallowed heavily, still looking at her picture. She noticed something small lying next to it and she reached out to pick it up. It was a small coin, the same coin they used when they formed Dumbledore's Army. She twirled it around her fingers and a small smile formed on her face.

Scabior slammed his hand on the table, making her jump and drop the coin. He leaned in close to her so that his nose was barely touching her cheek.

"And the ones with the one slash mark through them are members who are currently being 'eld for interrogation." He pointed to the pictures with X's, "all of them started out with one slash mark and when we were done with them, well you know."

Maycen shuddered next to him as he whispered into her ear, his lips forming a smile against her skin. The only picture she could see with one mark through it was hers. She turned around and started to walk away, but Scabior stepped in front of her. He was looking down at her with a smug grin, taking in the fear in her eyes. She tried stepping to the side but he grabbed her throat and slammed her down on the table. Maycen's hands automatically shot up to his hand, trying to pry it away.

"Now, 'ave you decided if you're going to tell me anything?"

Maycen shook her head and tried to struggle out of his grasp. Scabior held on to her throat and started tracing his fingers along her bare stomach. She flinched as his cold fingers made contact with her skin and she let out a small whimper. Scabior lowered himself closer to her, his lips inches away from her ear.

"There 'ave been so many casualties in this war; a lot of innocent people 'ave lost their lives. But you know what Maycen, it's your fault that one little girl is dead."

Maycen felt another small whimper catch in her throat. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to his shoulders, trying to push him away.

"N-no. Fenrir was going to kill her."

"No love, I wouldn't 'ave let 'im kill 'er."

Maycen shook her head and pushed on his shoulders harder. "You're lying."

Scabior let go of her throat and grabbed her hands. He pinned them above her head with one hand while his other remained on her stomach. He started biting her ear and Maycen could feel fresh tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Do we need a repeat of the other night?" he growled in her ear.

Maycen bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out. Scabior trailed his down towards her jeans where he proceeded to unbutton them. She shook her head back and forth and tried to kick him. Scabior responded by biting on her ear harder.

"No p-please stop!" Maycen screamed.

Scabior tugged on her ear and continued to unzip her jeans. She whimpered again and closed her eyes, trying to think of any way out of this. Scabior's lips were now at her jawline where he was currently making out with her skin. She could hear him messing with his pants and as he started to pull her jeans down she opened her eyes.

"The Forest of Dean." She whispered.

Scabior stopped and looked down at her, letting go of her jeans. He cocked his head to the side.

"What was that love?"

"The Forest of Dean. That's where Harry was going." She didn't even look him in the eyes.

"Now was that so 'ard?" Scabior smiled and released her arms.

He walked out of the tent and Maycen remained motionless on the table. She was shaking, still scared about what almost happened. She buttoned her jeans back up and slowly got up off the table. She shakily walked back over to her bed and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest.

Scabior came back in and handed her a plate of food. When she didn't acknowledge him he set it down next to her. She could see him in her peripheral vision and he moved to kneel down in front of her. He started tracing circles on her collarbone and she turned her head away.

"Don't you think it's better to be rewarded rather than punished?"

She was pretty sure that was a rhetorical question, but she nodded her head anyway. Scabior gently rubbed her cheek and then left the tent again. Maycen looked down at the plate of food, not even feeling hungry anymore. She ate the food despite how her stomach protested against it, and then stood up, not wanting to be in the tent anymore.

She looked around the tent and found a shirt that had been thrown on the ground. She walked over and picked it up noticing that it looked too small to be Scabior's. It also looked really girly; whose shirt was this? Maycen shrugged her shoulders and put the shirt on, already feeling warmer inside it.

Maycen walked outside the tent and found the others sitting around the fire like usual. She hugged herself noticing it had gotten colder since the last time she had been outside. She walked over towards them, but when Scabior looked over and saw her, he suddenly stood up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Maycen furrowed her brow and looked at him. He was already standing in front of her and she could see his nostrils flaring.

"I wanted to come outside."

"And did I say you could put on a shirt?"

He didn't even give Maycen a chance to answer as he slapped her hard across the face.

"No I didn't!"

Maycen's hand automatically shot up to her now sore cheek as she stared in confusion at Scabior. Why was he getting so upset over her wearing a shirt?

"Take it off, now." He ordered.

"What? Why?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because I said so!" he yelled raising his hand like he was going to hit her again.

Maycen backed up a few steps. "But…but-"

"Maycen either you take it off, or I'll drag you back into my tent and take it off myself."

She stared at him wide eyed knowing he was dead serious. She looked behind him at the others that were watching their little fight and she suddenly became very uncomfortable. She glanced back to Scabior and his arms were crossed over his chest and both his eyebrows were raised. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she grabbed onto the bottom of the shirt, pulling it upward.

She tried ignoring the whistling coming from the others, but it was humiliating. She pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the ground. Her breathing had picked up and she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She put her hand to her chest feeling her heart beating rapidly.

She couldn't understand why Scabior wouldn't let her keep her shirt, or why he continued to be cruel to her; she gave him what he wanted. That made her feel even worse. She gave up her friends' whereabouts, although she didn't know if they were actually true or not. She felt guilty for what she did, and that was why she wasn't hungry earlier, but she forced herself to eat it. Now standing here in front of Scabior, she felt her stomach finally reject the food.

She tried running back into the tent, but she only made it a few steps before she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, throwing up. Everything she had just eaten was now on the ground in front of her and she dry heaved a few times after that. Her breathing had slowed back down as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand; she could still taste it in her mouth. She went to stand back up, but someone grabbed onto the back of her neck, pushing her down inches from her vomit.

"I don't like when people waste food Maycen." Scabior growled.

She tried pushing herself up, but Scabior was stronger and forced her back down. The smell alone was enough to make her want to throw up again. She didn't know what he meant; how was she wasting food?

"We don't 'ave very much to go around and when you waste food like that it doesn't make me very 'appy."

Was he serious right now? It's not like she could help throwing up, it just happened. She reached her hand back and grabbed onto his own, trying to pull him off. Scabior pushed her face closer to the ground and she tried to turn her head so she wouldn't touch it.

"If you can't keep your food down then you don't get to eat." He growled.

"I'm s-sorry." It was the only thing she was able to say.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then she heard Scabior exhale through his nose and he pulled her back, throwing her to the ground. She scrambled away from him and quickly stood back up.

"Now I want you to go back into my tent and stay there until I come back." He ordered.

Maycen tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "Where are you going?"

A devilish smirk crossed his face. "We're going 'unting."

Maycen swallowed heavily knowing he meant looking for Harry. She backed up a few steps at first waiting to see if he was going to lunge at her, but when he made no movements towards her she turned around and walked back into the tent.

Not feeling like lying down, Maycen sat at the table and placed her head in her hands. He was insane; absolutely insane! He couldn't blame her like that for wasting food; it's not like she intentionally threw up to piss him off. She was actually surprised he didn't beat the living daylights out of her, because it seemed like something he would do.

She heard several 'pops' and she knew she was alone. Maycen pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and let it fall down her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair and an idea suddenly came to her. Scabior had told her she couldn't wear a shirt, but he wasn't here right now. She would wear the shirt in the tent and when she heard the 'pops', she would take it off and put it under her bed.

And then it suddenly hit her. Screw the shirt; if she was alone then this was the perfect opportunity to run. Without giving it a second thought Maycen sprinted for the opening, but when her hands grabbed onto the flap she stopped abruptly. An electrifying jolt was sent down her spine and she was flung backwards over the table, landing on the ground.

"Fuck." She said, winded.

She laid there trying to catch her breath, wondering what had just happened. Maycen stood back up and slowly walked over to the opening in the tent. She stretched her arm out in front of her and as she got closer, her fingertips started to feel tingly. She pulled her arm back quickly and with a huff she stormed back over to the table and sat down.

She was angry with Scabior. It's like he didn't even trust her to stay in the tent by herself. Not that she gave him any reason to, but it still pissed her off. Deciding that fuming against Scabior wouldn't do her any good, Maycen got up and walked around the tent, looking for something to do. She stopped next to his hammock and ran her hand along the edge. She wondered if it was more comfortable to sleep on than the bed. Maycen shrugged her shoulders and dropped down in it, letting it swing a little to the sides. Yes, it was definitely better than that bed.

She stretched out and put her arms behind her head. Maybe she could rest for a few minutes and then go clean up a little bit in the bathroom. She let her eyes flutter shut and she became aware of how relaxed her body became. She was fast asleep a few minutes later.


	19. Chapter 19

Maycen stretched out again, feeling fully rested and surprisingly warmer. She hadn't planned on sleeping that long, but she couldn't force herself to move. She rolled over onto her side and opened her eyes. She was met with Scabior sitting in his chair, backwards, with his hand under his chin. Maycen screamed and in her state of panic she fell out of the hammock. She heard Scabior chuckle and he got up and walked over to her. Maycen held her breath as he stopped in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to meet his gaze.

"Now you're trying my patience Maycen. Where did you get the idea in your stupid 'ead that it would be okay to sleep in my bed?"

Maycen was trembling against him. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to actually answer him, so she shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered.

She was rewarded with a slap across her face. Maycen brought her hand up to her stinging cheek and she looked at Scabior confused.

"No, I think you do know. Try again." He growled.

His face was nothing but pure rage as he glared down at her, his nostrils flaring. Maycen tried to swallow, noting how dry her mouth was, but a lump had formed in her throat.

"I w-was tired so I just w-wanted to take a nap."

"And you thought you would just use my bed, huh?"

Maycen didn't answer, she just nodded her head. Scabior pulled her up by her hair and drug her over to the other bed. He tossed her down on it and stood up back up, towering over her.

"I'm seriously starting to question your judgment; do you want me to kill you, is that it?"

He said it in a mocking tone, but Maycen knew it was anything but. She shook her head several times and backed away from him.

"Keep making me angry and I will." He threatened.

With that he quickly left the tent. Maycen sat there shaking, trying to process what had just happened. She didn't understand why he was always so angry with her. Was it because she had tried to run away numerous times? What person doesn't run away from the snatchers when they're caught?

Maycen stood up and walked into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail. She ran her fingers over her cheek, where she could see her newest red mark, and a few small bruises. Maycen let out a sigh and walked over to the table. She hadn't sat down for more than two minutes before she heard Scabior yelling.

"Maycen!"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent. Everyone was standing in a semi-circle with Scabior in the middle, his arms crossed. She looked around and noticed all the tents were gone, except the one she just came out of.

"What?" she said almost in an annoyed tone.

"We're leaving."

Maycen put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Scabior sighed. "Because we've stayed in this spot too long; we're going somewhere else."

"Where?"

A small smirk appeared on his face, and Maycen feared she already knew the answer.

"The Forest of Dean."

Maycen clenched her jaw and walked over to Scabior. All the others quickly disapparated, leaving her alone with him. He pulled out his wand and the tent soon disappeared. Scabior then roughly grabbed Maycen by her elbow and they disapparated.

They landed almost gracefully together, but Maycen jerked her arm away from Scabior. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for him to set the tent back up. When he finally did she started to head towards it, but she was yanked back by her arm so that she was facing Scabior.

"You look like shit Maycen."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she said with a small smile.

"No it's not. There's a pond not too far from 'ere so go clean yourself up." he ordered.

Maycen raised her eyebrow at him. "You trust me to go alone?"

"Nope." Scabior said with a grin.

He pulled her along with him through the forest. Maycen occasionally tripped on a few branches and holes, but she tried not to slow him down. She looked around and tried to see if anything looked familiar, but she recognized nothing. There wasn't any snow on the ground here, but it was still chilly. Just as Scabior had said they came to a small pond.

Scabior let go of her arm and she just stared at him. She wasn't about to undress in front of him, despite the fact that she was pretty much already half naked. Scabior looked over at her and raised his eyebrow, and she self-consciously hugged herself.

"Can't you turn around or something?" she asked.

"No." he said simply.

Maycen exhaled loudly through her nose and sucked her cheeks in. "Then I'm not cleaning up."

"No love I think you will. Unless you want me to?"

Maycen instantly recognized the threat in his tone and she slowly walked over to the pond. She kicked off her shoes and dipped her toes in the pond expecting it to be freezing, but it was actually warm. She looked over her shoulder and found that Scabior wasn't there. She took that as her opportunity to undress quickly and she jumped into the water.

She scrubbed her body the best she could, trying to get off as much dirt and grime as she could. Maycen let her hair out of its ponytail and went underwater. She ran her hands through her tangles and when it felt decent enough she resurfaced. When she was finished, she looked around quickly to make sure Scabior wasn't there before she got out. She walked over to where her clothes were, but they weren't there; instead there was a small towel lying there. She picked it up and wrapped it around her body, taking in the warmth, and she thought that Scabior might give her a change of clothes.

She yelled at him, letting him know she was done, but no response came. She sighed and started heading back towards camp and the closer she got, the tighter she gripped the towel to her body. All eyes immediately turned to her when she came through the clearing. She stopped and looked down at the ground, her face hot with embarrassment. When she looked back up she saw Scabior standing by his tent holding her clothes.

"Can I have my clothes back?" she asked, almost annoyed.

Scabior shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Maycen walked forward, but when Scabior held up his hand at her, she stopped.

"But you 'ave to lose the towel."

Maycen gripped on to it tighter and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

His trademark smirk came out. "If you want your clothes back, you 'ave to get rid of the towel and come get them."

She heard the others start to laugh and she immediately looked down again, making sure the towel was covering her. There was no way in hell she was going to walk across the camp, naked, in front of everyone, especially Scabior. For some reason she was more embarrassed about him seeing her like that than the others.

"Or you can just keep the towel and wear that for the remainder of your time 'ere."

Maycen tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't want to stay in this towel forever, because she knew at some point she wouldn't be able to keep it wrapped around her.

"Why are you doing this?" she looked up at Scabior with pleading eyes.

"Because I love watching your internal struggle; trying to decide what's more important, your dignity, or warm clothes."

Maycen closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She honestly didn't know what was more important. Surely her dignity, right? She didn't want these dirty, perverted snatchers to see her naked. But on the other hand, she really wanted a change of clothes, and who knows how long this towel would stay on. If she chose the clothes it would only be a 5 minute period of embarrassment.

She opened her eyes and looked back to Scabior, who was standing there with his head cocked to the side. She let out a shaky breath and started walking forward, still gripping onto her towel. Scabior raised his eyebrow like he had expected her to choose the other. She was glad she had chosen to keep her towel, because the walk over to him felt like the longest minutes of her life. She stopped in front of him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What if I give you something else in exchange for my clothes?" she asked.

Scabior's face lit up at her question and he gently brushed his fingers across her bare thigh. Maycen quickly pushed his hand away.

"No not that. What if I give you information, then can I have my clothes back?"

Scabior's face lit up even more at her willingness to give up information. "Well that depends love, what kind of information are we talking about?"

Maycen let out a sigh and racked her brain for any useless information she could tell him. She figured if it wasn't important enough, then he would refuse to give her the clothes. Maybe she could make up something and have it sound important.

"Before you kidnapped me, the Order was planning an attack at Hogwarts. We were going to try and take down Snape and the other death eaters he had appointed."

Scabior's eyes grew wide and menacing at the mention of the attack. Clearly he hadn't been expecting news this big. Of course it was a total lie, but if it convinced him enough, maybe it could buy her some more time.

"And why 'aven't they attacked yet?"

Maycen thought for a moment before answering. "Because I was the key. I was always Snape's favorite student, so he was supposed to hire me and I would have taken Hogwarts down from the inside."

Scabior's nostrils were flaring by the time she finished. He looked down right pissed off that she had kept this information from him for so long; even though none of it was true. Maycen looked down at the clothes and thought about grabbing them, but she knew that would end badly for her.

"And what's their new plan?"

Maycen almost laughed at that question. "How should I know? You kidnapped me, remember."

Scabior backhanded her across the face. "I don't need your smart ass comments."

Maycen let out a small huff. "Can I just have my clothes? I gave you what you wanted."

Scabior looked at her curiously for a moment, as if he had almost forgotten she was still in her towel. He closed the space between them and put his hands on her hips. He slowly trailed his fingers down her sides so that they were resting on her thighs, just below the towel.

"Sure." He said with a wicked grin.

Maycen wanted to back away from him, but she found that her feet were glued to that spot. She stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to let go and give her her clothes. All of a sudden Scabior grabbed on to the towel and with a burst of strength, ripped it from her body. She choked on a sob as he backed up, eyeing her up and down.

She could hear whistling from the others and she instinctively tried covering herself up with her arms. Scabior 'tsked' at her and he turned her around and held her arms at her sides. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks as she hung her head. She felt degraded as the others ran their eyes over her, examining each part of her body like she was a map. Scabior rested his head in the crook of her neck and intertwined his fingers with hers. He started swaying back and forth with her and she let out a quiet sob. What could only have been a few minutes felt like hours to her, until he finally released her and threw her clothes at her. She grabbed them and quickly sprinted into the tent, listening to the laughter of the men behind her.

Maycen ran into the bathroom and quickly put her clothes back on. She felt like she was going to be sick; no she was going to be sick. She collapsed to the ground where she proceeded to throw up in the toilet. She didn't think she had anything left in her stomach, but she was wrong. She stayed on the ground for a few moments, trying to calm herself down.

She crawled out of the bathroom and over to the table where she used it as support to help her stand up. She wobbled her way over to the tent opening and pressed her ear to the flap, listening for any voices. She could hear Scabior as clear as day.

"You lot go search the area for anyone who might be 'iding. I'll take this new found information to the Ministry and get the new list. No one talks to 'er or gives 'er anything."

Maycen heard a few grunts that must have been the others. She almost snorted at the way he said 'her'; like he was repulsed by the thought of her. If she was so repulsive, why didn't he just let her go? She quickly shook that thought out of her head, knowing that wasn't the case. Maycen heard movement, probably the other snatchers leaving, and then one 'pop'. She poked her head outside the tent and found that she was alone. And since she was halfway outside the tent that must mean that he didn't put up a barrier.

Maycen smiled to herself and quickly walked out of the tent. She started walking in the opposite direction than where the pond was. She didn't get very far however when a voice startled her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."


	20. Chapter 20

Maycen turned around quickly to see Cad casually standing against a tree. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at her with a smirk, almost like he knew she was going to try and leave. Maycen faced him and put her hands on her hips.

"And why not?" she spat.

Cad shook his head back and forth. "Because we're searching this forest right now for runaways and you wouldn't want one of us to find you; especially Greyback."

Maycen exhaled through her nose loudly. Cad didn't wait for her to respond.

"And if you think getting caught by one of us would be bad, then wait 'til Scabior comes back; then you'd really be in trouble."

Maycen crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking Cad. "Why are you even bothering to tell me this? I heard what he said and you're not even supposed to be talking to me."

Cad shifted his weight against the tree and narrowed his eyes at her. Maycen stood up straighter, not wanting to show him any weakness.

"I'm just giving you a fair warning. Not all of us are heartless like Scabior."

Maycen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're just as heartless as he is; taking people from their families, killing them for no reason."

"I don't do it because I want to; I have no choice."

"You always have a choice. What, did the Dark Lord threaten your family unless you join him? Well guess what, my family was killed because they refused to take His side, and I still made the right choice."

Cad left his position on the tree and was now standing in front of her. It was the first time she had ever seen any kind of emotion on his face, and it almost scared her.

"I have no choice because my parents were Death Eaters and that was the way I was brought up."

Maycen snorted. "Draco's parents are Death Eaters and I know if he had to make the right choice, he would."

"Really? Is that why he killed Dumbledore last year? Or why he is currently at the Manor, helping interrogate prisoners on the whereabouts of Potter?"

Maycen rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Snape killed Dumbledore, not Draco."

Cad snorted. "As if that makes it any better. He's the reason the Death Eaters got into the castle in the first place. You're lucky only one person died that night."

"He wouldn't have let anyone else get hurt."

"Why, because they were his friends?"

Maycen stormed up to him and pushed him in the chest. "Yes because they were his friends; that's what friends do! That's why I'm not telling you anything about Harry, because he's my friend! You protect your friends! I wouldn't expect you to understand that though, because snatchers are heartless people who don't have any friends!"

Maycen was breathing heavily after her rant. Cad, however, looked down at her, not angry, but almost sad.

"Calo was my friend."

Maycen opened her mouth slightly and took a step back. "W-what?"

"Calo and I, we were friends in school. When we became snatchers both of us were put on the same team."

Maycen stared at him, her sudden burst of anger gone, and now she felt guilty. She could tell he was upset about telling her all of this, but his figure remained upright and dominating.

"If he was your friend then why didn't you help him? You just stood by and watched him get killed."

A flicker of rage passed through his eyes and he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. Maycen's face turned hot at his touch, and she remembered she was still in her bra.

"Calo was my friend yes, but he had no right to question Scabior's authority. My loyalty to him is stronger than any friendship I may have had."

"Loyalty? You're going against what he said by talking to me right now." She refuted.

The grip on her shoulders tightened. "Look, I'm trying to do you a favor here. The less you act out against Scabior's orders, the easier it will be for you."

Maycen wanted to slap him across the face, she wanted to scream and yell at him like he was Scabior. But she just couldn't do it. He reminded her of Calo in so many ways, and she didn't want Cad to end up in the same situation that he had been in. She reached up and gently pulled his hands off of her shoulders.

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

Cad stared down at her, his face blank. "I sure hope so. I did this one favor for you, but unlike Calo, I won't come to your rescue when you're in trouble. Whatever Scabior tells me to do, I do it, no questions asked."

With that Cad stormed away into the forest, leaving Maycen to her thoughts. He hadn't forced her back inside of the tent; he hadn't put any kind of charm over the camp to keep her here. It was solely her choice if she wanted to stay or leave and risk being caught. She sighed in frustration and walked back into the tent.

She threw papers off of the table and kicked over anything and everything that was in her way. She paced the tent back and forth talking to herself, cursing Scabior and anyone else she could think of. She looked down at the floor and saw her picture looking back up at her. Maycen bent down and picked up the papers and started ripping them up.

"Stupid." Rip. "Fucking." Rip. "Snatcher."

"You wouldn't 'appen to be talking about me?"

Maycen jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around. She was still holding some of the torn papers in her hands. Scabior had a small smile on his face, but when he looked around at the tent, it quickly vanished. He approached Maycen and snatched the papers out of her hands, throwing them to the ground.

"What the fuck 'appened in 'ere?" he yelled.

Maycen put her hand to her chest like she was in shock. "You'll never believe it, a huge tornado just appeared out of nowhere and destroyed everything! I'm lucky I'm still alive!"

Knowing she deserved it, Scabior slapped her across the face. "Yes you are lucky you're still alive!"

Maycen brought her hand up to her cheek and started rubbing the now stinging spot. Scabior glared down at her with his usual 'I'm pissed off' look, and Maycen knew not to push him any farther.

"When I come back, I expect all of this picked up and spotless." He ordered.

"I'm not your maid." Maycen spat.

Scabior lifted his hand to hit her again, but she put up her hands in surrender. He turned around and walked out of the tent and Maycen stood there for a moment, shocked. She saw something that he didn't have before he left. She followed him out of the tent and grabbed his arm.

"What is that?" she asked.

Scabior didn't turn around. "What's what?"

Maycen pulled on his arm harder, forcing him to turn around. Her mouth opened slightly when she saw it again. "That. Where did you get that?"

Scabior smirked down at her, knowing he didn't even have to answer her question. Maycen brought her hand up and gently touched the fabric. She recognized the scarf almost instantly, but tried to keep her face calm. Scabior brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"It smells like you love."

**A/N: Holy cow I can't believe I'm at chapter 20 already! And the good news is there is still more good stuff to come :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Maycen quickly tried to back away from Scabior, but it was his turn to grab her arm. He pulled her into his chest and brought a strand of her hair up to his nose. She didn't know what he was expecting to smell, because she didn't imagine she had the most fragrant scent right now.

"Is this yours Maycen?" he asked.

Maycen shook her head no and tried to pull away from him, but he only held her tighter. The corners of Scabior's mouth twitched as he continued to play with her hair.

"But you recognized it. You asked me where I got it."

"I was just curious." She whispered, looking at the ground.

She heard Scabior chuckle. "You're a bad liar Maycen."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. His eyebrows were raised and his head was slightly tilted, waiting for her to answer.

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

"The woods." He answered simply.

"You just found it?"

"Yep."

"Did you run into anyone?" she turned her attention to the scarf.

"Should I 'ave?"

Maycen quickly shook her head. "No I was just wondering."

"You were just wondering if I found your friends?"

Maycen met his gaze again and he was grinning down at her. She really was a terrible liar. That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw Hermione's scarf; she was afraid he had found them. She knew he hadn't though, or else he would be bragging all about it to her.

"Obviously you didn't or else you'd be flaunting it in my face. Besides my friend who owned that was a Ravenclaw like myself; she's nothing of value in this war."

"Do you think I'm stupid love?"

Maycen fought back a snort. "Depends."

She expected to get another slap in the face, but Scabior just grinned at her. In all honesty, she would rather take getting hit.

"I've told you that I've smelled this same scent before. Now there's only one other person who could 'ave the same smell as you, someone you had been spending a lot of time with."

Maycen sucked her cheeks in. "It's not hers."

"Are you sure Miss Granger didn't leave that scarf in case you might stumble upon it?"

"No because it's not hers." Maycen was starting to grow impatient.

Scabior released her arm and he walked off towards the others. "We'll find out soon enough I guess."

"What?" Maycen ran and stood in front of him.

Scabior raised his eyebrow. "Well now that I've got 'er scent it won't take long to find 'er. I do 'ope she's more fun than you though."

Maycen clenched her fists at her side as she watched Scabior laugh. Before she could stop herself, she punched him straight in the jaw. He stumbled back a few steps and looked at her with pure rage. Before Maycen could even blink, Scabior was inches from her face. He gripped her shoulders hard, which caused her to cry out. Scabior cocked his head to the side at her scream, and then out of nowhere he spit in her face.

Maycen brought her hand up to her face where she wiped off the mixture of blood and spit. With it still being on her hand she smacked Scabior hard across the face. He looked at her like he couldn't believe she had the nerve to hit him again, which caused her to smile. In fact, she almost started laughing.

"Do you think this is funny!" he yelled, shaking her.

Maycen responded by giving him a big smart ass smile. Scabior backhanded her and he roughly shoved her to the ground. She tried sitting back up, but Scabior's boot suddenly came down on top of her face. She was pretty sure she heard a crunch and she let out a squeal of pain. She brought her hand up to her nose and blood was gushing everywhere.

She didn't get a chance to relax, though, because Scabior grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up to her feet. He held her against his body and she tensed up at being so close to him, afraid he was going to touch her nose.

"Now is it funny?" he growled.

She thought about answering, but she bit her tongue. He released her hair and she realized that had been the only thing holding her up. She collapsed on the ground onto something wet and gooey. She looked around her and realized that it really must have snowed here, because the ground, and now she, was covered in mud.

"Aw you're dirty again Maycen." Scabior mocked.

She could hear the others start to laugh and her cheeks turned red at the thought of having to take another bath in the pond. She sat up and looked at Scabior, becoming angrier by the second. She exhaled through her nose and waited for him to make a move. Almost as if he was already bored, Scabior turned around and started walking back to his tent. Maycen smiled to herself and with a sudden burst of energy she got up and ran straight at Scabior, tackling him to the ground. To her satisfaction he got a face full of mud.

"Aw now you're dirty too." She mimicked him.

Her victory didn't last long, however, when Scabior threw an elbow behind him and nailed her in the face. She screamed and rolled off of him, holding her nose. Scabior quickly stood back up and wiped the mud off his face, which he threw down at Maycen. She tried standing back up, but Scabior stormed over to her and grabbed her hair again, dragging her along the ground.

"Why must you always insist on doing things the 'ard way?"

Maycen reached up and grabbed onto his hand, trying to loosen his grip, but he only pulled harder, not giving her any time to stand up. They passed the others, who were just watching the scene play out, and Scabior barked at them to find something else to do. He pulled her along the forest floor until they came to the small frozen pond. Scabior released her hair and pulled out his wand, firing a spell at a section of the ice.

Maycen rolled over and tried crawling away, but he grabbed on to her ankle, pulling her closer to the water. She struggled and kicked, but she soon found herself facing a hole in the ice. Scabior grabbed on to the back of her neck and forced her underwater. Unlike last time, the water was freezing cold, and it instantly hit her like she was being pierced with thousands of knives. She thrashed around trying to make him let go, but he suddenly pulled her back up.

"Will you ever learn Maycen? At first your defiance was somewhat laughable, but now it's just plain annoying."

She was panting heavily and she tried pleading with him, but his eyes showed no sympathy. He thrust her back down in the water and she continued to thrash about. Surely he wasn't going to kill her right? But, he wasn't pulling her back up, and she started to panic. Of course panicking is the worst thing someone could do in this situation, and she could feel her lungs start to burn.

He held her tightly underwater, and she could feel her skin prickling against the cold. She held her breath for as long as she could, but she knew she was starting to lost oxygen. Out of nowhere Scabior pulled her back out, and tilted her head so she was looking back at him. She was gasping and taking in large amounts of air, while her teeth were chattering due to the cold.

"I told you last time if you keep making me mad I would 'ave no choice but to kill you." He said plainly.

Maycen let out a sob and pleaded with him to let her go. If fell on deaf ears however when he shoved her back underwater. This time she tried not to thrash around too much, but it was hard when she needed to move to keep warm. She held her breath for as long as she could, but her head was starting to pound. He wasn't pulling her up, and this time she feared he actually meant his word. Her hand slowly loosened its grip on his and she was starting to lose consciousness. She didn't want it to end like this, but there was nothing she could do. Everything started to go black and then suddenly she was pulled out of the water and thrown onto the ground.

She coughed and arched her back, gasping for air. Her chest was heaving up and down as she tried to find her normal breathing pattern again. She started shivering and her eyelids grew heavy. Maycen saw movement out of the corner of her eye and through blurred vision she looked up at Scabior standing over her.

"Consider this your first strike." He growled.

With that, he walked off back towards camp, leaving her shaking on the ground. She lied there for a moment trying to focus her thoughts, but the only thing she could focus on was how tired she was. If she was right in her assumption, she only had two strikes left before he would kill her. Although, she wasn't sure what kind of punishment would come with those strikes.

Maycen remained on the ground, unable to make herself stand up. She let out a small huff and saw her breath in the air. She closed her eyes wanting so badly to go to sleep but she quickly shook herself awake. She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to push herself up, but she only got as far as her hands and knees; maybe she could crawl back to camp. Maycen started to crawl, but fatigue quickly took over and she fell back down. She rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes again, trying to think of some way to get back to camp. She thought about screaming, but she figured Scabior would only punish her more. Maycen's body relaxed more and she found it harder to shake herself awake. She eventually gave into her exhaustion and finally dozed off.


	22. Chapter 22

"Maycen wake up."

Maycen stirred in her sleep and she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders. She was still very tired, but she barely opened her eyes to see who was moving her. She could only see the outline of his figure and she noticed he was too small to be Scabior, or Fenrir for that matter. She was still half asleep, so she didn't mean to say what she was thinking.

"Calo?"

She felt him move closer to her. "Not quite."

She opened her eyes a little more to see Cad looking down at her. He almost looked, dare she say it, concerned. She started to say something, but he hushed her.

"I'm going to take you back to camp, alright."

Feeling herself starting to doze off again, she nodded her head. Cad bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and he carried her back to camp. She expected him to drop her by the fire or take her to Scabior's tent, but he held on to her.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"My tent."

Maycen sighed. "Won't he be mad?"

"Scabior never told me I couldn't, so technically I'm not not following orders."

Cad carried her into his tent and the first thing Maycen noticed was that it was a lot smaller than Scabior's. There was a small hammock off to the side and a tiny table and chair next to it; that was it. She half expected him to put her on the ground, or in the chair, but instead he laid her down in his hammock. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile while pulling up the chair next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Cad shrugged his shoulders. "Scabior was going to let you stay out there all night, I don't know I guess I just—"

"Have a heart." Maycen interrupted.

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes until Cad pulled out his wand. Maycen automatically sat up and tried turning away, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and softly pushed her back down.

"I just wanna fix your nose." He said calmly.

Maycen was skeptical at first, but she slowly nodded her head.

"Episkey."

Maycen let out a small whimper when she felt her nose pop back into place. She brought her hand up and wiped the blood off of her face and then lightly touched her nose. It was a little sore, but other than that it felt as good as new. She looked up at Cad and gave him a smile, letting him know that it was okay. He reached up and cupped the side of her face with his hand, and he tilted his head to the side as if he was examining her nose.

Maycen stared at him and she felt her lips slightly part. He made her feel…funny; she didn't know how to explain it really. Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. It only lasted a second though, as she quickly pulled away and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay."

She looked back up at him and he was staring at her. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look exactly happy either; he was just watching her. They both continued watching each other, until Maycen let out a fake yawn, afraid she was going to do something she would regret. Cad got up and went over to the corner of the tent, and Maycen was beating herself up in her head. Why had she kissed him? She surely didn't like him, but then again he had helped her…twice. Cad turned back around and she saw a small bed he had made on the floor.

"You should probably sleep on the floor. I don't think Scabior would like it if he found you sleeping comfortably in my bed."

She felt the corners of her mouth twitch. So Cad would let her sleep in his bed with no worries, but he was afraid of what Scabior might think. She nodded her head in agreement and walked over to where her 'bed' was; it was really just a few blankets spread out on the ground.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help me?" she turned her attention back to Cad.

A smirk appeared on his face. "I said if you were in trouble with Scabior I wouldn't be able to help you."

She narrowed her eyes at him like she didn't believe him, but then she shrugged her shoulders and pretty much collapsed on the bed. She lied on top of one blanket while she pulled the other one around her, taking in its warmth. She looked over at Cad and he too had collapsed onto his bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" she spoke up.

His arms were over his eyes and he didn't look at her. "You just did. We'll talk tomorrow morning, just go to sleep for now."

She turned her nose up at his sudden bossy tone, but she shrugged it off and buried herself in her blanket. She wasn't sure exactly what they were going to talk about tomorrow morning, but for some reason she was actually happy about it. For the first time since she had been here she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning she actually woke up quite peacefully. The morning air was a little chilly so she wrapped the blanket around her just under her chin like she would do if she was at home in bed. She let out a long sigh, a happy sigh, and rolled over on to her back. A small amount of sunlight was coming through the tent so she looked over to where Cad was still sleeping. Curiosity getting the better of her, she got up and walked over to him, sat down in the chair and watched him sleep.

Maycen watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Her eyes eventually rested on his face where he looked very peaceful. His brown hair rested just above his eyes and his lips were parted slightly. He had a little stubble on his face and Maycen noticed one small scar right below his left eye.

"Are you enjoying the view?" the corners of his lips turned up.

Maycen's eyes grew wide and her face turned red as Cad opened his eyes to look at her. She quickly turned her attention to the chair she was sitting on and she heard a small chuckle from Cad.

"I was just waiting for you to wake up." she murmured.

She looked back up and Cad was still staring at her. She watched him and she noticed the color of his eyes for the first time; they were a deep brown, almost like hers. She started to lean forward, but she quickly stopped herself and walked across the tent.

"Did you sleep okay?" he spoke up.

Maycen looked back at him and nodded her head. "Yes, it was probably the best I've slept since I've been here."

Cad offered her a smile and she returned it. He stood up and walked over next to her, reaching for something on the ground. He made his way back over towards the table and sat down and she saw he had a bottle of firewhiskey in his hands. He gestured the bottle towards her, but she shook her head.

"You know you shouldn't drink this early in the morning." She said with a smile.

Cad shrugged his shoulders and took a drink. Maycen rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground Indian style. She folded her arms across her chest as she watched Cad take a few more drinks.

"So what did you want to ask me last night?" he asked.

Maycen tilted her head to the side, trying to remember what she had wanted to ask him. He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her question.

She sighed. "I just wanted to know why you helped me last night."

Cad set the bottle on the table. "I told you, Scabior hadn't told me I couldn't, and I didn't think you needed to stay outside like that."

Maycen narrowed her eyes at him. "But why did you fix my nose? Why did you let me stay in your tent?"

"I just did Maycen. You should be happy that I didn't take you back to Scabior."

"I am, but there has to be a reason why."

She could tell he was starting to get impatient with her question, but she honestly wanted to know why. She dropped her hands into her lap and looked at him with pleading eyes. Cad picked the bottle back up and took another drink.

"There isn't a reason. I just did what I did, okay."

"Okay." Maycen whispered looking down at her hands.

Cad took another drink before setting the bottle back down on the table. Maycen wasn't really paying attention to him though, her thoughts drifted to Scabior. Did he know she was here right now and not still outside. What if he went to get her and he thought she had run away? Then she thought about Cad. Would Scabior be furious if he found out Cad had actually helped her?

"Is he going to be upset if he knows I'm in here?" she spoke up.

Cad looked at her and furrowed his brow, but he must have realized what she meant because he shrugged his shoulders.

"He doesn't have to know."

It was Maycen's turn to furrow her brow this time. "But won't he see me leave the tent?"

Before Cad had a chance to answer a voice rang out from outside the tents. They both looked towards the opening and then back at each other. Cad stood up and put his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded her head and watched him exit the tent. She quietly crawled her way over to the opening where she listened to what was going on.

"'As anyone seen Maycen?" she instantly recognized that voice as Scabior's.

There was no response from the others, but she assumed they were shaking their heads. Maycen was holding her breath, waiting for someone to say something.

"If she's fucking run off again I swear…"

"Well you did leave her out in the forest." Cad spoke up.

"She knows bloody well she can't run from me."

"Why don't we just go look for her?"

She heard Scabior sigh loudly. "Fine. Do what you want with 'er if you find 'er, but don't kill 'er."

Maycen let out the breath she had been holding, but she quickly covered her mouth with her hand, afraid they had heard her. She listened carefully for any footsteps coming towards the tent, but she didn't hear anything. In fact, everything seemed quiet. Going against her better judgment, she slowly poked her head out of the tent. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone.

She stood up and walked out of the tent, knowing if she stayed there, Scabior would know Cad had helped her. She thought about running, but with the others out looking for her, she figured she wouldn't get too far. Maycen walked over to the small fire that was still going and sat down next to it. Maybe she could just convince Scabior that she had been trying to find her way back to camp. She snorted to herself, knowing that probably wouldn't work.

She sat there for a few minutes, staring into the ashes, when something moved in the corner of her eye. She turned her attention towards it, but it was only Cad walking towards her. She smiled at him, but it quickly vanished when he shook his head very slowly. She looked behind him and saw the others walking behind him. Maycen watched them as they all stopped in their tracks when they saw her; she forced back a laugh.

She remained seated while they approached her and she watched Cad out of the corner of her eye. He looked somewhat nervous, and he was probably wondering what she had planned. Her heart rate did start to pick up a little bit, though when she saw Scabior come through the clearing. Like the others, he stopped immediately when he saw her sitting there, but after a short second, he stormed up to her.

"Where 'ave you been?" he yelled.

Maycen rolled her eyes. "Picking daisies."

She should know better by now not to give him smart ass answers, but she just couldn't help it. The woods had echoed the hard slap she received across her face and her head had snapped to the side. She looked at Cad for a brief moment, but Scabior grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm tired of your back talk. If you smart off to me again, I'll cut your pretty little lips off." He said rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

A small whimper escaped her lips, which caused a smile to grow on Scabior's face. He stared at her waiting for a response and she slowly nodded her head. He still had a hold of her chin and he leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching.

"Now I'm curious as to why you would try to run away?" he growled.

Maycen slowly shook her head. "I didn't run away."

Scabior snorted. "Right, well then where were you this morning?"

"Well after you left me in the woods, alone, I figured I needed to find my way back before it got dark. But almost being drowned made me a little disoriented and I passed out shortly after I left."

Maycen was glaring at Scabior, and he raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue.

"So after almost dying from hypothermia, I woke up this morning and made my way back to camp."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she hoped she was convincing enough. He cocked his head to the side and exhaled through his nose before letting go of her chin. He walked off behind her, back to his tent she assumed, and she looked over at Cad. He was eyeing her warily, but before the others could catch on, he quickly looked the other direction. She watched him walk back towards his own tent, but he stopped abruptly and clutched his stomach. She raised her eyebrow at his sudden movement and she noticed the others were doing it too.

"Maycen!" Scabior yelled from behind her.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, turning around to face him. "Yes?"

"The boys and I 'ave some business to take care of."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay…"

"Yes well I don't really trust you to stay 'ere by yourself." He said walking over to her.

Maycen still wasn't following where he was going with this until he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face the others.

"I'm going to let you choose Maycen. Which one do you want to stay 'ere with you?"

He was holding her against his chest and she felt his hands grip her shoulders harder when she stayed silent. She looked around at the others and she first noticed Fenrir looking at her menacingly. She knew right away that she wouldn't choose him. Her eyes fell upon Cad as he was standing there casually with his arms crossed, looking at the ground. Maycen cleared her throat and timidly pointed towards him.

Scabior tilted his head down so that his lips were next to her ear. "You want Cad to stay 'ere?"

She nodded her head. Scabior let her shoulders go and walked over to the others. He said something to Cad that was inaudible to her and then he and the others disapparated. She blinked her eyes a few times and then looked to Cad. She thought he might be a little happy, considering neither of them had gotten into trouble, but he looked slightly angry.

"Cad are you alright?" she asked.

Cad stared at her and then walked by her, sitting down next to the fire. She looked over her shoulder at him, confused. She made her way over to him and sat next to him. He rolled his eyes and turned his head the other way.

"Cad, what's wrong?"

He still didn't look at her. She reached out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Cad!"

He turned his attention back to her and he had a hint of rage in his eyes. "I'm not supposed to talk to you alright. Scabior's orders."

Maycen's mouth opened slightly and she let go of his arm. "B-but he's not here right now; he'd never know."

"That doesn't matter. I have to follow his orders."

"Cad please, you don't have to choose me over him; I just want someone to talk to."

Cad turned his head away from her again and Maycen let out a huff. She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, and walked off towards the woods. She knew Cad was watching her, but she didn't care; she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She kept walking and the one time she looked back she didn't see the camp anymore.

She really just wanted to let off some steam. Cad had more mood swings than Scabior did; or at least it felt that way. She didn't understand what the big deal was with him being so damn loyal towards Scabior. If Scabior wasn't here to see it, then why couldn't he just do it and lie. It's not like it was beneath a snatcher to lie.

She had slowed down her pace quite a bit, and now she was just looking at her surroundings. She recognized a few fallen trees around her and she knew that the frozen pond wasn't too far from here. Maycen stopped and rested against a tree, her arms folded over her chest. She stood there for a few moments and the thought of running came to her. She figured she would have a pretty nice head start before Cad figured out where she went. She rolled her eyes and let out a small huff, deciding she should just head back.

She turned around and started heading back the other direction, but she heard voices coming from behind her so she stopped. Maybe it was Cad coming to find her? No, because there were definitely two different voices. She turned around and followed the voices until she came face to face with the two people she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Harry? Ron?"


	23. Chapter 23

The three of them stood there staring at each other wide eyed. Maycen blinked a few times and even shook her head back and forth to make sure she wasn't just imagining it. But she wasn't; they were real, standing right in front of her. A smile appeared on her face and she ran into Harry's arms, embracing him in a hug. He stood there shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here Maycen?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she responded pulling away from him.

She looked over to Ron and he gave her a small, confused smile. Her eyes focused on what he was holding, however; a sword. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at it more closely.

"Is that the-"

"Sword of Gryffindor, yeah." Ron finished for her.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "But how did you get it?"

"Long story."

Maycen looked to Harry and he just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. She watched their expressions change suddenly as they stared at her and she casually looked down. She rolled her eyes when she realized they were probably wondering why she was in her bra.

"Longer story." She said.

"Maycen we thought you had been captured by the snatchers?" Harry asked.

She nodded her head like it was no big deal. "I was. I still am."

Harry furrowed his brow at her. "What do you mean you still are?"

"I've been with them for a while now. The leader kept me so I could give him information on your whereabouts."

Ron's eyes bugged out and Maycen added quickly. "But I haven't told them anything."

Okay, so that wasn't technically a lie, because she didn't really know that Harry and Ron would be here. She just picked a random spot that came to her. The boys stared at her skeptically for a few minutes and she wondered where Hermione was. Surely she didn't leave them and they were on their own trying to figure things out.

"Hermione's been worried about you." Harry said.

She sighed in relief. "Yeah well I've been worried about you guys too."

"Why don't we continue this conversation back at camp? You know, behind the protection charms." Ron interjected.

Harry nodded in agreement and he and Ron started to walk off. Harry stopped, however, when he realized Maycen wasn't following them. She stood rooted to the spot, staring at them. She couldn't go with them back to their camp; Scabior seemed to be able to find her no matter where she went.

"Maycen are you coming?" Harry asked.

She slowly shook her head. "I can't."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and they walked back over to her. She wanted to go with them, she really did, but she knew that wasn't possible. If anything she needed to go back and try and convince the others that Harry had moved on to somewhere else.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked upset.

"I can't go with you," she lifted her hand in the air when Harry tried interrupting her, "for some reason the leader has taken an interest in me. He always knows where I am and if I go back with you, he'll find you."

Ron spoke up. "So we'll just apparate somewhere else."

"No. He'll find me either way."

The three of them went back and forth, arguing about the situation. Harry didn't seem to want to leave her that easily. She wouldn't listen to him, though, she had to stay here. Nothing seemed to be working, however, as they continue to argue; Maycen was becoming impatient.

"Maycen?"

The three of them stopped arguing when a new voice echoed through the woods. Maycen froze when she recognized the voice as Cad's, but the others seemed intrigued. They started to walk forward, but Maycen stepped in front of them and put her hands up.

"Guys please, you need to leave before he finds me." She pleaded.

Harry started to protest, but she shoved him in the chest. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Cad wasn't getting closer and then she looked back to Ron.

"Please, I'll be fine. Just go."

Ron nodded, still looking unsure, and he walked over and grabbed Harry's arm. He pulled him back a few steps before Harry finally agreed to go on his own. They turned around and started walking off, but Maycen quickly remembered something.

"Tell Hermione to stop wearing her perfume. He's been trying to follow the scent."

Ron looked over his shoulder and he looked like he wanted to throw up. Within a few seconds they had vanished into the woods, and Maycen had turned around and started heading in the other direction. She folded her arms across her chest, making it seem like she was still angry. She walked a little ways, almost opposite of Cad's voice, but eventually she heard him calling out her name again.

"Maycen?"

She looked to her left and Cad was standing pretty much in the same stance as she was; his arms folded over his chest.

"What?" she spat.

"Well you were just gone for quite a while, so I was making sure you hadn't run away."

"Oh, so now you're talking to me? Won't he be mad at you?"

Cad shrugged his shoulders. "He's not here is he."

Maycen narrowed her eyes at him, but on the inside she was secretly happy. She wanted someone to talk to and Cad seemed to care somewhat about her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him and they both made their way back to camp. They both sat down next to the fire and Maycen's stomach suddenly growled. She bit her lip and looked at him, hoping he could give her something to eat.

"Sorry. Scabior said you couldn't eat, and I'd think he'd notice if our food was missing."

Maycen let out a small groan and Cad shrugged his shoulders and laughed. She gave him a dirty look and punched him in the arm, but she soon found herself laughing too. She never thought she would actually be genuinely laughing with a snatcher, but here she was.

"I remember you," she said looking at the fire with a smile, "from school."

Cad raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, and what do you remember?"

Maycen looked back to him and smiled. "I remember in my 6th year these two Slytherin 7th years who always seemed to cause trouble."

Cad tapped his finger against his chin, as if he was trying to remember something. "Hmmm, those two sound like they knew how to have a good time."

"I think they were worse than Peeves." She chuckled.

"Where do you think Peeves got his ideas from?"

Maycen raised her eyebrow at him skeptically, but then she started laughing again. She really did remember seeing him around the castle, and he was always with Calo; those two were almost attached at the hip. She had never actually talked to them though, because most people tried to avoid Slytherins if they could.

"I remember you too." he said.

Maycen straightened her back and held her head up high. "And?"

"You studied too much and you didn't know how to have any fun."

Maycen let out a huff. "I did too. Just because I wasn't causing trouble like you doesn't mean I never did anything."

Cad raised his eyebrow at her. "What did you ever do?"

Maycen had to think about her answer for a second. He was halfway right about her studying too much. She was like Hermione in a lot of ways, but she studied the practical subjects, rather than useless ones.

"In my sixth year I helped start a revolution."

Cad chuckled. "Ooh, and was this revolution successful? Did you take anyone down?"

Maycen bit her lip. "Actually we got busted. But it opened a lot of people's eyes."

"And what may I ask were you rebelling against?"

Maycen bit her lip again. She wasn't entirely sure if she should be telling him all of this. For all she knew this could be Scabior's plan to get information out of her. She highly doubted it though; he seemed like the type who liked to do the dirty work himself.

"It was nothing," she quickly decided to change the subject, "so what happened to you earlier? Why did all of you look like you were having stomach cramps?"

Cad narrowed his eyes at her, probably wondering why she changed the subject. "That happens when someone uses the Dark Lord's name."

"Oh." She replied blandly.

"Yes but I believe you have avoided my question Maycen."

She glared at him, but it wasn't a hateful glare, it was more just flirting. Wait, she was flirting with a snatcher? She couldn't be because she didn't even like him; she knew what kind of a person he was. Or at least she thought she knew; he seemed so much different than the way he acted around the others.

"We were rebelling against Umbridge, when she took over the school."

Cad nodded his head a few times. "Ah, and I see that worked out so well."

"I told you we got caught."

"We? Who was in this group? Potter I assume."

Maycen rolled her eyes. "Yes. Plenty of other people were in it too."

"Was your boyfriend?"

Maycen suddenly felt awkward. "Yes."

"Do I know him?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to act like she could care less. "Probably."

Cad smiled at her. "Are you going to tell him his name?"

"Nope."

"And why not?" he sounded annoyed.

Maycen hugged herself. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?"

Cad snorted. "I'm not, I am just trying to make conversation."

"Uh-huh. If you're jealous Cad all you have to do is say so." she teased.

"Please Maycen that's the last thing that I am," he stood up, "I am curious, however, at how much you actually like this guy, considering you kissed me last night."

Maycen stared up at him, and this time there was a hint of anger in her stare. She'd had hoped that he might have forgotten about that little incident, but apparently not.

"I was just thanking you for what you did." She lied.

Cad folded his arms over his chest. "Uh-huh. You know Maycen if you like me all you have to do is say so." he mimicked her.

Maycen rolled her eyes and pushed against his thigh, causing him to trip backwards and fall on his ass. She let out a small giggle as he sat up and stared at her. He lunged at her and threw her over his shoulder, and at first she had screamed, thinking he was going to hurt her; but instead he was just spinning her around.

They both started laughing and she playfully hit his back, yelling at him to let her go. They were both too busy laughing that they didn't hear the others return shortly after. Only until the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention and Cad abruptly dropped Maycen to the ground. She looked at Cad confused, but he wasn't looking at her; his eyes were glued to someone behind her.

"Well don't stop on my account."

**A/N: Ohh I love leaving chapters on cliffhangers-it's like my favorite thing to do! **


	24. Chapter 24

Maycen immediately tensed up at Scabior's voice and she knew Cad had probably done the same. She glanced over her shoulder at him and saw that he had a very angry look on his face, and it made her shudder slightly. She looked back at Cad and he was standing stone still, his eyes fixed on the ground a few feet in front of him.

"I thought I made myself clear Cad." Scabior sounded almost like a disappointed parent.

Cad's eyes never left the ground. "I wasn't talking to her."

Scabior snorted. "No you were just…playing with her."

Maycen remained on the ground, not wanting to get in the middle of what was about to happen, but she wanted to help Cad. It was as much her fault as his. Cad's eyes finally flickered up to Scabior's and he exhaled through his nose.

"We were just goofing around."

Maycen heard Scabior start to walk forward and with each step he took she felt her body tense up even more. He walked right by her, however, and stood inches away from Cad. Scabior towered over him and it felt like extreme déjà vu for Maycen; it was like watching what had happened to Calo all over again.

"You were just goofing around." Scabior said in a sing-song voice. "Did you two flirt with each other; make snarky comments, playfully hit each other?"

Maycen watched in confusion as Scabior taunted Cad, and she wondered what he had planned. She could tell he was angry, but the tone in his voice came off laughable. Cad exhaled again.

"I guess so."

Scabior chuckled for a brief moment, but then he punched Cad straight in the jaw so hard it sent him to the ground. Maycen gasped out loud and she covered her mouth with her hand so the others wouldn't hear her.

"I guess we're goofing around too huh?" Scabior growled.

Scabior then proceeded to kick Cad several times in the stomach, over and over again. With each blow, Maycen could feel herself flinching every time as if he was kicking her. Cad tried to stand up, but he received a knee to the face and it sent him backwards.

"Stop!" Maycen meant to say it in her head, but instead she screamed at Scabior.

Scabior stopped and slowly turned his head towards Maycen, looking at her with nothing but pure rage in his eyes. Her heart was beating against her chest as she stared back at Scabior and she suddenly became very afraid. Without taking his eyes off of her, he stomped down on Cad's chest. Cad let out a strangled cry and Maycen could feel a few tears fall down her face.

"Please stop. It was my fault." She pleaded.

Scabior lunged at her with lightning speed and Maycen tried backing away. He grabbed both of her arms and lifted her off the ground a few inches. His grip was tight as he glared at her and it was the most uncomfortable position she'd ever been in. He suddenly started shaking her.

"Did you force him to do it? Did you threaten his life if he didn't do it?" he growled.

Maycen shook her head from side to side and she choked on a sob. Scabior released her and she collapsed to the ground. She was shaking and she managed to glance over in Cad's direction. He was still lying on his back and he was breathing heavily.

"Tell me Maycen are you that eager to get strike two?" he mocked.

Maycen felt her lower lip tremble and she whispered a 'no'. She heard Scabior snort and then she watched him walk back over to Cad. He was saying something to him, but Maycen couldn't make out what it was. Scabior then pulled out his wand and was dangling it casually in front of Cad.

Maycen closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen. She braced herself for the words to come out of Scabior's mouth, but they never did. She cautiously opened her eyes and she found Scabior staring back at her with an intrigued look on his face.

"Stand up." he ordered.

Maycen glanced over at Cad, not really sure which one he was talking to. Cad slowly made his way back into a standing position and Scabior looked to her with raised eyebrows. Maycen stood up and kept her eyes on Scabior, afraid of what he had planned.

"Cad, do you care for Maycen?" Scabior asked bluntly.

Maycen's breath hitched in her throat at Scabior's question and she immediately turned her attention to Cad. She secretly hoped he would say yes, but the more rational part of her wanted him to say no so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Cad's eyes flickered over to Maycen for a brief second before turning back to Scabior. "Yes."

Maycen smiled at his answer, but it quickly vanished when Scabior asked his next question, making her face go red.

"Are you in love with 'er?"

"No. I have no romantic feelings for her whatsoever."

Scabior cocked his head to the side as if trying to decide if Cad was telling the truth or not. Honestly, Maycen didn't even know if he was lying; clearly he cared about her enough to fix her nose and let her stay in his tent, but then what about all of the flirting?

Maycen was broken out of her thoughts when Scabior roughly grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over in front of Cad. She looked up at him and tried to read his facial expressions, but there weren't any; he was vacant of all emotion. Scabior stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back against him.

"So you're not attracted to 'er at all?" he asked while he started swaying with her back and forth.

"No."

"'ow can you say that Cad? She's so beautiful." Scabior bent down and started kissing her neck.

"I didn't say she wasn't. I'm just not attracted to her."

Scabior smiled against her skin and then suddenly pushed her forward, into Cad. "Then prove it."

Maycen looked up at Cad and she had a pretty good idea what Scabior was talking about. Cad was staring down at her and she thought she saw the slightest hint of desire behind his eyes. He placed his hand on the side of her face and tilted her head up. Her breathing had become rapid at his touch and she felt herself leaning up towards him.

Her lips softly met his.

A mixture of passion and heat swirled through her body. Maycen wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Cad and for him to carry her off. Unfortunately, she knew she had to restrain herself and Cad did the same. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before he broke apart. Maycen stared up into his eyes and she knew that he had felt the same thing. Cad put his hands on her shoulders and she thought for a moment that he might kiss her again. Cad gripped her shoulders hard and shoved her to the ground.

She landed hard on the ground and stared up at Cad with shock. He started down at her with a menacingly look, but underneath she could see the sadness.

"See I told you I felt nothing for her. She's just a beautiful girl, nothing more," Cad told Scabior.

Scabior nodded his head. "Well that's good then; it will make it a lot easier for you."

Maycen and Cad both looked to Scabior confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cad asked.

Scabior walked up behind Maycen and patted her head. "You see I don't want you to be another Calo so I need to make sure you know 'ow to follow orders."

Maycen furrowed her brow, but let out a shriek when Scabior grabbed onto her hair and yanked her up into a standing position. She looked to Cad with fearful eyes and she wanted him to help her, but he only stood there, his face emotionless. Scabior pushed her forward a few steps and released his hold of her hair.

"Now Maycen's been a very bad girl and she still needs to learn 'er place 'ere."

Maycen bit the inside of her cheek as Scabior talked about her like she was a little kid. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and knock every single tooth out of his cocky mouth, but she dug her fingernails into her skin so she wouldn't.

"And where exactly is her place?" Cad asked monotonously.

Scabior chuckled. "Below us Cad. She's not even worth your pathetic feelings towards 'er."

Cad raised his eyebrow. "If I remember correctly Scabior, you liked her too."

"Momentary lapse of judgment, Cad. She's a manipulator and it was all part of 'er plan to escape. She's manipulating you too."

"No Cad that's not true I-" Maycen started to interject, but her mouth suddenly closed.

She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge and she brought her hand up to try and open it, but it was stuck. She glanced behind her shoulder at Scabior and he was shaking his head back and forth while his wand was pointed at her.

"She manipulated Calo into thinking she actually cared for 'im, but in reality Maycen doesn't care about anyone but 'erself. She'll do whatever it takes to survive and 'er plan from day one was to try and pit us against one another."

Maycen was shaking her head back and forth, trying to plead with Cad that none of this was true. Well maybe the part about using Scabior was, but she honestly did care for Cad. She wanted him to believe her pleas, but his face, however, was now masked over with nothing but rage as Scabior continued.

"So she needs to be put in 'er place." Scabior finished.

Maycen was breathing heavily as Cad stood in front of her, and she could barely recognize this person he had become. The guy who had carried her to his tent; who had fixed her nose; who had just kissed her so passionately was not the guy standing before her. Her lips opened slightly and she let out a small gasp when she realized she could talk again.

"Cad, I-"

She was abruptly cut off when Cad backhanded her across the face. She looked up at him with hurt and confused eyes as he stalked towards her. She instinctively took a few steps back. She couldn't back away quick enough, because he was suddenly standing in front of her, only a few inches separating them.

"You used me." He growled.

Maycen started to shake her head no, but he slapped her again.

"You lied to me." Slap.

"You humiliated me." Slap.

Maycen had started crying. "Cad p-please I didn't-"

He raised his hand to hit her again, but Maycen reacted first. She leaned forward and punched him in the face. He took a couple of steps back and Maycen was staring at him wide eyed, not believing what she had just done. He looked up at her with nothing short of hatred and it scared her.

She immediately took off running in the other direction, but didn't get very far when she ran straight into Scabior. He grabbed both of her wrists before she could back away and he pulled her against him.

"Where are you going Maycen? I thought you liked playing games?" he mocked.

She went to knee him in between the legs, but he must have suspected it because he moved his leg to cover himself. She tried pulling against him, to break his grasp, but he only laughed at her feeble attempts and turned her around, her hands pinned behind her back.

Cad was standing upright again and his lip was bleeding. He used his thumb to wipe it off as he started to approach her again. Maycen squirmed against Scabior's hold, but he responded by gripping her wrist harder causing her to let out a small whimper. Cad was in front of her now, and although he wasn't as big as Scabior, he still towered over her.

"You know Cad I find the best punishment is to do to 'er what she's done to me." Scabior chimed in.

Maycen looked up at Cad with fearful eyes as he stared back down at her. They held each other's gaze for a moment and Maycen thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. He quickly blinked a few times and shook his head before he punched her square in the jaw.

Those few minutes had taken her off guard and she collapsed into Scabior after the blow. She felt her legs give out on her and the only thing holding her up was Scabior's grip on her wrists. He hoisted her back up and she felt herself leaning against his body, her head resting on his chest. Scabior turned his head so that his lips were dangerously close to her cheek.

"That's it Cad, make 'er scream," he cooed.

Maycen whimpered and tried craning her head away from him. She looked over to Cad begging him not to do this. He looked at her for a moment then turned his attention back to Scabior.

"I don't know how," he admitted.

She felt Scabior brush his lips against her cheek and then he smiled. "'ere I'll show you."

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I absolutely love this time of year and now it's only a few more weeks until Christmas-I swear I'm like a little kid when it comes to the holidays! I would love to hear your guy's guesses on who Maycen's boyfriend could be-just email me or something! Hope you all have a good day today! **


	25. Chapter 25

Maycen's eyes widened at his words and her breathing started to pick up. Without hesitation, Scabior bit down on her neck. She didn't scream, but rather let out a pained grunt. Through teary eyes she looked at Cad and he was watching her intently with no look of sympathy.

"Should we try a little more?" Scabior asked.

Maycen shook her head several times, but it was no use. Scabior bit down even more and she bit her lip, trying not to cry; she could feel him starting to break the skin. Maycen heard Scabior sigh and he bit down into her neck hard, this time drawing blood. Maycen screamed and begged him to stop. Scabior grinned against her skin and after a few more pleas from Maycen, he finally stopped.

She hung her head as she started sobbing and Scabior rested his chin against her temple. The others had started talking, but she could barely make out what they were saying. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and she tried to force it back down; throwing up would probably only make him angrier.

Scabior let go of one of her wrists and grabbed onto her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking up at Cad. He looked at her like she was nothing more than a piece of scum and that only made her tear up more.

"See Cad it's quite easy to make little Maycen scream," he teased.

Cad just stared at Maycen and she tried to blink back her tears. She felt the tiniest bit of hope when he dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Cad don't tell me you are getting cold feet," Scabior said icily.

He released Maycen and she fell face first into the ground. She ran her fingers over the new mark on her neck and she could feel the warm liquid trailing down it. She prayed and hoped that Cad wouldn't go through with it.

"If I don't 'ear screaming by the time I count to three, then you are going to wind up like Calo. One"

Maycen's eyes instantly shot up and looked at Cad. He was staring down at her trying to think. She turned her attention to Scabior.

"Please stop," she begged.

He only smirked at her. She knew that Scabior wasn't going to back down, but she might be able to get through to Cad. She would have to do it quickly because Cad pulled her off the ground by the back of her neck.

"No Cad you don't have to do this. I swear to God that I wasn't trying to humiliate you. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that there was something between us, but it was never intentional. Please I'm begging you not to do this. Don't stoop to his level."

At that point Maycen was sobbing so hard that she could barely get the words out. Cad was just staring at her again.

"Two."

Maycen didn't know what else to do. She stared up at him with teary eyes, hoping there was still some chance he might believe her. But Cad didn't something that surprised her; he pulled her into an embrace. It felt so warm and secure and she closed her eyes as he held her.

"I'm sorry too Maycen." He whispered.

Maycen immediately opened her eyes in fear, because the tone in his voice wasn't sad or regret, but it was venomous and filled with hatred.

"Three."

At Scabior's words, Maycen pulled away from Cad and ran towards the only thing she saw in her line of sight; the tent. She didn't really think it would stop them from coming in, but it bought her some time to find something to use to defend herself. She picked up one of the chairs and stood off to the side of the opening, waiting for someone to walk in.

She could hear Scabior taunting her, telling her to come out and play, and then he casually walked into the tent with a smug grin on his face. Maycen reacted quickly and swung the chair full force at him. He fell backwards out of the tent and onto the ground, and Maycen saw this as an opportunity to run. She burst through the opening and tried jumping over Scabior's body, but he reached up and grabbed her ankle, knocking her to the ground.

Maycen struggled against his hold, but he effortlessly turned her over and pulled her closer to him. She brought her foot up and it connected with his jaw, sending him backwards. She backed away from him on all fours and shakily stood up, turning around to run away. She ran into someone's chest and they grabbed her wrists, holding her firmly against them. She pulled against Cad's hold, but he was holding her so hard that she thought he might break her fragile wrists.

He walked forwards towards the tent, leaving her to backpedal against him. He pushed her into the tent and she found her back hitting the table. She tried pushing against him again, but to no avail. Her eyes were frantically searching the tent for anything she could use to help her, but her eyes finally rested on Cad. He was glaring down at her, his jaw clenched, and she knew nothing she could say would change his mind. He took a step towards her, closing the small distance between them, and an idea suddenly came to Maycen.

She rose up on her toes and she kissed him. She hoped maybe, just maybe that this could convince him once and for all that she really did care about him. She moved her lips against his as they both became greedy with desire. She could feel his grip on her wrists loosen and he smiled against her mouth, softly biting her lower lip.

"Nice try Maycen." He chuckled darkly.

Maycen lowered herself away from him and stared at him with wide eyes. He still had a loose grip on her wrists, so she decided the next best thing was to fight him. She lifted up her leg and stomped down on Cad's foot as hard as she could. He grunted in pain and Maycen broke free of his grip, giving him a forceful shove in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps, limping slightly on his foot. Maycen didn't wait for him to recover, though, as she pushed him again, forcing him to use his foot.

He keeled over in pain and she kneed him in the gut. She side stepped him and headed for the opening, but stopped in her tracks. Scabior stood in the doorway, his shoulders hunched, and he was glaring at her with a snarl. She remained frozen to her spot as she watched him with fearful eyes. Before Scabior could do anything, however, Cad had lunged at Maycen and wrapped both of his hands around her neck, slamming her onto the table.

He was gripping her throat so tight that she couldn't even find the strength to struggle against him. His eyes were masked over with rage as he squeezed harder and Maycen grabbed onto the sides of the table. She tried turning her head to the side, hoping she could make him loosen his grip, but he wasn't letting up.

"Okay Cad, we don't want to kill Maycen…yet." Scabior growled.

Maycen could only let out a small gasp for air as she felt his grip tighten.

"But you can 'elp me with 'er punishment."

He let go of her neck and she started coughing and gasping for air. She was still lying on the table and she could see Scabior standing in front of her, a devilish grin on his face. He slowly stalked towards her and Maycen started thrashing and kicking against him.

"Cad could you please restrain our little Maycen."

She tried sitting up, but Cad had moved behind her and pinned her arms to the table. She kept kicking at Scabior, but he managed to grab ahold of her foot, leaving her defenseless. Scabior was holding her foot almost gently, like he would start massaging it at any moment, but Maycen knew it was anything but. With his hand still holding her foot in place, his other started to trace along her toes.

"'ave you ever played this little muggle game Maycen?" he asked mockingly.

Maycen furrowed her brow at him and tried to pull her foot away. Scabior rolled his eyes and gripped her ankle tighter. Maycen whimpered against his touch.

"It's quite easy. 'ere let me show you 'ow to play." He said with a smirk.

His fingers stopped on her first toe. "This little piggy was a _liar_."

Scabior suddenly twisted her toe and Maycen let out a piercing scream as she felt it break. She had never even heard of this game before, but she was pretty sure that wasn't how it was supposed to be played. She heard Scabior chuckle and then his fingers moved to the next toe.

"This little piggy was a _manipulator_."

Maycen screamed again as he proceeded to break that toe as well. She struggled against Cad's grip, but he wasn't letting go. She shook her head back and forth several times as Scabior's fingers grazed along her next toe. She closed her eyes and her lips were trembling.

"This little piggy was a _slut_."

Maycen tensed up, waiting for him to break her third toe, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked at Scabior, who had his head cocked to the side, watching her. When her eyes met his, he flashed her a devious smirk, and without hesitation he twisted her toe, resulting in another crack. Maycen cried out, being caught off guard, and she suddenly became aware of the tears rolling off her cheeks.

Maycen tried kicking Scabior with her other foot, but the warning look he gave her made her stay still. She closed her eyes again and trembled against Scabior's touch.

"And, uh, _this_ _little_ _piggy_ is a nobody."

Maycen felt the familiar crack, but she only grunted in pain. Her throat was raw from screaming, and she prayed that Scabior was only doing one foot.

"P-please s-stop.." she whispered.

Scabior finally moved to her last toe and by that point, Maycen had started to sob. She stole a glance up at Cad and he wasn't even looking at her. His head was turned to the side, and he almost looked bored.

"And this little piggy cried," Maycen turned her attention back to Scabior as he started to sing, "please, please, please."

Maycen tried to ignore the pain as he broke her last toe, but she arched her back and choked on a sob. Her breathing was slow and shallow, and except for a few small whimpers from Maycen, everything had gone quiet. Scabior released her foot and it hung limply off the end of the table, while Cad released the hold on her arms. Maycen could feel her eyelids growing heavy and she wasn't even coherent of her surroundings anymore. She could make out blurry figures standing around her, and she thought they were saying something, but she could only hear long, low, drawn out grumblings.

She was crying silently to herself, more because of the fact that she was humiliated and defeated, rather than in pain. She couldn't understand why Cad would let him do this to her when she knew that he cared for her. And then it hit her, maybe he never actually liked her at all; maybe she was just so desperate for any kindness from anyone, that she just assumed he did. How could she have been so stupid, letting her emotions get in the way? He was a snatcher and nothing was going to change that; he was her enemy just as much as Scabior was.

Maycen found that she couldn't believe that statement. He wasn't like Scabior, no matter how much he acted like it. Scabior had pretty much threatened him to hurt her, so maybe he had no choice. _You always have a choice._ Maycen recalled those words she had said to Cad and she knew he did have a choice. He chose to do this to her, and that's what hurt the most.

Maycen suddenly had goose bumps running down her arms and legs and she had that feeling where someone was watching you. She slowly opened her eyes, much to her dismay and saw Scabior leaning on the table next to her, his head famously cocked to the side.

"So 'as little Maycen learned 'er place?" he mocked.

Her eyes threatened to close again as she nodded her head. Scabior reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I need an audible response Maycen." He growled.

"Yes." She whispered.

Scabior smiled at her. "And where is your place?"

Maycen fought back a few tears. "Below you."

"That's right," Scabior said, "You are beneath me; you're nothing."

Scabior then shoved Maycen off of the table and she landed on the ground with a thud. She let out a strangled cry when she tried to catch herself, resulting in her foot taking most of the impact. She was shaking on the ground, and she didn't think she had the energy to crawl over to the bed. Maycen could barely make out a light chuckle she heard from above her and she closed her eyes, afraid he wasn't done yet. She was tired and her body ached all over; she didn't even think she had the strength to open her eyes again. Maycen hoped that whatever Scabior was going to do would be quick and not too painful.

But nothing ever happened.


	26. Chapter 26

Maycen woke with a start and she wasn't really sure when she had fallen asleep. She drowsily looked around and noticed she was still on the ground next to the table. Through blurry vision she could make out a pair of boots relaxing on the table above her and when she looked to the side she saw Scabior resting comfortably in the chair.

Maycen let out a small moan as her sore body begged her to stay still; but it's not like she could really move in the first place. She heard movement from above her and she focused her eyes on Scabior, who was staring down at her. He had some weird stick in his mouth and it looked like there was smoke coming out of it. Maycen looked at him confused.

"I think they call it a cigarette. Best Muggle invention if you ask me."

Maycen stared at him with blank eyes as he blew smoke out of his mouth. What were you supposed to do with it? Eat it? Scabior chuckled at her vacant expression and Maycen quickly turned her gaze to one of the table legs.

"So 'ave you learned your lesson Maycen?"

She looked back at Scabior and raised her eyebrow. What did he expect her to say? _Why, yes Scabior, I have learned not to talk to anyone other than you._ Maycen snorted a little and it must have made Scabior mad, because he took one of his boots and pressed it down on her stomach.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes." She whispered.

Scabior smiled at her. "And what 'ave you learned?"

Maycen sighed, trying to think of a good enough answer to give him. "That I belong to you and no one else."

Maycen watched Scabior with weary eyes as he took in her answer. He suddenly got up from the table and knelt down next to her, making her flinch away. He didn't hurt her; however, he just ran his fingers across a bruise on her cheek.

"That's a clever answer Maycen. I like it."

She stared at him, afraid he was going to hurt her. But he didn't, he just continued to caress her cheek.

"In fact, I like it so much that I think you should be rewarded."

Maycen held her breath as Scabior moved his hand down towards her foot. His fingers barely touched her toes and she could feel her leg muscles start to tense up. He whispered some spell and then waved his hand over her foot. In one quick snap all of her toes fixed themselves and Maycen let out a small cry.

Scabior smirked down at her, probably due to the fact that she cried, and then he stood back up and sat back down at the table. Maycen sat herself up and looked down at her foot, wiggling her toes a few times; they felt as good as new. Scabior cleared his throat and when Maycen looked up at him, he was gesturing for her to sit in the chair next to him. She got up and plopped herself down in the chair, her eyes never leaving Scabior's. He had that cigarette in his mouth again and he inhaled deeply.

"You wanna drag?" he asked pulling it out of his mouth and handing it to her.

Maycen stared at it for a second before shaking her head no. Scabior shrugged his shoulders and put it back in his mouth. They sat in silence for a while and her thoughts wandered to Cad. She wondered what he was doing right now and if he was thinking about her.

Her eyes had drifted down to her bare arms and she ran her fingers over a small scar. She didn't like to think about that night, but images kept flashing through her head. Her eyes flickered to Scabior and he was watching her intently.

"Why do you hate me?" Maycen blurted out.

Scabior chuckled. "Who said I hated you love?"

"No one had to say it; you just hate me for some reason."

"Yes I hate you so much that I wanted to fix your toes." Scabior chuckled again.

Maycen let out a huff. "Well you broke them in the first place."

"You needed to be punished." Scabior said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well what about all the other stuff you've done to me? You burnt my hands, you broke my jaw and my ribs; you stabbed me."

"All of that was just punishment."

Maycen exhaled. "And raping me? Was that punishment too?"

Scabior narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to figure out why she suddenly cared about all of this.

"Maycen why were you standing guard at the wedding that night?" he quickly changed the subject.

Maycen raised her eyebrow. "Because we needed people keeping watch."

"Yeah, but 'ow come you were out there? Surely there were other people who could 'ave done it."

"I wasn't invited." Maycen spat.

Scabior raised his eyebrow. "And why was that love?"

Maycen exhaled through her nose. "Because Fleur is a stuck up bitch."

When Scabior still looked at her confused Maycen continued on. "In my fifth year we had the Triwizard Tournament. Well Fleur was chosen as the champion from her school and she thought she was better than everyone else because of it."

Scabior nodded his head, signaling for her to go on.

"So a couple of my friends and I had this dueling club and she wanted to duel us to prove that she was better. Well she beat all of my friends and wanted to duel me."

"You kicked 'er ass didn't you." Scabior interjected.

"She didn't last two seconds," Maycen said with a proud smile, "so she hates me and didn't invite me to the wedding; but I was still expected to stand guard outside."

Scabior nodded his head a few more times and then took another drag. "You didn't do a very good job of standing guard did ya?"

"How long had you been there, waiting?"

Scabior shrugged his shoulders. "Most of the night. I was just supposed to be keeping a look out for any suspicious people, but it was kinda boring. I was just getting ready to leave when a rather attractive looking girl came running straight at me."

Scabior was grinning at Maycen and she felt her face grow hot. He leaned forward in his chair and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That move with your heels was a brilliant one. I didn't see it coming."

Maycen swallowed. "Yeah well that's me; I have natural born instincts to run."

Scabior chuckled. "I told you that you would make an excellent Snatcher love."

"I'll pass."

"Maycen do you 'onestly expect a twelve year old to defeat the Dark Lord?"

Maycen rolled her eyes. "He's only a year younger than me."

Scabior snorted. "As if that matters."

"It does; Harry is a great wizard and I know he can win."

"'ow?"

Maycen quickly closed her mouth. In all honesty, she didn't know how Harry had planned on killing Voldemort. The others hadn't told her anything about what they were doing, so she really didn't know if they were just winging this, or if they actually had a plan.

"I can see it in your eyes Maycen. You really don't believe 'e can beat 'im."

Maycen opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was staring at Scabior and he had that stupid grin on his face again. She shouldn't even be questioning whether or not Harry could beat him, but she didn't see how he could. They were vastly outnumbered and well, Voldemort really was more skilled than Harry.

Maycen shook her head. No, Harry could beat Voldemort, she just knew it. Scabior started laughing, seeing her fight with herself. Maycen shot him a hateful glare.

"Even if that was half true, why would I want to join a bunch of stupid Snatchers who hate me!"

Scabior sighed. "I don't hate you Maycen."

"You're lying." Maycen snorted.

"Why do you find it so 'ard to believe that I actually like you?"

Maycen slammed her hand on the table. "Because if you liked me you wouldn't have broken my toes last night! You wouldn't have killed Aimee when I begged you to stop! You wouldn't have raped-"

Maycen stopped when Scabior's lips suddenly crashed against hers. Being completely in shock, Maycen didn't fight him off; she just sat there. When Scabior finally pulled away from her, Maycen quickly stood up and backed away from him.

"'ow can you keep resisting me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-I have a boyfriend, remember."

Scabior narrowed his eyes and stood up. "That didn't stop you from snogging Cad last night?"

Maycen could feel herself backing away from him. "You forced me to."

"Did I force you to the night before, in 'is tent?" Scabior asked taking two steps forward.

"I, I didn't-"

Maycen was stumbling on her words as Scabior moved closer to her. She kept moving backwards until her back was pressed up against the tent. Scabior finally closed the distance between them and he placed his hands on either side of her head.

"You see Maycen, when I saw you that night at the wedding, and how amazing you looked, it took all of my strength not to rip that dress off of you and take you right there."

A whimper caught in Maycen's throat and her lower lip started to tremble. Scabior leaned his head down closer to her and their noses were barely touching.

"I don't 'ate you, in fact I find myself attracted to you. That's why I'm so cruel towards you, so the others won't suspect anything."

Maycen's heart was pounding in her chest, and not for a good reason. She tried stepping to the side but Scabior reached out and gently placed his hand on her throat, holding her in place.

"Don't move." He whispered.

Maycen stood stock still as Scabior pressed his lips against hers. She was at a loss about what to do. She knew if she tried to fight back he would definitely hurt her again, but she didn't want to be kissing him. His free hand moved to her lower back and he pulled her closer against him.

Maycen remained frozen to her spot as Scabior explored her mouth. She let her thoughts wander to other things, trying to ignore her body's response to him. Despite how sensually he touched her, and no matter how deep he made the kiss, Maycen felt...

…Nothing.

It wasn't like when Cad had kissed her and the world just dissolved around her. No, this kiss felt almost wrong, and it made Maycen smile. She didn't want to be intimate towards Scabior and she definitely didn't have any feelings towards him.

When Scabior finally pulled away they both were breathing heavily; for Maycen it was more out of fear than desire. He dropped his hand from her back, but still kept his hand at her throat.

"Give me a chance Maycen. I'm not such a bad guy."

Maycen lips parted slightly as she furrowed her brow. This guy was completely bipolar. One minute he was breaking her damn toes, and the next he was making out with her and professing his feelings for her. Although she would never admit this to him, Maycen almost preferred the nicer Scabior than his jerk self.

Scabior smiled at her and then released her neck. He turned around and started rummaging through something on the ground, but Maycen kept her eyes glued in front of her. She couldn't figure him out, and as much as she tried to make sense of everything, it just ended up giving her a headache. She was brought out of her thoughts when Scabior took her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards to look at him.

"You know Maycen, there's nothing I couldn't give you."

He ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip.

"There's nothing I would deny you."

She could feel him moving closer towards her, his head leaning down to meet hers.

"If you would not deny me."

Maycen was breathing heavily again and she could feel her heart rate speeding up as he closed the distance between them. Their lips were inches from touching and Maycen quickly put her hands up to his chest, holding him back. Scabior smirked and Maycen noticed that his other hand was behind his back. He revealed his hand and she saw that he was holding a shirt.

He handed it to her and she offered him a small smile. He gave her a small nod and then he headed for the opening of the tent. Maycen twisted the shirt in her hands and she watched him warily.

Maycen bit her lip. "Thank you."

**A/N: Well I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know Scabior is kind of nice in this chapter, but don't worry, it's all a part of the plan (channeling my inner Joker). Not to alarm you guys, but with these last 3 weeks of the semester I really want to focus on my classes and making sure I don't fail :/. Don't laugh b/c it's almost happened before. I will still try to update as often as I can, but it might not be everyday. Don't worry it won't be months-maybe just a day or two until the next chapter. As always your reviews are always appreciated!**


	27. Chapter 27

Scabior smiled to himself as he left the tent. He spotted the others sitting around the fire and he quickly joined them. They were all watching him with curious looks on their faces and that only made him chuckle.

"So did it work?" Cad spoke up.

"I think so. 'er guard didn't seem to be up after I fixed 'er toes. I guess you were right Cad."

He saw Cad shift uncomfortably, which caused him to chuckle even more. He knew Cad still had some feelings towards Maycen and he found it amusing at how easy Cad had listened to him the night before. Scabior pretty much made up everything he had said last night and lucky for him Cad was gullible enough to believe it.

"Yeah, Maycen responds to affection and kindness more than punishment. If you do something nice for her, she'll, uh, open up to you." Cad said.

Scabior smiled triumphantly. When Cad first had told him that, Scabior thought he was crazy. He had tried being nice to Maycen before and she pretty much spat in his face. But seeing the way she reacted towards Cad's kindness to her made him think he had finally found her weakness. He would break his little Maycen until she had nothing left to fight for, and he would have her begging for him; screaming for him.

Most of the girls he had taken usually gave into him within the first day of being with him. Maycen hadn't though; she looked at him like he had some disgusting disease and she couldn't stand to be around him. He liked the challenge though, the fight within her. It would make it all the more satisfactory when she finally submitted herself to him.

Scabior turned his attention towards his tent where he saw Maycen appear from the opening. She had redone her hair and she was wearing the shirt he had given her, and she actually looked a little happier; probably because she didn't have to be around the others half naked anymore. Although he loved humiliating her in front of the others, he hated the way they all looked at her; their eyes roaming all over her body, his body. She belonged to him and he'd be damned if he let any of the others even think they had a chance with her.

Scabior gave her a smile and stood up to meet her, but he felt that stupid tug in his abdomen. He didn't understand how people could still think it was okay to fucking say the Dark Lord's name. Idiots, all of them. He looked around at the others and gave them a nod, signaling them to go ahead. He turned his attention back to Maycen and she was watching him skeptically; he wondered if Cad had told her about it.

"We've got some business to take care of." he told her.

Maycen bit her lip. "Can I come with you?"

Scabior almost did a double take at her question. He couldn't believe she actually fell for that little act; so naïve.

"Sure love, you're not going to try and run away are you?"

She shook her head and walked over towards him. He grinned at her and held out his hand for her to take. She cautiously took it and he pulled her closer to him. He expected her to push herself away from him or tell him to fuck off, but she just looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Scabior smiled to himself.

This was going to be easier than he thought.

{/}

Maycen stood in complete shock as she watched the others completely destroy this house. They were apparating right through it and it was starting to crumble. A man had appeared in the doorway, the owner she presumed, and he was yelling for them to stop. Scabior still had a hold of her hand and he pulled her forward, walking over to the man. He was yelling that he 'got him' and 'he was inside', but Maycen stared at him confused.

She took in his appearance and he was dressed even more strangely than Scabior was. It looked like he was still wearing his pajamas and his long blond hair was scattered around his face. He looked familiar, but Maycen couldn't remember where she had seen him before. She racked her brain, but nothing was coming to her.

They walked up the front steps towards him, but suddenly Scabior stopped. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He let out a long sigh and looked over to Maycen, a curious look on his face. Before Maycen had a chance to ask him what was wrong, they quickly disapparated.

Maycen stumbled upon their landing, falling into Scabior. He only chuckled and helped her to her feet. She looked around and saw the other snatchers walking away from them, hiding behind a few trees. She raised her eyebrow and started to ask Scabior what they were doing, but he put his finger to her lips.

"Sshh. Stay 'ere and be quiet." He ordered.

She wanted to argue with him, but the look he gave her told her she should listen to him. He turned around and followed the others and Maycen folded her arms across her chest. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently for a few minutes, but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see what the others were doing.

She quietly walked along the same path the others took and she placed herself behind a tree. She slowly poked her head out from behind and saw Scabior casually leaning against a tree while the others where behind him. He was talking to someone and Maycen craned her neck more to see who it was. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there frozen to the spot.

"Oh my god." She said to herself.

She watched them and she wondered why they weren't running. She ran scenes throughout her head, trying to decide if she should run and help them, or wait and see if they will react on their own. But they didn't move; they still stood there staring at Scabior. Knowing she'd have to face the consequences later, Maycen ran out from behind the tree and charged at Scabior. The other snatchers had been caught off guard so they just watched as she tackled him straight to the ground. She put her knee in his back and held his face into the ground.

"Run!" she yelled looking up at the others.

They looked at her with wide eyes, but they did as she said and took off running. She felt down towards his pants pocket where his wand was and she grabbed it. Maycen gave Scabior one final push into the ground before she stood up and followed them. She quickly caught up with them and that made her nervous, because that meant the others (and more importantly, Scabior) would catch up too.

**A/N: So I figured out that Tuesdays and Thursdays are probably my best days to update! We are getting to some good stuff, which by now I'm sure you can pick up on...that's not good for Maycen. **


	28. Chapter 28

It was like all time had stopped suddenly. The blood was pounding in Maycen's ears as she followed the others through the forest. Spells were being thrown all around her and she did her best to fire some back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Fett catching up to them quickly. Maycen turned around and completely stopped, firing a spell at Fett sending him backwards. Maycen looked behind Fett where the others were close behind him.

"Protego!" she yelled, casting a small force field between them.

She turned back around and followed the three again. Maycen knew that spell wouldn't last long, but she hoped it would give them enough time to get away and hopefully disapparate. She almost tripped over Ron as he went tumbling to the ground, his legs bound by chains. Hermione had stopped to help him, but Maycen grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

The three of them continued to run until Hermione came to a stop again. Maycen stopped too when she saw a few other snatchers headed right for them. They were surrounded. Without even thinking, Maycen quickly cast a wall of fire out of Scabior's wand and made a circle around them, enclosing them in.

"Maycen what are you doing?" Hermione shouted.

"Buying us some time! We have to get out of here now!"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not leaving Ron!"

"We don't have a choice."

Harry stepped in between them. "Hermione's right Maycen, we can't just leave him."

Maycen let out a small huff. "Then I hope you're prepared to fight, because they're not going to go down easily."

Before the two had a time to answer, the fire had quickly vanished and they were completely surrounded by snatchers. Panicked, Hermione shot a spell, not at the snatchers, but right at Harry. He fell to the ground, and to Maycen's surprise his face started to bubble and change. Maycen glanced at Hermione who had her wand at the ready and then she turned back to the snatchers.

She had Scabior's wand pointed at Cad, and her arm suddenly started to shake. He approached her slowly, his face showing no kind of emotion. Out of the corner of her eye Maycen could see the others starting to close in on them.

"Don't even try it Maycen." Cad warned.

Maycen stood her ground. "Cad don't think I won't hex you. Don't come any closer."

Cad chuckled. "You can't possibly take out all of us, and I know you don't want any harm done to your friends."

At his words, Jango appeared and he had a hold of Ron, whose face was all bloodied and bruised. She could see Hermione lower her wand right away, and Maycen knew she wouldn't fight at the sake of Ron's safety. She kept her eyes on Cad, who just stood there casually, waiting for her to act. Knowing she couldn't take them all on by herself, Maycen lowered her wand and hung her head in defeat.

Cad immediately sprang into action and ripped Scabior's wand out of her hand. He threw it to one of the others and then he grabbed Maycen's wrists and pinned them behind her back. He pulled her against his chest, and Maycen could see the other three had been restrained as well. If she was scared before, then nothing could compare to how she was feeling now. She honestly didn't know if she was more afraid of the others finding out who Harry is, or how Scabior would punish her later.

Speaking of Scabior, he came strolling through the woods not a few seconds later and Maycen could feel all the muscles in her body tense up. He went to the snatcher holding his wand and he roughly took it away from him. He walked over so he was standing in front of Maycen and he used his wand to push a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled.

Scabior then kneed Maycen in the gut and if Cad hadn't been holding her up, she would have fallen to the ground. Maycen let out a few strangled coughs and Scabior turned his attention towards Harry. Maycen's heart was pounding in her chest as he got closer to Harry, and she prayed that whatever Hermione had done to his face was good enough to fool Scabior.

"Name?" Scabior asked.

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley." Harry responded.

Maycen let out a sigh of relief when Scabior walked away from Harry. Hopefully the others would follow suit and give false names. Scabior turned his attention to Hermione and he stood in front of her, taking a strand of hair between his fingers.

"Maycen?"

Maycen turned her head slightly at Cad's voice. He had whispered in her ear and she was pretty sure the others hadn't heard him. She nodded her head, signaling him that she heard him.

"That's Potter isn't it?" he whispered.

Maycen's breath hitched in her throat, but she found herself nodding her head. "How did you know?"

She felt Cad's chest vibrating against her back, which must mean he was chuckling.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have attacked Scabior like that if it was just some random people we had found."

Maycen rested her head against Cad's chest. "Cad, you can't let him take Harry to the Ministry. Please, help us."

"Maycen you know I can't do that."

Before Maycen could respond, Jango spoke up. "There's no Vernon Dudley on here Scabior."

Scabior turned his attention from Hermione and slowly made his way back over to Harry. Maycen struggled against Cad's hold, but he held on tight. He whispered in her ear, telling her to stay still, but she couldn't just stand by and watch. Scabior was standing directly in front of Harry and he used his wand to push back his hair.

"Stay still Maycen." Cad whispered.

"Please Cad I-"

Cad placed his hand over her mouth and grabbed onto her wrists with his other hand.

"Maycen I want you to be quiet. If you can't handle that then my hand stays on your mouth."

Maycen trembled against him, but she nodded her head .Cad slowly took his hand off of her mouth and resumed his grip on her wrists. Scabior had inched closer to Harry's face, examining where his scar would have been. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Take them to the Manor." He said.

"No!" Maycen yelled.

Scabior looked towards her, malice written in his eyes. Maycen quickly closed her mouth, not having intended to say it out loud.

"Cad you can let little Maycen go and take the others to the Manor. I will be joining you shortly."

Maycen could feel herself pressing closer to Cad and at the same time Cad's grip on her wrists tightened. But as quickly as he had gripped her, he let her go and walked over towards the others. Maycen looked over to Harry and stared at him with apologetic eyes. He offered her a small smile and then they were all gone. Maycen turned her attention back to Scabior and the look he was giving her shot terror throughout her whole body.

She knew she was dead.

But a smile suddenly appeared on his face. He grinned at her as he took a few steps towards her. Maycen defensively took two steps back.

"What's got you so scared Maycen?" he laughed.

She shook her head as she continued to back away from him. Scabior had a bounce in his step as he stalked towards her. He pretended to lunge at her and she let out a scream and quickly backpedaled away. She would have kept moving, but her back hit a tree. Her pause was all he needed and he lunged at her for real, pinning her against the tree. Maycen let out a piercing scream, but it was soon muffled by his hand.

"What's wrong Maycen? Don't wanna stay with me anymore?" he mocked.

Maycen closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth. She tried pushing him away from her, but his body remained pressed against hers.

"I thought we 'ad made some real progress this morning; don't you feel the same way about me?"

His other hand had snaked its way under her shirt and was resting on her hip. Maycen shook her head again and tried speaking, but it was still muffled under his hand.

"What was that?" he asked pulling his hand away from her mouth a few inches.

"C-can't we just go to the Manor?"

Scabior shook his head. "Oh no, love, you're not going to the Manor."

Maycen's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm not ready to let you go just yet." He chuckled.

Maycen whimpered. "Why?"

Scabior closed the small distance that was left between them. "Because there are just too many things I love about you."

Maycen furrowed her brow at him. What did he mean by love? Scabior smiled at her and grabbed her shoulders. He threw her to the ground and he was soon straddling her. Maycen started hitting him, but it wasn't long before he had her arms pinned above her head with one of his hands. Maycen closed her eyes and turned her head away from him.

"I love the fear in your eyes when you know you've done something bad."

He leaned down and kissed her closed eyelids.

"I love the sound of my name when it rolls of your lips."

His thumb pulled down her lower lip.

"I love the feel of your body trembling beneath mine."

Scabior moved his hand down to her stomach, where he started working her shirt up. Maycen choked on a sob as Scabior trailed kisses down her jawline. She kicked her feet underneath him, hoping she would make some kind of purchase and she eventually managed to kick him in between the legs. Scabior let out a pained grunt and he loosened his grip on her wrists just enough for her to get free. Maycen balled her hand up into a fist and punched Scabior in the nose.

It was pretty much a battle of flailing limbs as Maycen struggled to get out from underneath him. She kicked and hit him wherever she could and she was able to turn herself around onto her stomach. She started to crawl away from him, but a hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her back.

"Oh no no no no. I don't think you're going anywhere."

Maycen's hand tried to grab anything to help pull her away, but she only succeeded in pulling up some dead grass. Scabior's chest pressed against her back and he yanked her hips from the ground. He used one arm to hold her up by her stomach and his free hand undid the button of her jeans and released the zipper.

"N-no! No please don't!" Maycen yelled.

Scabior ignored her pleas as his hands quickly had her jeans below her hips and around her knees. Maycen clawed at the ground again, attempting to get away when she heard Scabior shedding his clothes. She pushed her body flat against the ground in one last attempt, but once again Scabior's hands pulled at her waist, bringing her hips off the ground and into his stomach.

A small whimper escaped her lips, but soon turned into a shriek as Scabior tangled his fingers in her hair, gripping hard enough to pull her head back; his elbow resting in the crook of her arched back. Maycen's craned neck and spine made it hard to breath and pretty much impossible to move and she could feel herself shaking against him.

"Please…stop." She whimpered.

For a while nothing happened and Maycen hated the wait more than the actual torment. She could feel him pressed against her and she rolled her hips under, trying to postpone the inevitable. With one hand, he lifted her from the ground completely as he forced himself into her with one powerful movement. Maycen cried out and she could feel tears rolling down the sides of her face out of pain and humiliation.

She tried not to cry again as he pulled her hips against his, deeper this time and twice as hard, but it was nearly impossible.

"Please don't do this." She begged again, although she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

Scabior pulled her hair back and thrust into her for a third time.

"Scabior, please?" she cried.

Without warning he withdrew from her and released her hair, flipping her onto her back and pinning her down by her arms.

"What did you say?"

She blinked a few times, not really sure of what was happening. His face was dangerously close to hers and she wasn't able to tell if she had pissed him off, or made him extremely happy.

He slapped her hard across the face. "What did you say?"

"I said 'please stop,'" she repeated hoarsely.

Scabior shook his head. "No love, you said my name."

Maycen looked away from him and tried to remember if she actually had. She had been pleading in her head, but she didn't think she had said it out loud. Scabior grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Say it again." He commanded.

Maycen stared up at him with fearful eyes and she shook her head. Scabior cocked his head to the side as if he couldn't believe she refused to listen to him. He punched her, making sure his ring made a nice scratch across her cheek. Scabior raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to say it, but she bit her lip and shook her head again. He sighed and punched her again several times. Maycen let out a ragged breath and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Scabior." She said, trying to say it as quietly as she could.

But that was all he needed.

His lips were on hers in an instant as he forced himself inside of her again. Maycen arched her back and grunted against his mouth, resulting in a devilish smile from Scabior. His hands intertwined with hers and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his teeth grazing into her skin.

After several violent and painful thrusts later, Scabior finally withdrew from her. He stood up and buttoned his pants back up, but Maycen remained still on the ground staring up at the sky. Scabior stared down at her, a proud smirk written on his face, and he shook his head almost in a mocking way.

"Consider this strike two Maycen."

With that he disapparated, leaving Maycen alone in the forest. She didn't even bother moving; she wasn't planning on going anywhere, and Scabior knew it. She wasn't willing to risk getting another strike. She laid on the ground, her body shaking, and she wondered if Scabior had gone to the Manor to join the others. She thought of Harry and the others helpless against all the snatchers and she couldn't think of any way they would be able to get out of it.

Maycen turned her head to the side, but she didn't cry. She didn't think she had any more tears left in her. Surely once they figured out he was truly Harry, they would immediately call Voldemort to them. Harry was as good as dead. Maycen wondered what would happen to her when that happened; would Scabior turn her into the Ministry, seeing no need to keep her anymore, or would he choose to keep her as his little 'play thing'. She shuddered slightly thinking of the latter.

There would be no point in fighting him anymore if Harry really didn't survive. He was their last hope at defeating Voldemort, and if he was gone then they all could kiss their freedom goodbye. Maycen had already kissed her's goodbye a long time ago, but she had still held onto her hope; she hoped Harry would have defeated Voldemort by now and she would have been rescued, but now that the ending seemed to dark and bleak she didn't have any hope left.

Scabior had taken it from her.


	29. Chapter 29

Maycen opened her eyes, not really sure when she had closed them. She noticed the sky had grown darker, but she was still able to see most of her surroundings. She honestly hadn't moved an inch from when Scabior had left her and that was quite some time ago. Maybe if she was lucky he would forget about her.

If only she was that lucky.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest but she could only hear a few leaves rustling on the ground, other than that it was completely silent. She could hear her breathing; in and out; in and out, and she thought about just holding her breath until she couldn't hear anything anymore.

A loud 'pop' echoed through the woods and it made Maycen jump. She laid as still as she could and she kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him. She could hear him approach her and with a soft touch, he ran his fingers over the cut on her cheek. Maycen flinched at his touch and when she opened her eyes she expected to be looking up at Scabior, but it wasn't him.

"Go away Cad." Maycen huffed turning her head the other way.

Cad's fingers remained on her cheek. "I can't, Scabior told me to come get you and bring you back to camp."

Maycen still kept her head turned to the side as she let out another irritated huff.

"Maycen you can't be mad at me for not helping you."

Maycen still didn't say anything and Cad's fingers moved down to her chin, where he tilted her head back to face him. Now-a-days he almost seemed as bipolar as Scabior, although not as extreme. She stared as him with hurt eyes, letting him know she wasn't mad at him; she just felt embarrassed.

"Scabior's not in a very good mood, so if we take too long it might not be pleasant when we return."

Maycen blinked her eyes a few times and slowly nodded her head. Cad moved his hands down towards her hips and Maycen started to flinch away from him, but he kept moving until they were on her jeans. Cad never broke eye contact with her as he pulled her jeans back up and buttoned them. He then tucked on of his arms under Maycen's legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up, cradling her against him. Maycen found herself relaxing into him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are we apparating back to camp?" Maycen whispered.

Cad started to walk in another direction. "No we made camp not too far from here. Scabior thinks there could be more people hiding out here."

Maycen sniffed. "And why is he so upset?"

"He didn't get his reward for Potter. That crazy witch Bellatrix kicked us out."

"So you don't know what happened? Harry could still be alive?"

Cad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Maycen. When we were leaving Bellatrix wanted to talk to the girl."

Maycen swallowed heavily. "B-but if they had called You-Know-Who to the Manor, wouldn't your mark have started to burn?"

"Snatchers don't have the dark mark Maycen. That's why we wear the red around our arm."

Maycen looked up at Cad and examined him for a moment. So there was still a small chance that Harry and the others were still alive, but she didn't know how they would be able to escape. She was even more terrified of Scabior now; he'd probably find some way to take it out on her. Maycen reached up and grabbed onto Cad's jacket.

"I want to go home Cad." She whispered.

Cad's eyes shifted down towards hers, but he didn't respond.

"Please just let me go. You can tell him I tricked you and ran off." She pleaded.

Cad sighed. "Maycen you know Scabior would have my head if I did that."

"Then you can come with me. Let's just leave here please."

"Maycen believe me, I want to take you as far away from here as possible, but I just can't."

Maycen let out a long breath. She knew Cad wouldn't defy Scabior's orders, but she didn't expect him to tell her that he actually wanted to go with her. Her eyes met his and he stopped walking.

"I'm sorry Maycen."

"It's okay Cad. You're a good snatcher and he's lucky to have someone as loyal as you on his team."

Cad shook his head. "No I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Cad you don't-"

"No Maycen, Scabior might be okay with that kind of stuff, but that's not why I became a snatcher. Part of me doesn't even want to do this anymore."

Maycen closed her eyes. "I'm sorry too Cad. I shouldn't have led you on like that, but you have to know it wasn't intentional."

"It's okay, there's nothing about me that you should like anyways." Cad said shrugging his shoulders.

"I like you Cad; I like talking to you and I like how open I can be with you, but I don't like you in that way…I'm sorry."

He smiled down at her. "I like you too."

Maycen smiled back at him and without even thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cad started walking again and Maycen left her arms where they were. She didn't know how far away their camp was, but she was perfectly content being here with Cad.

"Cad do you think after the war we could still be friends?" Maycen asked.

"I'm not sure Maycen. I guess it depends on which side wins."

Maycen sniffed. "What do you mean?"

"Well if somehow Potter did manage to escape and then somehow he does manage to kill the Dark Lord, then I don't imagine the Ministry letting me go free, not with all the things I've done."

"You can't change sides before the war is over?"

Cad snorted. "I don't see that happening?"

"Oh, and if the Dark Lord wins?"

"Well since you're not a mudblood or a blood traitor, I bet they would let you become a snatcher. You'd make a pretty decent one, you know."

Maycen rolled her eyes. Why did everyone keep telling her she would be a good snatcher? She didn't want to be, nor would she ever think of joining them. She'd rather face death.

"I don't think so Cad."

Cad looked at her and it was clear he was upset. "So maybe we weren't meant to be friends."

"Maybe you're right." she whispered.

"I mean we never spoke to each other at school."

Maycen smiled. "That's because you thought you were better than everyone else."

"I believe it was you who thought you were better than the rest of us, little miss perfect."

"Please I'm not perfect." She snorted.

Cad raised his eyebrow. "Oh you're not? What about all your perfect grades; your friends; your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend Cad."

He looked down at her and furrowed his brow. "What? But you said-"

"I lied."

"So there's no guy who was in Hufflepuff?"

Maycen shook her head. "Nope, I made it all up."

"But then who really gave you that necklace?"

Maycen felt her lips part slightly. She didn't think he would have remembered when she said that her boyfriend had given her that necklace. She let out a long sigh.

"A boy. It had been an early birthday present."

Cad smirked at her. "And you like this boy?"

Maycen cheeks reddened. "Yes, but I'm not even sure if he likes me."

"Did you ever tell him you liked him?"

She shook her head. "No that's what I hate the most; and now I'm not even sure if I'll get to see him again."

Maycen wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Cad's mouth twitch at the corners for a short second. She narrowed her eyes at him but then shook it off; she was probably just imagining it. The rest of the trip back was silent; Maycen felt awkward after just talking about boys with Cad and she didn't know if he was jealous or happy.

She rested her head on Cad's shoulder and closed her eyes. Just listening to the rhythm of his heart beat was enough to put her to sleep. She would have stayed completely relaxed in his arms, but the sound of voices brought her out of her dream-like state. She tightened her grip around Cad as they got closer to the camp.

"Maycen just stay quiet and please just listen to Scabior. He's already mad enough as it is."

Maycen nodded her head against his chest. Through half-closed eyelids she looked around at the others who were sitting around and they all had bottles in their hands. Terrific. Cad stopped walking and she heard the all too familiar chuckling of her favorite snatcher.

"Well isn't this cute. You know you two could pass for a pretty adorable couple."

The others around them started to snicker and Cad suddenly dropped Maycen on the ground. She looked up at him in confusion, but he stared back at her with a blank face. Okay, so he had to act like he didn't like her, but he could of at least dropped her a little softer.

She turned around and looked at Scabior and right away she could tell he had been drinking. She shakily stood up and faced him, ignoring the looks she was getting from the others.

"I'm surprised you can stand up." he laughed.

Maycen rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Scabior stalked towards her and she took a few steps back.

"And I'm surprised you didn't try running away."

"What would have been the point?" she mumbled.

"There wouldn't have been one. You've already lost this war."

Maycen raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

Scabior smirked. "Well considering the Dark Lord has probably already destroyed Potter by now, there wouldn't be any reason for you to run away."

Maycen sucked her cheeks in and started tapping her foot on the ground. "How would you even know? I'm pretty sure you were kicked out of the Manor before He even showed up."

Maycen immediately closed her mouth, realizing she had forgot what Cad had said. Scabior looked to Cad for a small second before he stormed up to her. He reached out and grabbed Maycen's cheeks with his hand, pulling her off the ground so that her toes were barely touching. His finger was pressing against her new cut and she let out a small whimper.

"You best be watching what you say from now on Maycen. With Potter gone, there's no reason to keep you around."

Maycen's eyes widened and she tried to pry his hand away from her face.

"I'm letting you live so you now belong to me."

Maycen shook her head.

"Yes little Maycen. You will do everything I tell you. I won't tolerate any disobedience from you; and if you step a toe out of line then you can become Greyback's next meal."

Maycen's lower lip was trembling and her eyes flickered over to Cad for a moment. He was looking down at the ground, his hands in his front pants pockets. Scabior jerked her head so she was facing him again and his mouth was a thin line.

"Is this clear?" he asked.

Maycen stared at him completely terrified. Scabior grabbed her cheeks harder and he shook her.

"Is. This. Clear?" he growled.

Maycen nodded her head several times. "Yes."

Scabior smirked. "Good then it's time for your first test."

Maycen was about to ask him what he meant, but he pulled her forward and started walking towards his tent. She dug her heels in the ground, trying to slow him down, but she was only delaying the inevitable. Maycen met Cad's gaze as they passed him and he gave her an apologetic look.

Scabior barged into his tent and threw her down on the bed. When Maycen turned herself over Scabior already had his shirt off and he was slowly making his way towards her. Maycen started to back away from him but Scabior shook his head several times, glaring at her.

"You know Maycen when you said my name today I could barely 'ear you."

Scabior was standing over her and he leaned down so that she had to lie down. He crawled on top of her body and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I guess we'll just 'ave to get you to scream it a little louder this time."

{/}

Cad rolled over onto his back unable to fully fall asleep. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey sitting on the table near his bed, and he took a large drink. Scabior hadn't come out of his tent since he took Maycen in there and her distant screams still echoed through his mind.

They weren't screams of pleasure however, and that made Cad smile. He took another swig of his drink and slammed it down on the table. He was a horrible person. Here he was happy that Maycen wasn't getting pleasure from what Scabior was doing to her, and in fact, he was almost jealous of Scabior.

He wanted to feel Maycen's body against his, her soft lips pressed against his own. Cad wished he was the one who was making Maycen scream, and he knew she would at least enjoy with him. It wouldn't be rape if he was with her. Cad grabbed the bottle and threw it across the tent, disgusted by his own thoughts.

Maycen was being raped and tortured by Scabior and all he could think about was his own selfish purposes. He should be helping her, protecting her against Scabior, but instead he was sitting in his tent, wondering what she would feel like underneath him. When she had asked him to come with her and flee, he wanted nothing more than to take her away. And when she told him she had lied about having a boyfriend, he was literally a few seconds away from complying with her wishes and leaving with her. But then she mentioned that there was someone she truly liked and when he saw her face light up at the mere thought of him made Cad's stomach boil with jealousy.

He knew Maycen wouldn't choose him, and he didn't blame her; she deserved so much better than him. She deserved a life better than what her life was now. If only he could convince her to join the snatchers. She wouldn't even have to really snatch people; if she just said she was one, then she would be safe. Cad didn't want to see her get killed just because of her stupid pride.

Cad turned his attention towards the tent opening when he heard a small whimper. When Scabior had first taken her in his tent there was nothing but pained screams, and he had listened to her beg for Scabior to stop. As the night went on, her screams had dulled to small whimpers here and there. It had been silent for quite a while and he thought Scabior was finally done with her, but he cringed when he heard her whimpering again.

Cad laid back down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair again. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to listen to it all over again. He heard a quiet sob and he rolled over on his side, facing away from the opening.

"I'm sorry Maycen."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay so this weekend I found time to write and I've got three or four chapters that could be updated this week! :D I know that last chapter was really depressing and I'm warning you now, this chapter is kind of sad...I don't know what possessed me to take this route but once I started typing it I couldn't stop. Thanks to you all who have stayed with this story and those who have reviewed! I hope you enjoy!**

Scabior strolled merrily out of his tent and he noticed the others were already awake and sitting around the fire. It was a beautiful morning in his opinion, not too cold, but just warm enough. He sat down in his usual spot and he took a plate of food and started digging in, noting the awkward silence between everyone. He smirked to himself as he knew what the others were probably thinking. He was surprised that none of them has asked him anything about his little Maycen's predicament, but he figured they had probably figured it out for themselves; her screaming alone could have told them that.

Scabior casually ate his meal, thoroughly happy with how things had turned out last night. He didn't care that he had caused her pain, he didn't care that she had begged him to stop, he didn't care that she wasn't willingly submitting to him. She was his; and he could do whatever he wanted to her, whenever he wanted.

He looked around at the others and a sadistic idea popped into his head. "Cad, why don't you go take Maycen some food."

Cad looked at Scabior confused at first, but he complied. Scabior watched with a devilish grin as Cad slowly headed for his tent, and he would give the two 'love birds' a few moments before he would ruin it.

{/}

With a plate of food in his hands, Cad slowly walked into Scabior's tent afraid of what he might find. He knew how possessive Scabior was of Maycen so it made no sense as to why he wanted Cad to go give her food. He figured it must be something pretty awful. Cad whispered her name when he entered, not wanting to startle her, but he didn't hear anything; maybe she was asleep.

Cad gripped the plate of food down harder when he noticed was how askew everything was. The chairs were tipped over and thrown about the place, papers and clothes were thrown everywhere; it was like a fucking war went on in here. A small, feeble cough had Cad turning his attention to the corner of the tent where he saw Maycen lying on her stomach with her hands up over her head and out in front of her, tied to the leg of the table in the room.

"Maycen?" he asked as he quickly made his way over to her.

She was shaking violently and every now and then a small whimper or sound would escape her lips. She was wearing one of Scabior's shirts, but it barely covered her up all the way. Her legs were covered in bruises and Cad could see plenty of scratches and bruises on her forearms as well. Very calmly as not to alarm her, Cad put his hand on her back. At his contact Maycen started crying and trying to pull herself away from his touch. Cad hadn't noticed until now that there was a gag in her mouth, and from the looks of it, it was Scabior's red band.

"Maycen calm down. It's just me. It's Cad." He tried to soothe her.

Maycen continued to sob, but at the sound of his voice she started to settle down. Cad rubbed her back and tried comforting her in any way that he could, but she wouldn't stop crying.

"Here let me untie your hands okay?"

He didn't wait for her to respond, because he had a feeling that she wouldn't have responded any way. Cad untied the rope from Maycen's hands and her skin was raw and red, probably from her trying to pry and pull her hands free. Maycen had quieted down a little bit, but her arms remained over her head as if she couldn't move them. Cad went to work at removing the gag from her mouth, and once it was successfully off…Maycen still remained in the same position.

"Maycen you're not tied up anymore, you can move." He tried to coax her.

"C-c-cad." It was the quietest whisper he had ever heard and in fact, he almost hadn't heard it.

"Yes Maycen. I'm here."

"I c-can't move." Her voice was still so meak and soft.

Cad placed his hand on her back again. "Yes you can, I untied your hands."

Maycen slowly shook her head. "I-it hurts."

"Here I'll help you." Cad offered.

Maycen didn't really respond, so Cad went to work at trying to turn her over. He pretty much had to do all of the work, because every time he tried to move Maycen, she grunted in pain and tried to go against him. Cad finally managed to get her onto her side and he figured that was good enough, at least he could see her face. Although, he wasn't really sure he wanted to; her face was hardly recognizable anymore with all of the cuts and bruises that covered it. She had one particularly nasty black eye and Cad could also see finger marks covering her neck.

"Maycen are you okay?"

She glared up at him and he realized that had been a stupid question to ask; of course she wasn't okay.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" he retracted.

Maycen shook her head no.

"You've got to eat something Maycen." He tried to reason with her.

"No. No. No. No. No." she started whimpering again.

Cad panicked and started rubbing her shoulder. "Okay, okay you don't have to eat anything.

Maycen stopped whimpering and she looked up at Cad with teary eyes. He gave her a soft smile, still unsure if she was going to pass out, or get sick, or anything.

"Why are you in here?" she whispered.

"Scabior told me to come give you some breakfast, although now I see his intentions were of a different affect."

Maycen sniffed. "W-what do you mean?"

"I think he wanted me to see you like this; he knows of my feelings for you and I think he wanted to flaunt it in my face, the fact that he gets to have you and I don't."

Maycen shifted her body slightly. "He doesn't get anything. He takes it."

"Maycen what did he do to you?"

Cad watched as Maycen shifted uncomfortably again. He hadn't meant to ask her what Scabior had done, but he wanted to know.

"What didn't he do." Maycen whispered.

Now it was Cad's turn to feel uncomfortable. About a hundred different situations played in his mind of what Scabior could have possibly done to Maycen. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Cad, I want to see my parents."

Cad furrowed his brow. "What?"

Maycen sniffed. "I want to be with my parents."

"Maycen I thought you said your parents were dead." Cad stated still confused.

Her lower lip was quivering and all she was doing was staring up at him. Cad's eyes widened in realization when he figured out what she meant.

"No Maycen, you…you don't know what you're saying."

"I do, please."

He reached out and grabbed onto Maycen's shoulders. "No Maycen, I'm not going to kill you."

Maycen had started crying again. "Please Cad, just…please."

"Maycen, you don't know what you're talking about. Please, I know you don't want this."

"Cad, I have been reduced to Scabior's bitch. I'm nothing more than a plaything to him. Nothing is worth what I went through last night; not even my life. I know what I'm asking you to do, but if you care about me at all then you'll do this for me."

Cad let out a heavy sigh. "Maycen you can't expect me to do this. I won't kill you."

Cad saw the defeated look in Maycen's eyes when he told her he wouldn't kill her. She was just blankly staring at him with a few tears still falling from her eyes. Cad went to wipe them away, but she suddenly turned her head away.

"Don't."

"Maycen, please understand…"

With what little strength she had left, Maycen turned away from him. "Go away Cad."

"Maycen that's not fair; you can't be mad at me for this."

Maycen refused to look at him. "You can't protect me Cad; you're not now nor will you ever be anything to me. I hate you."

Cad looked at Maycen in confusion, but also with hurt eyes. He knew she didn't really hate him, but just hearing her say it made his chest feel heavy. Cad stood up and without another word he quietly left the tent. He didn't acknowledge any of the others who were watching, he just absentmindedly sat down in front of the fire.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this. It's not like he and Maycen would have ever had a chance anyway so he didn't understand why he was so hurt by her words. Cad could hear the others talking, but he wasn't paying any attention; he could only picture Maycen's crumpled form lying on the ground, her dazed look about her, all the cuts and bruises.

{/}

Maycen remained staring at the wall even after Cad had left. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes, and she didn't really want to. Her emotions were swirling around her in a mix of sadness, confusion, and anger. Yes, she was mad at Cad for not complying to her wishes; couldn't he see that death would be better than what she was going through now. But she was also sad; she hadn't meant to yell at him like that and probably break his heart, but she was just so angry with him that it had just came spilling out.

Maycen barely had enough strength to roll back over and she let out a small cry when her body started to ache in places she didn't even know could ache. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain, but she just couldn't. Physically, her body was drained, pushed beyond its limits, but mentally she didn't think she could force herself to sleep; not with Scabior still around anyway.

Maycen heard the flap of the tent opening and her eyes shot open, looking straight at Scabior. He was sneering down at her and she wanted so desperately to sit up and back away from him, but her body just wouldn't listen. He strolled over to where she was lying and he squatted down in front of her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. A small whimper caught in Maycen's throat as he caressed her and she prayed that he wasn't going to hurt her again.

"I see your conversation with Cad went well." He mocked.

"W-why would you do that?"

Scabior smiled down at her. "To show him what belongs to me. To let him see that he will never have you like I've had."

Maycen's lips parted. "You're a horrible person; how can you live with yourself?"

Scabior snorted. "I think the real question is how are you going to be able to live with yourself? Will your boyfriend want you after he finds out the things you've done? You're damaged goods Maycen and no guy will ever want that."

Maycen tried to blink away the tears that started to form in her eyes, but it was no use. "I hate you."

"I know you do love, and that's what makes it all the more fun." Scabior brushed his fingers across her cheek one last time before standing up, "We'll continue what we started last night when I get back."

Maycen choked on a sob as she watched Scabior exit the tent. She heard all of them disapparate and she could feel herself starting to shake uncontrollably. She didn't want any of last night to happen again, and now it would. He would keep hurting her until there was nothing left; maybe that was the point.

Maycen couldn't seem to be able to calm herself down. Surely this isn't what the future held for her right; to be tortured by Scabior for the rest of her existence. Something snapped inside of Maycen and she suddenly stopped shaking. The answer was there, she had just thought it. Through strained grunts, Maycen managed to roll over onto her stomach and half crawl, half slither over to underneath Scabior's hammock.

She reached out and grabbed the object she had been searching for and she held it in her hands for a moment. She remembered Scabior throwing his knife underneath there after he had used it last night, and as she stared at it now she knew it was her only chance of escaping this horrible nightmare.

Maycen crawled back over to her bed and laid down on her side. She pushed the sleeve of her shirt up, exposing her pale, slender wrist. This was the simplest way she could think of to do it. Holding onto the knife firmly in her hand, Maycen brought the blade to her skin, pointing it just above a blue vein she could see popping out.

For a while she did nothing, she just laid there and stared at the knife pressed against her skin. Maycen hadn't even realized she had actually started to cut herself. She was almost in a trance like state and her body was working by itself. She continued to drag the blade down her forearm digging it in as far as it would go, and she didn't even notice the large pool of blood that was already starting to form.

One particularly painful cut caused Maycen to wince and she was broken out of her trance. She gasped in pain and dropped the knife, putting her hand over the bleeding wound. For some reason she hadn't expected it to be this painful, she had been so numb before, what changed? She wasn't trying to stop the bleeding she was just trying to dull down the pain; maybe by squeezing the life out of her arm the pain would just be squeezed out as well.

Maycen rested her head down on the bed and watched as more and more blood seeped through her fingers; it was never ending. She was becoming lightheaded with the blood loss and she had to close her eyes as the room started to spin. She knew it would only be a matter of time before everything stopped hurting once and for all. She would never have to see Scabior again; never have to take his abuse. She knew Cad would be upset, but if he really cared about her then he would understand why she had to do it.

Maycen fell into a deep sleep, one she hoped she would never wake up from.


	31. Chapter 31

The snatchers were quick to return back to camp after another useless day of hunting. Tired and hungry, they all started to make their way back towards their own tents and Cad watched as Scabior smugly walked over by the fire, grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey. He figured Maycen was probably still inside Scabior's tent cowering in fear and that son-of-a-bitch is just drinking away like it was no big deal.

Cad could feel his fists clenched at his sides and before he did something he would regret he hung his head and slowly started making his way into his tent. He walked by Fenrir who was standing still as a statue, staring absentmindedly at the ground. Fenrir inhaled deeply and then let out a sigh of ecstasy.

"Hey Scabior, what did you do to the girl before we left?" Fenrir hollered.

Scabior raised his eyebrow and looked over at Fenrir annoyed, "Nothin'. I told 'er we would continue later when we got back."

"Well you must have done something to her, because before we left I couldn't smell anything, and now her sweet scent is flooding the camp."

Cad's eyes widened. "Maycen."

Cad turned around and sprinted towards Scabior's tent, leaving the others to stare after him in confusion. He burst through the opening and immediately his eyes widened even more when he saw her crumpled form lying on the ground, a long, bloody gash was marked into her forearm and he could see the knife lying not two feet away from her. Cad ran over to her and placed his hands over the cut in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding, but there was already so much blood around her. Her face was pale, paler than anything Cad had ever seen and from the looks of it, she wasn't breathing.

"Cad what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Scabior yelled barging into his tent.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cad cradling a lifeless Maycen. He stormed over there as quickly as Cad had and right away he put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He could make out a very faint and slow pulse, but she was alive; barely.

"What the fuck 'appened Cad?" he growled.

Cad glared at him. "How should I know, I was with you the whole time!"

"Well you obviously knew she was going to try something like this since you were so quick to run in here."

"Will you just fucking heal her before it's too late?" Cad yelled.

Scabior exhaled through his nose, but he pulled out his wand. "Vulnera Sanentur."

The two snatchers watched as Maycen's self-inflicted cut started stitching itself back up, and the flow of blood started to ease up. Cad removed his hand from Maycen's wrist and he held her face in his hands.

"Come on Maycen, wake up!" he yelled.

"She's lost a lot of blood Cad, I doubt she will wake up right away."

Cad ignored Scabior, however. "Maycen! Wake up!" he started to slap Maycen across the face.

"Cad!" Scabior yelled.

"She's going to wake up!" Cad yelled. "I won't let her die!"

Scabior, although impressed with how much Cad wasn't willing to let Maycen die, was downright pissed off. Cad had no right to be hitting her, when clearly he was the only one allowed to touch her. Maycen was his property and he would be damned if anyone else had her.

Scabior grabbed onto Cad's arm and started pulling him away from Maycen. "She's not going to die. Let 'er rest and if she wakes up then you'll be the first to know." He lied.

Cad remained staring at Maycen, but Scabior was successfully dragging him out of the tent. The two of them were about halfway out of the tent when a small sigh came from inside. Surprised, Cad wrenched his arm away from Scabior and sprinted back over to Maycen's side. She was still very pale, but he could see some color starting to come back in her lips.

"Maycen." Cad said softly. "Wake up."

Another small sigh escaped her lips and her fingers twitched slightly on the bed. Scabior had appeared next to Cad and he was watching Maycen intently. Cad continued to coax Maycen into waking up, and each time she would respond with a small sigh and a movement here or there. Much lighter this time, Cad patted Maycen's cheek three or four times.

"Maycen, please don't leave me."

To both of their surprise, Maycen slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the tent with a dazed look about her, but her eyes finally rested on Cad who was kneeling before her. In much shock, Cad reached forward once again and held Maycen's face in his hands.

"You're so stupid Maycen!" he yelled before he kissed her forehead. "Why did you do that? You're so stupid!"

"I-I just wanted to go home." She whispered.

Cad leaned forward and kissed her forehead again. Maycen was staring down at her arm blankly, at the long scar that was now there. She had been so close to leaving, but Cad's voice had been pulling her back. He just couldn't understand that she didn't want to be here anymore.

Maycen still felt really lightheaded and tired, but she had a feeling Cad wouldn't let her go back to sleep. Maycen turned her attention to the other person in the tent, the one person she had so desperately wanted to escape from in the first place. Scabior was staring down at her with what looked like pure hatred. Maycen could feel her lower lip start to tremble and she feared what he was going to do to her now.

"Cad." Scabior said calmly. "Maycen needs 'er rest, you can check in on 'er tomorrow."

Cad looked to Scabior like he didn't buy that for a second. "Scabior, I'd like to stay with Maycen in case—"

"That's an order Cad!" Scabior hissed. "I'm very capable of watching over Maycen to make sure she doesn't try to kill 'erself again."

Maycen could tell Cad wanted to argue with Scabior, but he didn't say a word. Cad gave Maycen one final kiss on her forehead before standing up like a loyal dog and leaving the tent. Maycen watched Scabior warily unsure of what his true motives were. He sounded sincere when he told Cad she needed some rest, but then again he could have just been saying that to get Cad to leave.

Scabior squatted down in front of Maycen, much like he had before he left earlier. She was shaking again and Scabior cocked his head to the side and just stared at her with an intrigued look.

"So little Maycen thought she could kill 'erself hmmm?"

Maycen said nothing as she stared at him.

"Did you really think you could escape me that easily?" Scabior asked as he reached out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

Maycen could feel her eyelids threatening to close as Scabior started to caress her cheek. She wanted to call Cad back in here so he could make sure Scabior didn't do anything, but it was too late. Scabior reached out and grabbed onto Maycen's jaw, pushing her farther into the bed. He climbed on top of her and slapped her across the face.

"What made you think that you had the choice to take what was _mine_ to give?" he seethed.

"P-please I…" she tried to get out.

Scabior slapped her again. "How many times must I tell you that you belong to me; you get to live or die by _my permission._"

Maycen was crying again. She internally blamed Cad for this whole mess; if he hadn't tried to save her then she wouldn't be enduring Scabior's wrath right now. Scabior slapped her for a third time, bringing her to look at him.

"Now apologize." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Please don't hurt me tonight…not again."

Scabior snorted. "What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do? If I wish to punish you now I could without a wasted second."

Maycen whimpered and turned her head away from him.

"But," he continued, "I will not harm you tonight."

A wave of relief washed over Maycen as she looked back at him. "What?"

"Your little stunt has left your body very weak, and if I were to punish you now then there's a good chance you would just pass out shortly after." He leaned down so that his lips were next to her ear. "When I punish you, I want you to be fully awake for the whole thing."

Maycen was trembling underneath him and much like every other time he threatened her, she had started to cry. Scabior muttered some spell and then suddenly there was a bottle in his hand. He held onto her jaw forcefully with one hand and with the other he lowered the bottle to her lips. Maycen's eyes widened and she tried turning her head away from him.

"Drink. It." he ordered.

After much protest and hesitation, Maycen finally opened her mouth and let him pour the liquid in. It actually sent a warm, tingly feeling throughout her body and she stared up at Scabior confused.

"It's a simple Sleeping Draught you stupid girl. This way I know you won't be tempted to wake up in the night and go drown yourself."

Maycen could already feel herself growing tired as she stared up at Scabior. He was watching her, waiting for her to fall asleep and she willed herself to stay awake. She didn't trust him.

"There's no use fighting it Maycen. You might as well get as much rest as you can now, because tomorrow you'll be in so much pain that it will even hurt to sleep."

As Maycen's eyelids fluttered shut she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person could be this cruel. Sometimes she wondered if he really had a heart at all. Scabior leaned forward and whispered into her ear before she fell asleep.

"And if you ever try to pull a stunt like that again I'll make sure Cad dies a slow and painful death, and I'll tell him each and every little detail of what I've done to you before he dies."

No, he was definitely a monster.

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be able to update as often, but 1. I wanted to get this next chapter up so you guys know that Maycen will be alright; for now at least and 2. it's snowing today and I absolutely love snow so while I was in a good mood I decided I should update! As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

When Maycen woke up the next morning she immediately knew something was wrong. She wasn't lying in the bed where Scabior left her, but rather she was standing up with her hands tied over her head. Through her drowsy state, she looked around the tent and saw Scabior casually sitting at the table with his feet propped up, and he was staring at her.

"Good you're finally awake." He said with a dark smile.

Maycen silently watched him and she tried to pull her hands free. A sharp pain went through her arms and she whimpered and looked up at her hands. It looked like a rope had them tied together, but something about it was digging into her wrists; it felt like pins and needles.

"You like that little spell," Scabior answered her question, "the more you struggle, the more the ropes dig into your skin, much like barb wire, if you will only ten times more painful."

Maycen widened her eyes and she tried not to move her arms as much, but it proved difficult. Each little movement she made caused her arms to move. Scabior got up and walked over to her, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear; Maycen turned her head away from him.

"You know I thought long and 'ard about what kind of punishment I should give you. I thought about just taking you again, but you've already been through that enough that it wouldn't cause you any pain…"

Maycen closed her eyes as her lower lip started to tremble. "I want to see Cad."

Scabior stopped caressing her cheek, causing Maycen to open her eyes and look at him. He was staring, or rather, glaring at her and his nostrils were already flaring.

"You want to see Cad?" he mocked.

Maycen shakily nodded her head. "Yes, you told him he could see me when I woke up."

Scabior slapped Maycen across the face. "You are a little slut aren't you?"

Maycen said nothing as she stared at the ground. She could already feel tears brimming in her eyes and she willed herself not to cry.

Scabior grabbed onto her hair and wrenched her head backwards. "Answer me!"

"No." Maycen spat.

"Answer. Me." He growled.

"Or what? You're going to hurt me? Rape me? You've already done everything to me so you know what, fuck you Scabior! You are the most pathetic excuse for a living person I have ever seen; preying upon women and forcing them to submit to you! I will never submit to you!"

Scabior's eyes narrowed and Maycen knew she had probably gone too far, but it felt good to say it. Scabior exhaled loudly and impatiently through his nose and suddenly Maycen's arms dropped in front of her; her hands were still bound together though. Scabior let go of her hair and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the tent with him. They were met with the confused stares from the others and Maycen locked eyes with Cad who had already stood up.

"I'm going to the Ministry, I'll be back later tonight. Maycen's been bad and she needs, uh, punished." Scabior said.

Scabior roughly threw Maycen to the ground in front of the others and her wrists started to burn at the sudden impact. Maycen whimpered and looked back at Scabior who was staring back down at her with a malicious grin.

"'ave fun boys."

With that Scabior disapparated, leaving Maycen alone with the others. She looked at them with a fearful expression and she could feel herself shaking when they all exchanged glances with each other. Fenrir was the first one to stand up and Maycen's eyes widened in fear.

"Well I guess I'll go first then." He growled.

The others all stood up simultaneously and started yelling at each other.

"If you go first there won't be anything left!" Fett shouted.

Fenrir growled. "It's not like I'm going to kill her."

"Oh no, she'll be just like that other girl you had." Jango chimed in.

"Exactly, only Maycen will be more fun."

"I say whoever catches her, gets to have her."

"We all can have her."

Maycen remained in her spot, terrified, watching the others argue. Surely that's not what Scabior had meant right? She thought Scabior didn't want the others to have her; that she was his property. Cad slowly approached her and Maycen started to back away, but he turned around and faced the others.

"No one is going to have her." he said calmly.

The others stopped their arguing and they looked at Cad curiously.

"What you think you get her all to yourself?" Fenrir growled.

"I said _no one_." Cad snorted. "If you touch her then Scabior will have your head."

"Scabior told us to punish her, what other way do you think he meant?" Jango spat.

"I don't care what Scabior said, no one touches Maycen."

Maycen almost let out a breath of relief that Cad was protecting her. Her face dropped however when all the others started to stalk towards Cad.

"There's only one of you," Fenrir growled. "How do you expect to take all of us on?"

Cad whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Fenrir. "Don't even try it dog."

Fenrir growled again. "Boys, get her."

Maycen's eyes widened and suddenly all of the snatchers charged at Cad. In one swift movement he fired spells at all of them sending them flying backwards. Cad turned around and grabbed onto Maycen's arm pulling her up to her feet.

"Maycen I want you to run and don't stop no matter what!" he yelled.

"B-but if Scabior finds out…"

"Don't worry about him; just run!" he screamed.

Maycen stared at him with scared eyes and before he even let go of her arm, the others had already pounced on them. Maycen was wrenched from Cad's grasp and thrown onto the ground where she was staring up at Fett leering down at her. He started to say something, but he was shot backwards by another spell.

Maycen looked over at Cad who was fighting off everyone all at once. He seemed to be doing a pretty good job and Maycen never knew he was that skilled with a wand. She watched helplessly as the others tried double teaming him, and they were successfully outnumbering him. While Cad was busy fighting off Jango and Fenrir, Fett had gotten back up and he was quietly sneaking up behind him.

Without even thinking, Maycen stood up and charged at Fett successfully tackling him to the ground. She wasn't about to sit by and watch Cad get taken on by the others; she could fight too. With bound hands she started hitting Fett over and over again. She hit Fett in the stomach a few times, but he threw his fist at her connecting it with her jaw. Maycen stumbled off of him and she tried to scramble to her feet, but Cad was suddenly thrown onto the ground a few feet in front of her.

"Cad!" Maycen screamed.

He had a huge gash across his forehead and Maycen hoped to god he had just been knocked unconscious. She covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at her only hope at being saved. Maycen inhaled sharply, however, when she saw Cad still had his wand in his hand. She started to crawl forward, and it was really more of an army crawl with her arms stretched out in front of her. If she could just get to Cad's wand then she knew she could take the others out with no problem.

"I don't think so you little bitch."

Fenrir's foot suddenly came stomping down on Maycen's arm and she wailed out in pain. She had most definitely heard a crack and her arm was screaming out in agony. She tried to move towards Cad, but she was suddenly pulled to her knees by her hair and she was now staring at the hungry faces of the snatchers.

"Well well well, what are we going to do with you?" he all but sang.

Maycen tried struggling out of his grasp, but he suddenly shoved her forward. She cried out when she fell on her arm and she tried crawling away from them. The others were circling around her like crazed animals ready for the slaughter and Maycen looked over at Cad's still form.

"Cad, wake up." she sobbed.

"Yes Cad wake up!" the others started chanting.

Maycen sobbed even harder as one of them climbed on top of her; she knew it wasn't Fenrir, because he definitely wasn't heavy enough. Maycen started squirming underneath him and she wouldn't stop fighting no matter how many times they yelled at her. She kept screaming for Cad to wake up, but it was a futile effort.

Whoever was on top of her suddenly grabbed onto her neck and forced her face into the ground. Maycen started crying even more and she continued to struggle, but it wasn't fazing the others. Her wrists suddenly broke free of the bonds and two snatchers restrained her arms. She had a feeling Fenrir was holding her broken arm, because he was gripping it way too hard and he was twisting it, causing Maycen to scream.

"Scabior was right, she is a screamer." Fenrir chuckled.

Maycen was inhaling dirt like crazy and she still tried squirming out of their grasp even though she knew it was pointless. The one on top of her let go of her neck and went to work at ripping her shirt clean off of her back.

"Cad!" she screamed. "Please wake up!"

The others started laughing at her, but Maycen ignored them as she continued to scream at Cad. She wanted him to wake up so badly and come save her from this; she knew he wouldn't though.

"Let's teach this bitch a lesson." Fenrir said.

Maycen closed her eyes. "Please don't do this."

Jango ran his hands along Maycen's back and then he grabbed her hips forcefully. "Sorry bitch, but this is happening."

**A/N: Okayy...I hadn't planned on this chapter going in that direction, but it kind of seemed to fit. I like to think of all the snatchers as ruthless people (with the exception of Cad of course :D) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews are always appreciated! Oh, btw, we got more snow last night and I think there is more to come in the forecast so be prepared for updates over the weekend! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Maycen was staring at her breath that appeared as a puff of smoke every time she exhaled. The temperature had dropped substantially since the sun had set and she was shivering on the ground; the others had left her outside after they finished with her. Maycen was lying on her back with her arms out perpendicular to her body; her bonds had been broken a while ago.

The others had wasted no time in taking what they wanted from Maycen. Although they seemed to not care what they were doing to her, the first three seemed to be almost gentle with Maycen, like they didn't want to hurt her. Maycen was thankful, but at the same time so humiliated. She had still tried to beg for them to stop, but like all the other times it did her no good.

Fenrir, on the other hand, had seemed to make it his goal to cause Maycen as much pain as he could. He had ordered the others to go back in their tents after they were done and that left her alone with him; well other than Cad who was still lying unconscious on the ground. Maycen had thought that Scabior was bad when he would bite and scratch her, but he was more like a puppy compared to Fenrir. He had basically torn her ear off and her body felt like it had literally been split in two. He had been quite brutal with her.

Maycen exhaled again and watched another puff of smoke rise into the air. She thought when Scabior had hurt her had been bad, but she didn't think Fenrir left one spot on her body unscratched, her face taking most of the damage. That's the one thing Maycen seemed to notice about Scabior is that he didn't like to do that much damage to her face, mind the occasional bruises or scratch.

Maycen lifted her head off the ground slightly and she looked over at Cad's still unconscious form. She let out a soft cough and tried crawling over to him, but her arm screamed out in pain and she stopped. Maycen closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath; who knows how long it would be until Scabior got back and even then she didn't know if he would even bother taking her inside the tent. Maycen heard a soft groan, causing her to open her eyes. She lolled her head to the side and saw Cad starting to stir slightly.

"Cad?" she whispered.

Cad stirred again and Maycen watched him warily. Cad sat up and grabbed onto his head where the gash was. He rubbed his head a few times before he looked around at his surroundings. When his eyes locked with Maycen's his hand dropped to the ground and his eyes rounded.

"Maycen?" he said.

Maycen tried to hold back her tears, but once Cad started to make his way over to her she couldn't control them. She started sobbing and she turned her head the other way out of embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ." She heard him say. "Where…where are your clothes?"

Maycen choked on a sob. "T-they r-ripped them o-off."

"Here, let me help you." He said. "Vestibulum Subnascor."

Maycen suddenly felt a rush of air pass by her and then suddenly her clothes reappeared back on her, unharmed. Maycen looked back at Cad and he had knelt down next to her. She sniffed back a few more tears and Cad reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Maycen I'm so sorry." He whispered.

She coughed. "Why couldn't you have just let me do it Cad?"

Cad looked at her confused at first, but then he realized what she had meant. "Isn't it obvious Maycen?"

Maycen's breath caught in her throat; she had a feeling what he was going to say.

"Maycen, I think I-"

"Don't," Maycen interrupted. "Just don't."

"But it's true! I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I would have let you go through with it." he said with a saddened expression.

"How can you live with yourself now?" she spat. "Because of you I have to go through Scabior's torment again."

"Maycen that's not fair." Cad huffed.

"No what's not fair is what I'm being subjected to. I had a life; friends; people who actually cared about me."

Cad caressed Maycen's cheek. "I care about you Maycen."

Maycen could feel her eyes welling up with more tears. She blankly stared at Cad who continued to rub her cheek. She knew Cad cared about her; why would he take getting beaten up if he didn't, but did he honestly expect her to be happy about this. Maycen didn't care if Cad loved her, she would never, ever be happy that he chose to save her life. Was that selfish of her?

"Tell me what you're thinking Maycen?" Cad whispered.

Maycen sighed. "I want to go inside; I'm freezing."

Cad smiled down at her. "I can do that."

He bent down to pick her up, but when he started to lift her he pressed her arm against his chest.

"Ow!" Maycen started whimpering.

Cad's eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?"

"M-my arm; Fenrir broke it."

"Okay, here let me fix it." Cad said gently setting her back on the ground.

He turned around to get his wand, but the familiar 'pop' had them both freezing in their spots. Maycen clenched her jaw when she saw Scabior's dominating figure appear through the darkness. She wasn't ready to face him; to face the insults that he was going to throw at her. He was staring at them too, and it made Maycen nervous; she didn't know what he had planned.

Maycen could feel Cad moving closer to her, almost like he was going to protect her. Scabior started strolling towards the two of them and with each step he took Maycen could feel herself growing more and more nervous. Cad's hand was now on her arm and he was glowering at Scabior.

"Cad don't." Maycen whispered. "You've already taken a beating, don't pick a fight with him."

"Maycen I'm not going to stand by and watch him hurt you." He whispered back.

"Well," Scabior hollered, "this isn't the sight I had expected to see when I got back."

Maycen could feel her hands shaking on the ground.

"Cad did you have little Maycen all to yourself this evening?" Scabior mocked.

Cad's jaw clenched. "You know fucking well what happened."

Scabior chuckled. "That gash on your forehead told me what 'appened."

Cad started to stand up, but Maycen grabbed onto his arm. "Please Cad, don't."

"Oi don't be telling 'im what 'e can and cannot do." Scabior growled.

"Don't yell at her." Cad defended.

Scabior narrowed his eyes at Cad. "Are you telling me what to do Cad, your superior?"

Cad pulled his arm away from Maycen and stood up. "I don't see anyone else here?"

In an instant, both snatchers had pulled out their wands and pointed them directly at one another. This had been exactly what Maycen was afraid would happen if Cad tried to stand up to Scabior. Although Cad had shown some great skill when he had been fighting the others, she knew he was no match for Scabior and she didn't want to see Cad get killed.

"You're so fucking stupid Cad, you know that?" Scabior growled.

"How am I stupid; because I actually care for someone?"

Scabior chuckled. "It's not that you care for someone, it's _who_ you care about."

Cad gripped his wand tighter. "If you're so fucking disgusted by Maycen then why do you keep her around? What are you playing at?"

"Oh trust me, I'm not disgusted by Maycen." Scabior snorted. "She's my play thing; my toy. I can do whatever I want to her, whenever I want."

This time, it was Cad who growled. "You fucking bastard."

"What? Going to kill me Cad, well then what are you waiting for, do it!"

Maycen watched Cad with a fearful expression and she knew that he was going to do it. Cad was too blinded by rage though and he couldn't see that Scabior was merely baiting him. Maycen knew Scabior wouldn't want to kill Cad for no reason and risk losing another snatcher, but if Cad attacked him first then Scabior could do it with no questions asked. Cad pointed his wand at Scabior and started to say something when Maycen sat up.

"No, Cad stop!" she shouted.

The two snatchers turned their attention towards her. She was breathing heavily and through many pained grunts she managed to stand up next to Cad.

"Don't." she told him.

"Maycen, he's fucking done everything imaginable to you!" Cad screamed.

"I know what he's done, but it's my battle to fight, not yours."

Cad sighed. "I just want to protect you."

Maycen rested her hand on his arm. "I know you do, but you getting killed won't help me."

It was like they had completely forgotten Scabior was standing right in front of them. Cad reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Maycen's ear and she gave him a small smile. She was relieved that she had convinced Cad not to go through with it and she let out an even bigger breath when he lowered his wand completely.

"Your arm still needs fixed." He told her.

"Do you think you could—"

Maycen was abruptly cut off when Scabior stepped forward and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. She cried out when she fell on her arm and her jaw was in immense pain having already taken a beating from the others earlier in the day. Maycen was breathing heavily on the ground when Scabior's foot suddenly came down on her lower back, effectively holding her in place.

"Cad," he spoke slowly, "I want you to go back into your tent and I don't want to see your fucking face the rest of the night."

Maycen whimpered and she craned her head to look up at Cad. He was standing emotionless in front of Scabior, but he glanced down at Maycen once catching her gaze. She bit her lip and nodded her head letting him know it would be alright even though she knew it probably wouldn't.

"That's an order." Scabior hissed.

Giving Maycen one last look Cad turned around and slowly made his way towards his tent. Scabior waited until Cad had completely disappeared inside before he took his foot off of Maycen's back. Maycen didn't know if she was supposed to stand up or remain on the ground, but Scabior suddenly knelt down and picked up both of her ankles.

"So 'as a lesson been learned?" Scabior asked.

He didn't even give her a chance to answer before he started to drag her across the ground. Maycen whimpered as the movement cause pain in her arm, but she still refused to answer his question. Scabior slowly pulled her along the ground, taking his time to get to his tent.

Maycen just helplessly let herself be pulled along by Scabior, not really in the mood to fight with him tonight. She realized the less she fought with him and the less she acted out, the nicer he seemed to be; obviously. She was sick and tired of putting up a fight when the only result was her getting hurt or raped; or both.

Once they had made their way inside the tent it didn't surprise Maycen that Scabior drug her right over to her bed. He stopped just short of it, however, leaving Maycen trembling on the ground. She used her good arm to push herself up on her knees and she looked up at Scabior to find him smirking down at her.

"What 'appened to your arm?"

Maycen fought with all of her might not to give him a smart ass answer; she was literally biting her tongue. Scabior didn't take her silence lightly though and he charged forward and shoved her backwards onto the bed. He stood over her and pulled out his wand pointing it right at her; he raised his eyebrows for a response.

"Fenrir broke it." she huffed.

Scabior raised his eyebrow. "'e just…broke it?"

"Yeah." Maycen said bluntly.

Scabior narrowed his eyes at her. "Well you must 'ave done something to make 'im do that."

Maycen rolled her eyes. "I tried fighting him off; forgive me for not wanting to be fucking raped by your band of gang bangers."

Scabior's smile vanished. "It was your own fault Maycen."

"My fault?"

"You shouldn't have defied me."

Maycen clenched her jaw. "Because I didn't want to submit to you?"

Scabior smirked down at her. "You needed to learn your lesson."

Maycen just stared at Scabior. He hadn't yet cursed her and she could see that his anger was slowly diminishing as they talked; well it was more like arguing. Scabior lowered his wand and Maycen took her chances and sat up.

"I thought you said that I was your property…" Maycen said looking to the floor.

"You are love."

"Then why did you let them do that? Why did you let them rape me?"

Scabior exhaled heavily. "I didn't tell them to rape you love; I just said you needed to be punished."

"You always bragged about how you owned me; that no one else could harm me, but you just left. You left them to…to…" she couldn't even say it anymore.

"Yes, I left. Do you want to know why I left?"

Maycen looked up at Scabior. "Not really."

Scabior flashed her a nasty smile. "Well I figured you want to know considering it involves your little Gryffindor friend."

"W-what?" Maycen asked furrowing her brow.

"You heard me love," Scabior said. "I know about your boyfriend; of course, he's not really your boyfriend is he?"

Maycen's eyes widened. "I-I told you my boyfriend was in Hufflepuff."

Scabior's smile vanished and he lunged forward at Maycen, pushing her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and had a strong grip on her jaw.

"I don't think so pet. You know, it's really amazing 'ow willing people are to give up information to save their own skin."

"I don't know what you expected to find; he already graduated and has no important role in this war."

Scabior suddenly slapped Maycen hard across the face. "Don't even try that bullshit with me Maycen."

Maycen closed her eyes. "Please…I'm telling you the truth."

"Like 'ell you are! You wanna know what I found out? Your little boyfriend is a 7th year Gryffindor."

Maycen tried playing it cool. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how many 7th year Gryffindors there are; Harry's a 7th year Gryffindor so how do you know it's not him! I think you're just full of shit!"

Scabior smiled at her before leaning down and whispering his name in her ear. Maycen's mouth dropped open and her breathing started to pick up but she quickly tried to mask it.

"You know love I expected someone a lot…better."

"You're wrong. Whoever told you that was lying; he's not my boyfriend."

Scabior slapped her again. "Well then, I guess it wouldn't bother you if I alerted the Carrows of your little boyfriend's involvement in the war. If they don't kill him then I'm sure he'll have a nice time in Azkaban."

Maycen's eyes widened in fear.

"Ahh, you seem quite worried about him if he's no one special to you." Scabior mocked.

"You wouldn't?"

Scabior smirked. "Wouldn't I love? In fact I'd better be going."

With that Scabior hopped off of Maycen and started strolling towards the opening. Maycen stared at him with wide eyes; surely he was just kidding, right? He didn't really know who her boyfriend was; and he wouldn't really threaten his life. Maycen sat up quickly when she realized that Scabior _would_ be the kind of person to do that.

"Wait!" she yelled.

Scabior casually looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You…you can't."

"I can do whatever I please love." He said.

Scabior turned back around and Maycen stood up and all but ran over to him. She grabbed onto his arm causing him to turn back around to face her.

"Please! Please, I'll do anything!"

Scabior cocked his head to the side. "Anything?"

Maycen let go of Scabior's arm and backed away from him when she realized what she implied.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

Scabior stepped forward and cupped the side of her face in his hand. "I think you already know."

Maycen bit on the inside of her cheek. She was afraid that's what Scabior was going to ask from her and she wasn't about to subject herself to him as his…whore. But on the other hand, she couldn't risk His safety; especially when she was given a choice on the matter. No, she couldn't be the one responsible for His death.

"You promise you won't hurt him?" Maycen whispered.

"Cross my 'eart and 'ope to die."

Maycen closed her eyes not believing what she was about to agree to. Scabior stroked the side of her cheek and he closed the distance between them wrapping his other arm around her back.

"And this morning you said you'd never submit to me Maycen…" he whispered in her ear.

Maycen sighed. "It was your plan from the beginning wasn't it."

Scabior tilted her head up towards him and he softly kissed her. Maycen just stood there as Scabior pressed his lips against hers, and she tried to keep her hands from shaking. Scabior smiled against her lips.

"You know love always complicates things."

Maycen sighed. "Can we just get this over with?"

Scabior smiled. "Oh no, this isn't just a one time thing…I get to have you whenever I want or the deal is off."

"You're horrible." Maycen huffed.

Scabior gently rested his hand on Maycen's neck. "I know."

He grabbed onto Maycen's throat and shoved her backwards onto the bed. Maycen tried her best not to struggle against him, but her natural instincts to fight this creep off were overpowering her. Maycen knew she had to let Scabior have whatever he wanted or her boyfriend's life would be at risk; and she would never be able to forgive herself if something were to happen to him.

Maycen laid completely still underneath Scabior knowing she had just signed her life away.

**A/N: Holy cow I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Finals week was a stressful one, but my semester is officially over and now I can concentrate on finishing this story! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and reviews are always welcome! :) **


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a few weeks since Maycen had 'given' herself to Scabior, or at least she hoped it had been. In all honesty, she felt like it had been months. The only thing she was ever sure of is when it was light outside and when it was dark outside, but she had stopped counting the days a while back now. She never left the tent anymore and the only time she ever got up was to use the bathroom; other than that she remained still and lifeless on the bed.

For a while she had just been too sore to move about, but now she didn't even see the point. This is where Scabior wanted her so why make it harder on herself. The first few times she had tried to put up a fight and not submit to what he wanted, but she eventually grew tired of trying to fight him off when she knew it would happen anyway.

She became what someone would call a 'cold fish' in bed. She just lied there and took it; she didn't fight him off, but she didn't respond to him either. Or at least she tried not to respond. Mentally, she hated him and everything that he did to her, but physically she couldn't control how her body responded to his. He knew what made her scream and what made her cry, and it sickened her that he knew her body better than she did.

She refused to say his name again, however. That was the one thing she was able to fight him about. He wanted her to say it out of pleasure and that's why Maycen stayed strong and refused to say it; she never wanted to be intimate on that kind of level with him.

Maycen was currently lying on her stomach, wide awake. It was fairly early in the morning, because she could see some light starting to come through the tent. Scabior usually kept her up most of the night and she never felt comfortable enough to sleep until he left for the day. He was lying on his side facing her, his arm draped lazily over her lower back. He seemed to be sleeping comfortably, like he did every night, and it made Maycen sick to her stomach.

She turned her head away from him and faced the wall. His arm suddenly jerked on her back and she heard him inhale deeply. His fingers started tracing circles on her skin and she could feel his lips against her shoulder.

"Did my little Maycen sleep well?" he asked in between kisses.

Maycen remained facing the wall as she ignored him. Scabior's lips smiled against her skin. He knew she refused to sleep while he was still in the tent with her and he would usually take his time when getting ready. Scabior planted a small kiss on the nape of her neck where there was a small bite mark, and then he got up out of bed. Maycen still refused to look at him, but she could hear him moving around; getting dressed probably. Scabior usually let her wear one of his shirts that was long enough to cover herself up, but last night he had tossed it somewhere across the tent.

"I must have gotten a little carried away last night," he said and he dropped something on top of her, "'ere's your shirt back love."

Maycen remained where she was, as still as a statue, while she listened to Scabior chuckle. Only when she heard the tent flap being opened did she finally turn her head to see that he had finally left. She rolled over onto her back and quietly slipped his shirt on, taking in the sudden warmth. She could hear other voices outside and she assumed the others must be awake too. She almost laughed to herself, because since the tent walls were extremely thin, she could hear every word they were saying.

"Hey Scab, how's come we never see the girl anymore? I think we're all ready for round two."

"That was just a one time thing Fett." She recognized that growl as Scabior's.

"But still, all she does is stay cooped up in your tent."

"She sleeps during the day." Scabior said.

"Well let's hope she does, because she certainly doesn't get any sleep at night."

Maycen could hear a few chuckles from the others.

"God Scabior I'm surprised she's even still alive. Do you two just go at it all night?"

"You can't hear them Jang?"

"Well yeah, but don't you guys ever rest?"

Scabior chuckled. "I give 'er about 30 minutes."

"I wouldn't even give her that." That was Fenrir's growl.

"Yeah well if she was with you Fenrir then there definitely wouldn't be anything left of her."

She heard a deep laugh from Fenrir. "That's the way I like it."

"But then the camp would be filled with her screaming."

"Hey it's actually been kind of quiet these past few nights. Are you losing your touch Scab?"

"I 'aven't lost nothing. She just stopped fighting me knowing it was useless."

"So what she just lies there like a stiff board?"

"I wouldn't say that. She tries not to give in, but in the end she always does."

"Jesus Scabior you're one lucky bastard."

"I wouldn't go that far." She could make out Cad's raspy voice.

"You've been awfully quiet Cad. What do you think of little Maycen's situation?" Scabior mocked.

"Do what you fucking want with her, I don't care. But I wouldn't consider myself lucky. I would rather have someone who actually gets pleasure out of doing that shit with me."

"Cad you're just jealous that Scabior gets her to himself."

She heard Cad snort. "I have nothing to be jealous of. Maycen isn't even attracted to him."

"Oh really Cad. Is that why every time I'm around 'er without a shirt on her face turns red.?"

"She's fucking eighteen! Of course she's going to blush at seeing a guy half naked. I can guarantee if she saw Fenrir without a shirt on, she would blush!"

Maycen was smiling and she didn't even realize it. Cad was defending her and for the first time in a week, she was actually happy. She was glad someone was standing up to Scabior and knocking him down a few steps; he wasn't the immortal god that he thought he was when it came to the ladies. Her happiness was short lived however when Scabior spoke up.

"Well let's just put that to the test then."

Before Maycen had time to register what he meant, Scabior came storming through the tent and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her up and walked back out of the tent with Maycen stumbling behind him, probably from not regularly walking for seven days. Scabior held her at his side and she noticed the others were all still sitting around the fire…without their shirts on.

Maycen's heart rate sped up as she looked to Scabior and he was staring down at her with a smug grin on his face. He walked her over and shoved her into Fenrir, who quickly put his hands around her arms, holding her in place. If it wasn't for the fact that Fenrir scared her almost as much as Scabior did, and if he wasn't a murderous werewolf, Maycen might have actually found him attractive. He was bigger than her, a lot bigger than her, and he was bulky; his body was pretty much as hard as a rock. Maycen whimpered as Fenrir dug his nails into her skin and Scabior quickly pulled her up away from his grasp.

"Alright, so she's obviously not attracted to you." Scabior mocked Fenrir.

Scabior proceeded to throw her into the others arms, waiting to see if she would have any reaction towards them. Cad was right, however, and she ended up turning red when she was pressed against them. She was still a teenager for crying out loud and they weren't exactly the worst looking people she had seen before. But nothing compared to when he had finally thrown her into Cad.

Whereas the others caught her rather roughly and awkwardly, Maycen fell into Cad's arms gracefully and he placed his hands around her back gently. Upon being shoved, Maycen had stuck her hands out to catch her fall, and now they were resting on Cad's bare chest. She couldn't even focus on stable breaths as she met Cad's gaze and he looked down at her with almost the same look. Maycen already knew her face was turning red, but she swore she saw a little tint of red in Cad's as well.

After what seemed like an eternity of embarrassment, Maycen felt a tug on her hair and she was pulled back into Scabior's chest. His arms had wrapped around her stomach and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"So…Maycen who do you find yourself the most attracted to?"

Maycen looked back and forth between the others, noting the hungry look in Fenrir's eyes, and her eyes rested on Cad's for a brief moment. Clearly out of everyone here she was attracted to Cad, but she didn't want Scabior to know that. He was very territorial when it came to her and she was afraid Cad's life might be at stake if she chose him over Scabior.

"You." She whispered.

Scabior tilted his head so that his lips were close to her ear.

"Hmm what was that? I don't think 'you' is a name."

Maycen closed her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "Scabior, I'm attracted to you."

"Really? "'ow do I know you're not just saying that?"

Maycen let out another sigh and she turned her head so she was facing Scabior. He was smiling down at her and he cocked his head to the side, waiting. Knowing he was going to make her do all of the work, Maycen leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. You couldn't even call it a kiss, considering Maycen's lips were barely touching his.

Scabior reached up and grabbed her face, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. Maycen instinctively tried to back away, but when Scabior growled against her lips she stopped moving. He bit her bottom lip several times before he finally pulled away from her. Maycen stared up at him unsure if she should just walk away, or if he was going to make her do anything else.

Scabior kissed her forehead. "Good girl. You're free to go."

Maycen raised her eyebrow at him and slowly started to walk past him. When she walked by him Scabior suddenly reached out and grabbed her butt. Instinctively, Maycen turned around and backhanded him across the face. She inhaled sharply and stared at him wide eyed, realizing the mistake she made. Scabior was glaring at her and Maycen took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex."

Scabior stalked towards her. "I warned you."

"No..no please. It was an accident." Maycen pleaded.

"That's not good enough Maycen."

Maycen turned around and started to run back to the tent, but Scabior quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She screamed and kicked against him, but it was no use. He carried her back over to the others and practically threw her into Fenrir.

"What did I say was going to 'appen if you were disobedient?"

Maycen saw Greyback grin devilishly and her eyes widened in fear. "No! Please..please..please. I'm sorry Scabior, please."

Scabior ignored her pleas. "Greyback, if you will."

Fenrir nodded in approval and he wrapped his large hands around her fragile arms. Maycen screamed again and she tried pushing against his hold. Fenrir reached out and with one of his hands he stroked the side of her face. He roughly grabbed her cheeks and turned her head to the side, exposing most of her neck. Maycen whimpered and closed her eyes when she could feel Fenrir's hot breath against her skin. His teeth grazed her neck, but then he unexpectedly stopped. Maycen opened her eyes and looked at him confused.

"Christ." She heard Scabior growl.

Maycen was suddenly pulled away from Fenrir and she was spun around so she was facing Scabior.

"Tent…now. We'll continue this later tonight."

He released her arms and Maycen quickly ran back into the tent. She was at a loss for words about what had just happened. Well she knew what had just happened; Fenrir almost ripped her to shreds. She lied back down on her usual spot and she wiped away a few tears off of her cheek. She didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. She never thought she would be so afraid of dying, considering she had tried to kill herself, but seeing someone else almost do it terrified her out of her mind.

She always said that she would be willing to die for this war, but now that she had just been literally a few seconds from death, she wasn't so sure anymore. She wondered if Cad would have come to her rescue, or if he would save her tonight, but she doubted it. She remembered the hurt expression on his face when she said she was attracted to Scabior instead of him, but suddenly she didn't care. She wasn't in love with Cad, or anyone else here for that matter. There was only one person she was in love with, and she would never get the chance to tell them how she really felt; she wouldn't get to say goodbye.

Maycen heard several 'pops' and she knew she would be alone for the day. They had been busier these past few days and it seemed like they were hardly here. Scabior didn't even bother putting up protections anymore, because he knew she wouldn't try running away. She was never going to leave here unless Scabior finally killed her. The thought made her shudder, but she knew he wouldn't keep her around forever.

Maycen suddenly stood up and started rummaging through Scabior's things. She tossed aside pants and shirts, posters, empty bottles of firewhiskey, until she found what she was looking for. She went over and sat at the table where she began to write. There was only one person she wanted to write to and she wanted to tell him everything, knowing this would be her only chance. She wrote and she wrote, and minus a few tear stains on the paper, she had finally finished.

She reread her letter a few times and could feel the corners of her mouth turn up. She wiped her eyes again and folded the letter. Maycen walked outside and looked around at the trees surrounding their camp. She brought her hand up to her mouth and made the best owl call that she could. She waited patiently and after a few minutes she saw a scrawny brown owl come flying through the clearing.

"I guess those Care of Magical Creatures lessons really paid off." She laughed to herself.

The owl landed a few feet from her and she cautiously approached it. She squat down next to it and stroked the side of its face. Maycen handed the owl the letter and it reluctantly took it in its beak. She pet it a few more times and then it took off, disappearing back into the trees. She didn't even know why she expected this wild owl to find him, and she had a feeling he wouldn't get her letter, but she felt better that she had written it.

Maycen walked back into the tent and sat down on the bed. She nervously picked at her nails while she waited for the snatchers to return. Part of her had hoped that Scabior would forget about what happened, but the more rational part of her knew he wouldn't; Scabior loved seeing her terrified and she knew he wouldn't pass up this opportunity. She folded and unfolded his shirt several times, her anxiety getting the better of her. She wasn't ready for this and she wondered how everything had gotten so screwed up.

Surely if she never would have become friends with Harry then she wouldn't have been a member of the Order. Therefore, Remus wouldn't have asked her to take on that mission. Maybe she should have just stayed neutral in this war; she was a half-blood after all, so she really had nothing to fear. Her parents were both half-bloods too so she wouldn't have been in trouble with the Ministry.

Maycen brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her thoughts were swirling with confusion as she weighed the pros and cons of each situation. She was genuinely glad that she became friends with Harry and that she had joined the Order, because she honestly wanted to make a difference in this war. But she didn't know if it was all worth it anymore. She had completely failed in her job to protect Harry and now she didn't even know if he was still alive or not. Surely Scabior would have been taunting her if Harry was dead right? Maybe he was still mad about not getting his reward, who knows? All she did know was that when Scabior and the others returned, he was going to kill her and there was nothing she could say or do that would…

"Maycen?"

**A/N: Okay first off, I know that the chances of an owl actually responding to Maycen's call are slim to none, but it's my story so I can do what I want. And I know I kind of copped out with that Fenrir scene, but he couldn't kill her yet right? What kind of a story would that be? The last few chapters are going to be some intense ones I think...and yes I did say these _last few_. I'm sad that this story is coming close to an end, but I'm excited for the upcoming chapters! Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

Maycen jumped at the sound of the voice and she quickly backed away from the tent opening. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and when the flap opened she thought she might throw up. It wasn't Scabior who entered however, it was Cad. Maycen let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I left the others, because I needed to tell you something."

Maycen's heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

"Potter's still alive. Somehow the trio managed to escape the Manor before the Dark Lord arrived."

Maycen couldn't control the smile that appeared on her face. Without even thinking, she stood up and ran over to Cad, embracing him in a hug. He stood there confused at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"So there's still a chance that we can win this war?" Maycen whispered.

"Maycen, they've tracked him to Hogwarts. What happened earlier, the Dark Lord called all of his followers to him, and he told us we were all going there. This is it Maycen, by the end of tonight, one of them will be dead."

Maycen rested her head on Cad's chest. Of course the final battle would take place at Hogwarts, where else would it be? Although she was more than happy that Harry and the others were still alive, she was apprehensive that all of this would be taking place tonight. Knowing Harry, he didn't have a plan whatsoever and he was just playing things by ear.

"Maycen did you mean what you said?"

Maycen looked up at him confused.

"You know, how you're attracted to Scabior."

"Cad I'm not attracted to him."

"Then why did you say you were?" he sounded annoyed.

Maycen sighed. "I was protecting you."

"Protecting me?" he snorted.

"I belong to him. If I would have said that I was attracted to you then he would have killed you, and I couldn't let that happen."

"Maycen, I-"

"Why do you even care anyway?" she spat.

"I like you Maycen, why is it so hard for you to see that?"

"It's not; I know you like me Cad, but it doesn't change anything."

Cad sighed. "Why doesn't it change things Maycen?"

"Well for one, you've been telling me how much you care for me and like me, but have yet to do anything to save me; except the one time you tried to protect me against the others. Two, it wouldn't matter if I liked you back because there's nothing we could do about it; you're a snatcher and I'm…not."

Cad reached up and stroked the side of Maycen's face. "Do you think things would have been different?"

Maycen furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean at school; do you think things would have been different if you and I would have been together?"

"Cad you can't dwell on what could have happened. Everything happens for a reason and I think I'm supposed to be with someone else."

"But how do you know that? What if we were supposed to be together, but we just never got the chance?"

Maycen sighed. "I don't know Cad."

Cad cupped her face in his hands. "There's one way to know."

Maycen didn't move as Cad softly pressed his lips against hers. She kept her arms at her sides as their lips danced together, but something felt different. The first time he kissed her, she was pretty sure a Weasley firework went off in her brain; but now she didn't feel anything. The kiss was good, she wasn't arguing with that, but in that moment, she knew Cad wasn't the one. When Cad pulled away from her they both were breathing heavily, and he looked at her with an expression of sadness and confusion.

"So you really do love him?" he whispered.

Maycen nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Cad dropped his hands from her face. "I should go before the others come back."

"Cad wait!" Maycen tried to plead, but he was already gone.

She stared wide eyed and confused at the tent opening. She was aware of the single tear that was sliding down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. She had never seen someone look so defeated and hurt before and it almost broke her heart. She hadn't wanted to hurt Cad, but she couldn't lie to him and tell him that she felt something when she clearly didn't.

Maycen walked back over to her bed and lied down, curling herself up into a ball. She was conscious of the fact that her body was fatigued and as she stretched out, her muscles became much more relaxed. She rested her head on the hard pillow and not even two seconds later, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

{/}

Maycen woke up actually quite peacefully. She stretched out her sore muscles and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew it couldn't have been too long because it was still fairly light outside. Maycen sat up and popped her neck a few times before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

She stopped when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, however. Her once soft and shiny brown hair had become dull, and it was currently lying limp around her face. Her sparkling eyes had become sunken and very bloodshot and there were dark circles underneath them.

Her light pale skin had now turned a greyish tint and it seemed to have dirt painted on it that wouldn't go away, and she could make out several white marks all over her face. Her lips had no color left in them and they were broken open, since that was Scabior's favorite place to bite her. Maycen unbuttoned Scabior's shirt and let it fall to the ground. She nearly gasped at what a sight her body had become.

Maycen had been skinny before, but nothing compared to what she was looking at now. She could distinctly make out a few of her ribs that were poking through her skin and her hip bones were the same way. Her arms had become frail and bony and her slender fingers ran over the white scar on her stomach.

Her thighs seemed to have permanent bruises on them, as well as her hips and her wrists; she also noticed the long scar on her wrist. She wondered why Scabior even wanted her around anymore; there was nothing pretty about her on the outside, and the inside was even more damaged.

She stared at her reflection and suddenly she was angry. Maycen punched the mirror three or four times before it finally shattered. Glass fell down onto the ground and she clutched her bloody knuckles to her chest. She didn't think it had really solved anything, but she felt better after she had done it. Maycen bent down and picked up the discarded shirt and shook the remains of the broken glass off of it. She put it on and buttoned it back up, rolling the sleeves up to her elbow.

She turned her attention to the opening when she heard several 'pops' and Maycen's heart sank. She slowly poked her head around the corner and right as she did, Scabior came strolling through the opening. He stopped when he saw her and he cocked his head to the side.

"I figured you'd be sleeping." He mocked.

Maycen stared at him, her face neutral. Maybe if she remained calm then he wouldn't hurt her. But he didn't even seem angry, in fact, there was a smug look to his face.

"So it turns out Potter did survive."

Maycen widened her eyes in fake shock. She didn't want him to know that Cad had come back and had already told her this.

"And we, uh, know 'e's at 'ogwarts. All of us 'ave been ordered to go there as a ploy to fish him out. Surely 'e wouldn't risk his friends' safety, right?"

Maycen clenched her fists at her sides. She knew what he was doing; he wanted her to retaliate so he could finally give her strike three.

"The Ministry 'as ordered that all prisoners be killed. There's no need for them anymore."

Maycen's lower lip started to tremble. So maybe he was still going to kill her, strike three or not. She stepped out of the bathroom and faced him, wanting to show him that she wasn't afraid, but on the inside she was downright terrified. Scabior stepped towards her and he rested his callused hand on her cheek.

"But I'd 'ate to see such a beautiful face go to waste."

Beautiful? Yeah right, she was anything but beautiful anymore. Maycen stared up at him in confusion. Was he going to let her go?

"So I'm giving you a choice. You can either join us and fight against Potter, or die."

It wasn't much of a choice was it? Maycen stared at Scabior wondering if this was all a joke, but his expression remained serious. He really would let her live if she became a snatcher.

"I..I can't." she whispered.

"Why love?"

"I would be betraying everyone. My friends…my family."

Scabior raised his eyebrow. "Maycen you'd be doing what it takes to survive. Do you 'onestly expect your side to win this war?"

"I…"

Scabior tilted her head so that she was meeting his gaze. "I can see it in your eyes. You're so full of doubt."

Maycen stared up at him, completely at a loss for words. She shouldn't even be considering his offer, but she found herself agreeing with him. She was a survivor, and if this was the way to do it, then maybe he was right.

"Maycen when do you feel the 'appiest?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

Scabior nodded his head.

"When I'm fighting."

Scabior smiled at her. "You see, you 'ave snatcher instincts. I've seen you with a wand Maycen and it's quite scary. It makes me wonder why you were in Ravenclaw."

Maycen snorted. "People always told me I should have been in Slytherin."

"So prove them right." he whispered in her ear.

Scabior leaned back away from her and pulled something out of his pocket. Maycen's face lit up when she saw it was her necklace dangling between his fingers. Scabior fastened it around her neck and then took a few steps back, examining her. He pulled out his wand and Maycen started to back away, but with one flick she found herself fully dressed.

"The only problem is Maycen, if you did join we would 'ave too many people."

"So."

Scabior rolled his eyes. "So…if you want to join, one of them 'as to go."

Maycen furrowed her brow. "You want me to…"

"To prove your loyalty, you're going to 'ave to kill one of them. Personally I don't care who, just as long as one of them is dead."

Maycen watched him, confused by what he was asking her to do, but her expression changed when he reached into his jacket and pulled out her wand. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared across her face. She reached out and touched it, and she immediately felt a surge shoot through her body that she hadn't felt in a long time. Before she could grab a hold of it, though, Scabior pulled it back and raised his eyebrows.

"Well?"


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I was very nervous about posting this chapter, because I feel like I didn't do it justice. I re-wrote this chapter several times, unhappy with it, and I finally came up with this. I'm still quite paranoid that you all won't like it, but this is the way I felt the story go. I really really really hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

The bridge had been destroyed and many of the death eaters had been taken out. There were still several others that had stayed behind and they were just waiting. Now that the barrier had been destroyed all sorts of creatures were coming in and attacking the castle.

He was doing a pretty good job of keeping himself and the others around him safe at the moment. They were trying to make their way back up to the castle and they were fighting off several large spiders that were coming from the Forbidden Forest.

He suddenly lost his balance and landed on the ground. He shot a spell, sending a spider flying backwards and that bought him enough time to get back up, but something stopped him. Something was shining on the ground and he instantly recognized it. It was a necklace; her necklace.

He picked it up and held it in his hands. He looked around, expecting to see her, but he only recognized the same faces he had been fighting next to. He was worried, but at the same time relieved knowing she was here somewhere fighting.

"Maycen where are you?" he muttered to himself.

An explosion to his left broke him out of his thoughts and he shoved the necklace into his pocket. They made their way back into the castle and the battle continued. He quickly separated from the others and began searching the castle. He had to find her.

{/}

2 hours earlier

"Well?"

Maycen stared at her wand in Scabior's hand. She took a few steps forward, her eyes never leaving her wand, until she was standing right in front of Scabior. He stared down at her with raised eyebrows as he casually held her wand. Maycen tilted her head so she could meet his gaze and she offered him a small smile.

"So all I have to do is kill one person here and I can join?" she asked.

Scabior smiled at her. "That's right love."

Maycen returned his smile and she wrapped her arms around his waist on the inside of his coat. "I can choose any one of them?"

Scabior leaned his head forward, closing the distance between them. "Yes."

Maycen bit her lip and ran her hands up his sides. Her fingers wrapped around the object she had been looking for and she raised her eyebrow at him playfully.

"Even the leader?"

Scabior raised his eyebrow in confusion, but before he could react Maycen had pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the back. He let out a pained grunt, but Maycen didn't stop with just one; she kept stabbing him over and over again. Scabior collapsed against her and Maycen wrenched her wand out of his hand. She stepped to the side and he tumbled to the ground.

Maycen stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened. She quickly snapped out of it and ran out of the tent. She was met with confused looks from the others, but she didn't give them time to say anything. She fired a spell at Jango, who was closest to her, and he collapsed to the ground. Fett stood up and pulled out his wand, but Maycen was quicker.

"Sectumsempra!"

Fett was flung backwards, blood flying everywhere. Maycen quickly turned around and pointed her wand at the next person, but she froze when she saw Cad. He was standing there watching her curiously, his wand wasn't even out. Maycen kept her wand pointed at him, but she didn't know if she could make herself hurt him.

Cad remained where he was, his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't even going to fight her? Maycen mouth 'sorry' to him before she stupefied him. Cad's body fell to the ground with a thump and Maycen lowered her wand. She looked around at the others lying around and she furrowed her brow. There couldn't have been just the three of them. Who was she forgetting?

Maycen's eyes widened in realization, but before she could turn around she was suddenly tackled to the ground; the force of the hit causing her to drop her wand. Maycen was quickly flipped over and she was suddenly staring into Fenrir's menacing eyes.

"I knew it was a mistake letting you live." He growled.

Maycen stared up at him in both anger and fear. She pushed on his massive shoulders, but he didn't budge an inch. Fenrir chuckled and pinned both of her arms on the ground.

"It's too bad you wasted time just staring at Cad; otherwise you probably could have taken me down too."

"Fuck you!" Maycen spit in his face.

Fenrir let out a low growl and leaned down towards her. Maycen turned her head to the side, not wanting his face close to hers, but she let out a small whimper when he started licking the side of her face. Maycen writhed underneath of him hoping somehow she could find a weak spot, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." He snarled.

In the blink of an eye, Fenrir had lowered his head and bit into Maycen's neck. She let out a terrible shriek of pain as he sunk his teeth farther into her skin. Maycen closed her eyes as the tears started to stream from them and she let out another scream. It was burning, like acid was flowing through her bloodstream right this second and she would burn from the inside out.

Fenrir had let go of her wrists and moved his hands down to her waist. Through the pain, Maycen stretched her arms out to the side trying to reach for anything to use against him. Her fingers barely touched something lying on the ground and she strained her arm even more, trying to grab onto it. Her fingers latched themselves around the object and she suddenly felt that familiar surge shoot through her again.

"Conjunctiva!" she grunted.

Fenrir growled in pain and he rolled off of her, his hands shooting up to cover his eyes. Maycen quickly brought her free hand up to cover her neck, which was now bleeding. Maycen backed away from him and when she tried to stand up she was hit with a wave of nausea and more burning. She managed to get to her feet and when she looked to Fenrir he was standing too, but his hands were covering his eyes.

"You fucking bitch! I'm looking forward to ripping you apart." He growled.

Maycen gripped her wand tightly in her hands. "Hey Greyback."

Fenrir slowly took his hands away from his eyes, which were swollen and bloody, and he looked at Maycen.

"This is for Aimee."

Fenrir growled and started to lunge towards her. Maycen re-gripped her wand and pointed it directly between his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Maycen proudly watched as Fenrir's body fell to the ground. She stared at his lifeless form and she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. Maycen took a few steps forward and with her free hand she covered the bite mark on her neck.

"Expelliarmus!"

Maycen's wand flew out of her hand and she furrowed her brow, turning to the source of the spell. Her eyes grew wide in shock when she saw Scabior standing there, his head cocked to the side, and that arrogant smile plastered on his face.

"But how did you-" Maycen began.

Scabior chuckled. "Love, if you're going to kill someone that way, make sure you take their wand; otherwise they'll just 'eal themselves."

Maycen shook her head in disbelief as she continued to stare at him. He shouldn't have survived that, let alone been conscious enough to heal himself. She looked around, hoping she'd see her wand lying on the ground, but when Scabior cleared his throat she saw that he was holding it in his other hand. Scabior tucked his wand in his coat pocket, and then grabbing onto Maycen's wand with both hands, he snapped it in half.

"No!" Maycen screamed as she ran forward.

Scabior threw her broken wand to the ground and Maycen fell to her knees staring at it. Her wand, the wand she had had for nine years, was lying in two pieces in front of her. Maycen felt like a piece of her had just been ripped in half; she felt like something had just died on the inside. She heard from above her Scabior saying a few different spells and the others all started to get up, unharmed.

Maycen remained where she was on the ground. What would be the point of getting up? That was her last chance at escape and she failed…again. She was grabbed roughly by the arm and hoisted up to face Scabior. His smile was gone and was now replaced with a cold sneer. Maycen stared up at him with a vacant expression, knowing he wanted to see the terror in her eyes before he killed her.

Scabior stroked the side of her face and then let his hand trail down towards her neck. She winced as he ran his fingers over Fenrir's bite marks, but then he suddenly grabbed onto her necklace and pulled it off of her. How that had even stayed on after Fenrir bit her, she didn't know, but Scabior tucked it away in his pocket and pulled his wand back out.

"Ten steps." He whispered.

He released her arm and Maycen didn't need to ask what he meant. She turned around and slowly started to walk away from him, but stopped when his voice echoed out.

"Count. Out loud."

She turned back around to face him. "No."

"Do it!" he growled.

"Or what? You're going to kill me anyway, so why don't you just get it over with!"

"I'm the one giving the orders around 'ere! So count!"

"Do it yourself!"

Scabior stalked towards Maycen in a blind rage and grabbed her by the jaw. He lifted her up off of the ground so that her face was inches from his.

"I could give you a slow and painful death if I wanted to Maycen, but I'm giving you that choice; now what's it going to be?"

He set her back on the ground and she stared up at him for a brief moment. There was no look of sympathy, or a sign that he wouldn't follow through on his word; he was downright pissed off and there was no way she could get out of this. Maycen slowly, very slowly, turned back around and started counting out each step.

With each step she took, she saw bits and pieces from her life passing in front of her. She saw her family smiling proudly at her when she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She saw her friends all sitting around the table in the Great Hall, laughing. She saw everyone from Dumbledore's Army and the members of the Order. She saw Aimee, sitting on the couch smiling up at her. She saw Calo jumping in to save her from Scabior, and she saw Cad spinning her around over and over.

And then she saw him; the person she loved the most. She saw his beautiful brown eyes and smile; his tall build that almost seemed lanky at times. She saw the first time he had spoken to her; she was studying in the library during her fifth year. She saw all their trials and tribulations during Dumbledore's Army, and everything they went through the night Dumbledore died. She saw him, all of him; she saw the parts of him that no one else seemed to see. And that's why she loved him; there was more to him than what he portrayed on the outside.

Maycen finally reached ten and she stopped and slowly turned around. She had a hint of a smile on her face and Scabior looked at her almost in annoyance. He casually pointed his wand at her, waiting to see if she was going to do anything, but Maycen remained where she was, her head held high. She was aware that her cheek was wet, but she wouldn't close her eyes; she refused to give Scabior the satisfaction.

Her eyes flickered over to Cad for a brief moment and she saw his red band in his hand. She turned her attention back to Scabior and he flexed his arm towards her and gripped his wand tighter.

All time seemed to stop in those last few seconds. There wasn't a single sound coming from the forest, and the only thing Maycen could hear was her own blood pounding in her ears. Her vision seemed to narrow in to just Scabior, plus a few blurry figures around him.

She let her arms hang limp at her sides and she let out one long, shaky breath; her last breath. Maycen saw something red fall to the ground, and she watched Scabior's mouth silently form the words that terrified so many people.

Maycen saw a flash of green and then she was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

_Dear Lone,_

_As you can tell I have resorted to using our nicknames in this letter. Although I don't think this letter will be intercepted, I didn't want to take the chance and have you get in trouble. _

_I wish I was writing this letter to tell you that everything is well and I am alright, but I fear it's quite the opposite. A while back I had been captured by Snatchers and have been kept here as their prisoner. I have gone through things here that no person should ever endure, and I'm afraid to say that I expect my end is coming soon. _

_I'm not writing this to you, however, so that you can try to find me. I assume you won't even get this letter until after I am gone. No, my intention for writing this letter is to tell you that I have been thinking of you and only you these past few days. From when we first started Dumbledore's Army to when we had to fight off death eaters last year, I found myself falling in love with you. I feel so ashamed that I am telling you all of this now instead of in person when I had the chance, but I guess that's why I was sorted into Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor; I didn't have the courage that you have._

_You've always belonged in Gryffindor, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the bravest person I know, and you don't have to be out fighting You-Know-Who to prove that. I saw it at school and I'm sure the others did too, even if they didn't say anything._

_I don't want you to grieve over my death, because I don't see anything to grieve about. I've fully accepted the fact that this is the role I must play in this war to stop You-Know-Who. Instead, remember all the good times we spent together and know that the one thing that the enemy doesn't have is love and friendship. Don't give up, even when all seems lost. _

_You have what it takes, even if you don't realize it yet. _

_Forever a member of Dumbledore's Army,_

_GRAM_

{/}

He reread the letter for about the third time, unable to get his thoughts straight. He didn't understand how she could be gone; she was always the best in her class, the most fearless; never losing (or backing down from) a fight. And yet, somewhere deep down, he knew she was dead.

The fighting had stopped when he heard You-Know-Who's voice call all of the death eaters out of the castle. That's when he found her letter; the owl carrying it just waiting for him in the Great Hall. He didn't read it in there though, he had moved outside away from everyone. He reread it again, stopping to admire her signature; those nicknames they had come up with during their time in Dumbledore's Army.

He closed his eyes and pictured her sitting with him in the library, talking about whatever was on their minds at the time. He had loved her; he still loved her, and she had loved him. He smiled and gladly honored her wish to not grieve over her death.

She was wrong, however. She was one of the bravest people he knew. She gave her life so that they would still have a chance to win this war, and most people wouldn't have the courage to do that. But she had thought he was brave; and yet he had been too afraid to tell her how he really felt.

He kicked through the rubble, trying to find anything useful. He noticed something on the ground, and it was a rather odd object to be lying in the middle of the battlefield. He folded up her letter and placed it in his pocket, never wanting to lose it; just seeing her handwriting made him smile. He bent down and picked up the object, twisting it in his hands a few times.

A voice suddenly echoed loudly from above the school; His voice. Soon everyone was gathered around in this area; death eaters and all. He watched as You-Know-Who arrogantly mocked Harry, who was lying dead in Hagrid's arms. Draco had walked forward, choosing his side once and for all, and then You-Know-Who asked if anyone else wished to join.

He stepped forward slowly, but confidently, as he approached Him. He could hear murmurs from the people behind him, and the laughter from the death eaters in front of him. He looked down at the Sorting Hat, resting in his hands, and he now saw something shining from the opening. He looked back to You-Kn…Voldemort, and smiled. He knew what he had to do.

He would make her proud.

**A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter! I just have to say that while I was watching the 7th movie, I absolutely fell in LOVE with Neville, for the same reasons that Maycen did. I hoped that you guys have enjoyed reading my story, and I definately had fun writing it! There may be more Scabior fics on the way. One last note, I have been thinking about writing a prequel to this story that goes into more detail about the lives of Maycen, Neville, and yes Cad too! What are you guys opinions or ideas for this idea? Please let me know! =) **


End file.
